Jade Potter
by DylanBlack
Summary: Harry is Changed into a girl in his second year. How will the world change now that the Boy Who Lived is no longer a boy? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Author's Note: Ah Sparrow, this is what has been keeping me from finishing the second piece to Bluejay. I had this little plot idea in my head and it has run away with me. I promise to finish the next part of it soon and post some other things. I already have eight short chapters of this done, so they may come a bit rapid fire at first. Please review. I'd like to know what people think.

Prologue

Dobby popped into the small cottage in a bit of a huff. He had tried everything to keep Harry Potter from making it to Hogwarts and once there even tried to hurt him enough to send him home. Nothing was working. The Mistress was not going to be happy. Dobby was sure of it.

"Hello Dobby," her musical voice greeted him. "How are you this evening?"

Dobby shook his head. "Dobby is sorry, Mistress. Mister Harry Potter is still being at Hogwarts. Dobby has tried, tried lots, but Mister Harry Potter is so…"

"Stubborn?" the Mistress offered with amusement. "I imagine he gets that from his father. It's quite alright, Dobby. I really didn't expect you to stop him completely. He just needed to be delayed getting to Hogwarts."

"Delayed?" Dobby blinked. Cautiously, he crept towards the Mistress. She was not prone to outbursts or hurting like Master Malfoy, but Dobby had long learned to be cautious. "Why would Mister Harry Potter need to be delayed?"

The mistress looked down and smiled impishly. "Because it has given the Grey King something to puzzle over. If he were a truly wise man, I would wager that he'd notice a third player on the board now. However, he will look at you as nothing more than a reluctant house elf trying to save a boy he's heard tales about."

Dobby nodded. He had heard tales about Harry Potter, but in truth he wasn't much impressed. He knew the real reason the boy was alive and that is what impressed him far more.

The mistress picked a vial off the table and handed it down to Dobby. Dobby eyed it before looking up at the Mistress. "What is this, Mistress?"

The Mistress gently patted Dobby's head. "That is your next mission, my loyal friend. You are to pour that vial into Harry's pumpkin juice in the morning."

Dobby looked at it again. "It's not be hurting Mister Harry Potter." He knew it sounded more like a command than a question, but Dobby was growing to like the timid boy. He would even face punishment if it meant to keep him safe.

The Mistress smiled. "No Dobby, it will not hurt him. It will change him though, and he may be cross with you for quite a while. It is necessary though."

Dobby looked at the Mistress then nodded before popping off. If it was necessary then he would do it. Mister Harry Potter could be cross with him all he wanted. Dobby would still do what the Mistress said. After all, she was the only Malfoy that he actually trusted.

Chapter 1

Harry flopped down at the House table and glared at the spread sourly, the untimely demise of a certain house elf playing constantly in the back of the twelve-year-olds mind. After spending two days in the hospital wing, Harry swore that never seeing that blasted Dobby again would be too soon.

In truth, it hadn't been all Dobby's fault. The Elf had been trying to get him sent home and had even caused his accident. However it was Lockheart's stupidity that had caused him to be laid up in bed having to take skelegro potion for the last two days.

Harry looked up for Hermione and Ron. "They already left for Hogsmead," A voice said behind him. Harry turned to see Ron's little sister Ginny looking at him.

"Excuse me?"

She sat down next to him. "Ron and Hermione. They left a little bit ago. Professor McGonagall told them that they didn't have much time and they had better hurry."

Harry scowled. "Great."

Ginny looked up at him. "It's not so bad, is it? Not being allowed to go. I mean, there are others here. Neville isn't allowed to go either. And then there is Parvati, Colin… and me."

Harry sighed. "Neville is probably still a little put off by us jinxing him last year." He said softly adding, "Parvati is too into the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' stuff as is Colin. I really don't want to deal with Hero worship right now. Especially since it's not deserved."

"Oh," Ginny replied, trying not to look too ashamed. "Well, we could still hang out right? As friends, I mean."

Harry smiled at her. "Sure Ginny. Just let me finish my food and we'll go play wizard chess or something."

Ginny giggled. "How about flying on our brooms instead."

Harry grinned as he picked up his Pumpkin Juice. "Even better. I'm lousy at chess." Taking the first draught off the drink, he noticed that is seemed a bit off. That was just before the room started to spin. With a final, cry of "Oh Hell," Harry felt his world go dark.

Harry woke up to find himself once again in the hospital ward. "Not again!" He groaned. Only, it didn't sound right to his ears. It seemed a little higher than normal. He turned in the bed to get a better view of his surroundings. Something felt off, but his mind wasn't quite processing it.

"Oh," Came Madam Pomfrey's voice, "You're awake."

Harry sighed. "Who was it?"

The healer walked up and took his wrist in her hand. "I'm assuming you want to know who dosed you. We haven't yet determined that, but I assure you that they will be dealt with harshly when they're caught."

Harry blinked. "It was just a prank. What did it do? Turn my skin green and my hair white?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry then blinked. "Ah, you are still groggy. That's why you haven't noticed. You were dosed with Mutatiosexus, a powerful potion in the polyjuice family."

Harry nodded. "Okay, so what does it do?"

The Healer sighed. "It changes your gender…Permanently."

Harry blinked a couple more times as Pomfrey's words filtered to his still groggy mind. "I…I'm a girl?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, or rather Ms. Potter."

Harry started registering what exactly was missing. His body was changed. It seemed lighter and smaller. He was also missing a certain part of his anatomy that he was normally quite attached to.

He sat up straight. "Someone turned me into a girl!"

"Ms. Potter, please calm down," Soothed the healer as she tried to get Harry to lie down.

"Change me back!"

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "It's permanent, Ms Potter. Now, please lay back."

"What do you mean it's permanent?" The shrillness of Harry's voice was not lost on Madam Pomfrey although it currently appeared to be lost on her patient.

"Ms Potter!" She scolded. "That is quite enough!"

Harry felt him…herself stop almost instantly. Harry had seen this side of Madam Pomfrey before and didn't relish the idea of being in a full body bind at the moment.

Madam Pomfrey for her part stepped back and took a couple deep breaths before continuing. "Now, as I said before, it is permanent; which is why whoever dosed you will be looking at immediate expulsion and their wand being broken. Also, as the potion took effect in the great hall, you can guess that the whole school knows by now. You will stay here tonight and tomorrow one of your female housemates will take you to your new dorm room. Do you have a preference?"

Harry covered his…her face. Merlin this was confusing. "I suppose a quick death is out of the question."

Madam Pomfrey smirked. "First do no harm, Ms Potter. Professor Dumbledore will be up in an hour to go over some other details with you. Get some rest."

An hour later, Harry saw Professor Dumbledore walk in looking rather concerned. Harry. Was he Harry anymore? He wasn't even a he anymore. The young Potter sighed and shook her head. The questions and confusion had filled the last half hour. Hopefully professor Dumbledore would have some answers.

"Ah, Ms Potter." The headmasters tone seemed apologetic. "I fear to report that we have not found the perpetrator."

She sighed. No mention of looking for a cure. Probably because there wasn't one. She looked down at the bed. "Madam Pomfrey said you had some details to go over with me sir."

The headmaster sat down on the corner of the bed. "Quite, Ms Potter. There are some legalities that will be required of your new status."

"Legalities?"

The professor nodded. "Yes, quite. Due to your status as a now female student at Hogwarts, you will be required to of course change dorms. You will also need to be measured so that appropriate clothing can be bought for you for the remainder of term. The expense being taken from a Hogwarts fund of course."

"Of course." She smiled at Professor Dumbledore's soft tone. At least she wouldn't have to figure out how to wear Dudley's hand me downs with even less mass.

"Then there is a matter of what to call you." The Professor's words caught her off guard.

"Sir?"

"Your name, Ms. Potter. More importantly your first name."

"What's wrong with Harry?"

The professor shrugged. "Nothing at all I guess, though I would suggest feminizing it a bit. Perhaps Harriet?"

The name sounded sour to her ears. A little girl Harry? Really? As if he wasn't already small enough. His name would make him seem even smaller, less significant. No, Harry James Potter was gone now. He could only keep his family name. But then what?

"What could I choose from, sir?"

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Well almost anything dear girl. I would say that flowers are common female names, as are precious gems. I would caution on being too exotic however."

She thought about this for a second. A flower…She smiled. She would take the name of her favorite flower, so what if it was also her mother's name. A precious stone. A name that implies strength. Merlin knows she's going to need it. Also linking back to her eyes couldn't hurt.

"How about Lilly Jade Potter?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled broadly. "I find it a good choice, and I think few would fault a Lilly Potter in their classes."

She shook her head. "Lilly Potter was my mom. I'll go by Jade. Make my own name. Good or bad."

Professor Dumbledore looked at the girl. "Are you sure about this Ms. Potter?"

Jade looked at him and nodded.

The Headmaster stood and sighed. "Very well. Welcome to Hogwarts Ms. Jade Potter."

Jade smiled back at him. "Thank you sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Chapter 2

The next morning, after a thorough examination from Madam Pomfrey, Jade was just finishing her breakfast when Hermione came into the hospital. Hermione gave Jade her usual bone-crushing hug and immediately started gushing.

"Oh Harry, I mean Jade, I'm so sorry! We should have stayed here and waited for you!"

"Hermione…air…" Jade gasped.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just glad to see you're ok. Well, not exactly ok, I mean, this is terrible, of course…" Hermione rambled.

"But…?" Jade asked.

"Well, I know this sounds awful, but you've been my best friend for the last year and I wouldn't change that, honest. I've never had a girl friend before and now my best friend is a girl and there is a part of me that is very happy about that. And there is another part of me that feels really bad because that sounds completely selfish of me. I just keep going back and forth between feeling happy and guilty."

Jade just looked at Hermione for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. A part of her brain marveled at how different her laugh sounded, but she'd have to think about that later. Right then, she hugged Hermione again and said, "I have the best friends. Be happy, Hermione. You're going to have to teach me how to be a girl, after all."

They walked back to the common room chatting about how the other girls in their year were to live with. They had a bit of time before Professor McGonagall was to take them to Hogsmead to get Jade more appropriate attire. When they entered the common room, Jade saw Ginny sitting on the couch in front of the fire and remembered they were supposed to go flying yesterday. As she and Hermione approached the couch, Ginny stood up.

"Hey Ginny. I guess we'll have to reschedule that fly about, ok?" Jade asked.

Ginny just looked at her for a second, then let out a little whimper and ran up to the dorms in tears. Jade looked at Hermione very confused.

"Um, Jade, Ginny had a bit of a crush on you, I mean Harry, I mean…bugger. You know what I mean."

Jade grinned. "Did you just curse?"

"Oh shut up. Let's go get changed. I'll lend you something until we get back."

After they changed and met up with their head of house, Jade spent the next three hours learning that there were still certain things that hadn't changed. First among them was her avid dislike for shopping. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall and Hermione were overly efficient in their shopping practices.

"Here Jade," Said Hermione as she tossed her a bit of fabric.

Jade held up the material dubiously. "What's this?"

"A training bra."

"Okay. What's it training?"

"Well, it's training you, really. It's to get you used to wearing something under your tops before you have to go to the more…functional ones."

"So they don't do tricks?" Jade grinned.

"Prat!"

"Well, you know all the guys always wondered…" and with that she ducked around one of the racks before Hermione could hit her with anything more substantial. During all this, Minerva just stood back and watched, trying unsuccessfully to hide her laughter.

When the trio finally trekked back to the castle, Jade was bewildered by the amount of clothing she now owned. Having only hand-me-downs from Dudley before, the fact that she had anything new, let alone an entire wardrobe, was a little hard to wrap her brain around. "This is unbelievable," she whispered.

"Oh, don't worry," Hermione said. "Soon enough you'll be complaining that you have nothing to wear."

"Um, you do know that the only new clothes I've ever had were my school uniforms, right? I'll never get used to having this much that doesn't have holes in it."

"Yes, but now you'll be within the influence of Parvati and Lavender. Before you know it, you'll be reading Witch Weekly religiously," Hermione quipped.

Jade looked horrified. "Can we put your bed between me and them?" she pleaded.

Hermione and Professor McGonagall just laughed as they entered Gryffindor Tower.

"Here are the rules, Potter," Lavender began. "Follow them and we'll have no problems."

Jade crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Lavender expectantly. "Ok, go on."

"First, you have to look away when we are changing. We don't want you checking us out."

Jade smirked, "Alright, as long as you do the same thing."

"What? Why would we check you out?"

"Well, you assumed I would want to check you out so I thought the temptation had crossed your mind," Jade said. Behind her she heard Hermione's muffled snort.

"I'm not gay!" exclaimed Lavender.

"That's good to know. One less thing to worry about."

"But you were a boy. We have to take precautions."

Hermione finally spoke up from behind Jade. "I think the operative word there is were. She's as much a girl now as I am and definitely not interested in checking you out."

"Yea, we all have the same parts now. That's why I'm living here instead of with the guys."

Parvati just shook her head. "I told you this was a bad idea, Lav."

"Fine. But if I catch you staring at me…"

"Trust me, Lavender. You are definitely not my type, male or female."

Parvati cocked her head, "So Jade, what is your type?"

"Um, I haven't really thought about it yet. I thought it would be best to learn how to be a girl before I threw boys into the whole mess."

Lavender snorted, "You and Hermione are two of a kind."

"Why thank you Lavender. I'll take that as a compliment."

The next several weeks saw Lavender's attitude change from paranoid to indifferent to attentive. Jade was still a Potter and the name alone carried some popularity points. Jade soon found herself with a personal stylist, whether she wanted one or not. Ron, on the other hand, had grown slightly more distant and Jade found herself going from confused to annoyed to down right irritated. Finally on Halloween night she had had enough.

Jade cornered Ron in the Gryffindor common room just before the feast. "Ok Weasley, spill. Why have you been avoiding me?"

Ron glanced around nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't been avoiding you Har…I mean Jade."

Jade sighed, "I thought we were friends, Ron."

"We are, but, you've got to admit this is a little weird."

"Yea, it is, but you've got to talk to me Ron. I'm not a bloody mind reader."

"You sound like a girl."

"I am a girl, Ron. That's not going to change. This is permanent, remember?"

"I remember, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Your support is so touching, Ronald."

"See?!? You're even starting to talk like Hermione and you know how it goes when I try to talk to her."

"Ron, the only person I've been able to hang around with is Hermione. So yea, I'm going to start to sound like her. My head is starting to hurt from all the studying. Can't we just hang out like we used to? The three of us?"

"I don't know what we'd talk about. I mean, I know it's not your fault, it's just…weird."

"I'm still the same person, just in a different package."

"Yea, but that package comes with some pretty different bits." Even Ron had the decency to blush after he realized what he had just said.

Jade just chuckled. "Come on you prat. We're going to be late for feast."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Author's Note: I thought I would make a note of this up front. As a student of myth, religion, folklore and philosophy, I was really dismayed at some of the liberties that JKR took in her novels. While it is her world and she has every right to do so, I have taken these into account when writing my fanfiction. So there will be no Horcruxes, the Basilisk may not be what you think, and crossing the veil is not ever going to be a literal action. Any questions, just ask.

Chapter 3

November seemed to speed by and suddenly it was December and the students started talking about what they were going to do for the Christmas hols. Jade hadn't given it much thought. She figured she'd spend it at Hogwarts like she did last year, only this year she wouldn't have Ron to keep her company. She sighed. This year was going to suck.

About a week before everyone was set to leave, Hermione asked Jade what her plans for the hols were.

"I'll be staying here. It's better than going to the Dursleys."

"Um, how would you like to come home with me?"

"I really wouldn't want to intrude, Hermione."

"Oh you wouldn't be intruding. I've already asked my Mom and she thought it was a great idea."

"You've already asked? What if I'd said flat out no?"

"I, um, hadn't thought of that. I just couldn't stand the thought of you being here by yourself. I mean, I know Ron probably would have been here, but…I'm sorry. If you don't want to come, I understand," Hermione finished quietly.

Jade smiled. "I'd love to go as long as it's not going to be a hassle."

Hermione beamed. "It's no hassle at all. We'll have a great time. You'll see."

"I haven't done any Christmas shopping yet. Will there be time?"

"Jade, I've been the same place you have. How much shopping do you thing I've gotten done? Of course we'll go Christmas shopping and we'll have the benefit of Muggle London as well as Diagon Alley."

Jade suddenly had a slightly worried look on her face. "I hope someone thought to change over my accounts at Gringotts."

"Ms. Potter, it's a pleasure to see you," Griphook greeted them as they entered the bank.

"Griphook, your days have been profitable?"

Griphook smiled his rather shark-like smile, "Very profitable, thank you. What business can we help you with today?"

"I need to access my vault and get some Muggle money as well. Christmas is almost here, you know."

"Of course. A very lucrative time of year. Will you also be wanting the jewelry?"

"Jewelry?" Jade asked, confused. No one had mentioned jewelry when she came in before.

"Yes, your mother's jewelry. There didn't seem a need to mention it before. Perhaps now you would like to have it with you."

Jade swallowed and nodded, not trusting her voice for the moment. When Griphook asked for her key, she handed it over and she and Hermione followed him to the vaults. An hour later they left the bank with the money they came for and a jewelry box that had belonged to Jade's mother. Jade hadn't dared to open it yet, preferring to wait for the privacy of Hermione's home. She didn't trust her emotions and preferred to not make a scene.

Griphook watched out the window as the girls left the bank. Without turning he addressed the woman behind him. "The Chief Mugwump is not going to like my interference."

"Albus can shove it," the woman stated emphatically. "She needs to know about her family fully. Not just the idealized poppycock that has surrounded them. That is her inheritance. She deserves to have it."

Griphook smiled. "Who am I to argue? I am just a simple facilitator."

"Griphook, my old friend, there is nothing simple about you."

Jade and Hermione spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon finishing their shopping. When they returned to Hermione's house, they wrapped their purchases and then had dinner with the family. Afterwards, Jade decided to turn in early so she could examine what was in the jewelry box she got from Gringotts. Hermione found her a half an hour later still staring at the unopened box.

"You know, it helps to see what's in it if you open it."

Jade looked up in surprise. "I know. I should do that," she stated with conviction as she continued to stare at the box.

"What's the matter, Jade? What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid? Who said I was afraid?" she squeaked.

Hermione chuckled as she sat down beside Jade. "You've been sitting here for 30 minutes just looking at a jewelry box that you know belonged to your mother, someone you've always wanted to know more about. What do you think you'll find in there?"

"I don't know. More than I'm ready for? Not as much as I'd like? Answers? Questions? It's like being told you can know anything if you just ask, but then having to decide what you really want to know."

"You mean like you might find out that your mother had atrocious taste in jewelry?" Hermione quipped.

"Hermione! I'm serious!"

"I know, Jade. I also think that you're over-reacting just a little. It's just a jewelry box. It's not going to spout the great truths of the universe if you open the lid. And if you weren't supposed to have it, it wouldn't have been left for you. Now, let's see what's inside, shall we?"

Jade took a deep breath and raised the lid of the box. The inside seemed to be larger than the outside should allow it to be, with several trays and a few drawers. On the top, there was a locket with a long platinum chain. The front of the locket was engraved with what looked like the image of a phoenix. Next to it was a ring that seemed to go with the necklace and a platinum bracelet. Hermione whistled in awe. "I take it back, Jade. Your mother had excellent taste in jewelry."

Jade picked up the locket and turned it over in her hands. She finally worked up the nerve to open it and found a small picture of her parents inside. She closed the locket softly and slipped the chain over her head, dropping the charm inside her shirt. Digging further into the box, she found several chokers, necklaces, and other random pieces of jewelry. Some looked to be pretty old, like they were passed down thru one side of the family or the other. In one drawer she found a small book and when she opened it, she realized that it was her mother's diary. Tucked inside was an old muggle photo of Jade's father and two other men. She flipped it over and on the back was written "James and his 'Brothers'."

"My dad had brothers? Then why did they send me to the Dursleys?"

"I don't think they were his real brothers. Look, it has quotes around it," Hermione pointed out.

Jade smiled, "Sort of like you're my sister, right?"

Hermione blushed, "Yea, like that."

Jade looked thoughtful for a moment and then pulled the bracelet out of the box. After looking at it for a few minutes, she grabbed Hermione's right wrist and slipped it on her, saying, "Well, if you're my sister, then she is your mother too and you should have something as well."

Hermione gasped, "Jade I can't take this. It's all you have left of them…"

"Yes, you can, and you will. Hermione, you're the closest thing I've ever had to family. Sisters share."

"You really think of me as your sister? What about the Weasleys?"

"They are great friends, but there are just so many of them that it's almost like being at Hogwarts in the dorms. And you get me. Like I said, we're family, now and forever."

When Jade finished speaking there was a flash of green light from the bracelet and the locket and each felt a warm sensation wrap around them. Neither understood the significance of it at the time, but somewhere across London, a woman in white was smiling.

Christmas morning on Privet Drive found Petunia answering an unexpected knock at her front door.

"Yes, how can I he…" her voice caught as she looked into cold, dark, familiar eyes.

"Hello Petunia, how…nice to see you," the woman in white answered.

"You!" she choked out. "How…we were told…"

"Be a dear and go get your husband. I only want to have to do this once," the lady said as she walked past Petunia into the sitting room.

"But…you shouldn't…"

"Yes, yes, I know. Now hurry along before I get angry. You know how we avenging angels get."

It was only a matter of moments before Vernon entered the sitting room and was likewise dumbstruck.

"Impossible!" he muttered.

"First rule of Magic, Vernon," the lady whispered menacingly. "Impossible has a way of happening anyway."

"Wh…what do you want?" he stuttered.

"Nothing too difficult, I assure you. And you might even find it pleasant. It concerns Jade Potter," the lady began.

"Who?" Petunia asked, confused.

The lady sighed. "It seems young Harry was dosed with a potion that permanently changed him from a boy to a girl. He, or she, has decided to go by the name Lily Jade, in honor of her mother, and to be called Jade."

"Even more of a freak," Vernon grumbled.

"I would be careful, Dursley. Due to recent events, you two are no longer necessary." The lady smiled when she saw their faces pale.

"How will we explain this to the neighbors?" Petunia whimpered.

The lady smiled. "That is where my task for you comes into play. Jade Potter will never live under your roof. I don't care how you convince Dumbledore of this. I don't even care if you're here at all. But that child's torture at your hands is over."

"But what if they try to convince us some other way?" Vernon asked.

"I would suggest you make it so they won't be able to convince you in any way." And with that the woman stood and walked towards the door. "Goodbye Petunia. I hope to never see you again."

Petunia rushed to close the door behind the lady and turned to Vernon. "I believe we should start packing."

"But Pet, where will we go?"

"Where none of those bloody wizards can ever find us."

A week later when Dumbledore came to inform the Dursleys of the change in Harry, he found a For Sale sign in the front yard of an empty house at 4 Privet Drive. None of the neighbors seemed to know where they had moved. Try as he might, he was unable to find any information on them. It was if they had never existed.

Jade woke up early Christmas morning to the sound of pecking at her bedroom window. Tiptoeing over to the window so as not to wake Hermione, she saw a large barn owl with two scrolls tied to its leg. Quickly opening the window, she let the owl in and fed it some treats and made sure there was water in the perch that they had for Hedwig before relieving the owl of its burden. Both scrolls were addressed to her and had the official Ministry of Magic seal on them. Confused, Jade opened the first scroll.

Dear Ms. Potter,

This missive is confirmation of your adoption into the Granger family. Notification has already been sent to Gringotts and will be sent to Hogwarts at the start of term. Congratulations on your new family.

Norma Philpott, Director

Ministry of Magic

Wizarding Families Division

Jade blinked, not sure if what she was reading was real. When had this happened? Who had filed the paperwork? Hoping for answers, she broke the seal on the second scroll.

Dear Ms. Potter,

Due to the sudden disappearance of your previous guardians, Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley, guardianship has been placed into the hands of your adopted family, Mr. and Mrs. Roger Granger. Notification has already been sent to Gringotts and will be sent to Hogwarts at the start of term. Any questions should be addressed to the Wizarding Families Division of the Ministry of Magic. Our condolences on your loss.

Norma Philpott, Director

Ministry of Magic

Wizarding Families Division

Jade collapsed on her bed, more confused than ever. The Dursleys were gone? She heard whimpering and wondered where it was coming from before she realized it was her.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she woke up to find Jade staring at a couple of pieces of parchment.

"They…they're gone."

"Who's gone?"

Jade, unable to speak to explain further, handed the letters over to Hermione. She quickly read them and then looked at Jade. "We need to talk to Mom and Dad." Jade nodded and followed her down the stairs.

They found the Grangers in the kitchen having tea. Not really knowing how to begin to explain, Hermione just handed the letters over to her Mom. After reading them, Mrs. Granger looked stunned. "When did this happen? We haven't filed any paperwork."

"Are you sure this isn't a joke by one of your Weasley friends, Poppet?" her father asked.

Hermione shook her head. "That's the official Ministry seal, Dad. There are spells to keep you from copying it."

Jade finally spoke up. "The bracelet, Hermione."

"What do you mean? What bracelet?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yesterday, I got a jewelry box from Gringotts that used to belong to my mother. After dinner last night, Hermione and I went thru it. I gave her a bracelet that seemed to be a set with a ring and a necklace that I had already put on. I told her that we were sisters forever."

Hermione groaned, "And they flashed a green light and I felt something warm around my wrist. Did your locket get warm for a minute, Jade?"

Jade just nodded. She turned to the Grangers, "I didn't know, I swear. We can go to the Ministry tomorrow and get this all straightened out and reversed. I'm really sorry…"

Mrs. Granger stood up and hugged Jade, effectively cutting off her apology. "Hush, child. Granted this is not what we expected to hear first thing on Christmas morning, and we weren't expecting to have another child, but there could be no finer addition to this family. I would be proud to call you daughter. If you'll keep us."

Mr. Granger soon joined in the hug and pulled Hermione in as well. "You'll always have a home with us, Jade, no matter what."

Jade was stunned. No one had ever wanted her before. Now she was a part of a real family. She could feel the tears running down her face. "You can send all the other presents back. I just got the best one ever."

Jade and Hermione walked arm in arm onto the Hogwarts express. After they found a compartment and settled in, Jade asked Hermione, "So, when do you think we should tell Ron?"

"Tell Ron what?" asked the boy in question as he opened the compartment door.

"Guess now is as good a time as any," Hermione answered.

"Ron what would you say if I told you that you would never find me at Privet Drive again?" Jade asked.

"I'd say that was bloody brilliant. How did you pull that one off?"

"I got adopted."

"Really? By who?"

"Whom, Ronald," Hermione scolded.

"Whatever. So, who is your new family?" Ron asked.

"Um, the Grangers. It was kind of sudden, but I think we're all happy about it," Jade said.

"Oh yes, quite happy," Hermione added.

"Great," Ron grumbled, "another brain trust." He ducked just in time to avoid two books flying at his head.

"Prat," both girls said in unison, before bursting into giggles.

"Anyway," Ron sighed as he picked himself up, "How did you manage that with the Dursleys still alive? I thought if you had family, you couldn't be adopted."

Jade shrugged. "I got a couple notes on Christmas morning from the Ministry that told me that I was adopted by the Grangers and that the Dursleys disappeared so I'd have to move in with Hermione."

Ron looked skeptical. "Are you sure that it's not a prank or something?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, the letters had official Ministry seals. There are wards on the seals that prevent someone from imitating them."

"Yeah," Jade added in, "And the letters said if we had any questions just to call Norma Philpott."

Ron shuddered. "Okay, now I believe you. If it came from Pill pop, then it's legitimate."

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped. "She's an adult and a person in authority."

"She's a nosy busybody is what she is, Hermione." Ron growled and looked out the window.

"Ron?" Jade ventured. "You okay?"

Ron shook his head. "Sorry, just a bad memory."

Jade looked back towards Hermione before continuing. "So um…How do you know Ms. Philpott?"

Ron looked uncomfortable. "She came to see us when I was seven. At first she seemed nice. Then she kept asking all these questions. I also noticed that Charlie and the twins didn't like her. After she left, I asked them what their problem was." The entire time Ron kept his gaze out the window. Jade noticed his hand clench and release back and forth.

"And?" she pushed, though she felt she knew the answer. After all, it did seem familiar to her.

"They told me that she was looking to take us away from mom and dad. I thought they were having me on, of course. I mean, she seemed too nice to be like that. So I asked mom about it." Ron started to tear up, but brushed it away.

Hermione gasped. "She was going to take you from your parents! But why!"

Jade sighed. "Because someone filed a report of abuse or neglect probably."

Hermione looked at Jade. "What?"

Jade placed her hand on Ron's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her friend. "She's a social worker, Hermione. I'd seen a couple here and there. They investigate reports of children being abused or neglected. At least the ones I saw did. The ones I saw were actually quite nice. Well what I could see of them, being locked up every time they showed up in the neighborhood."

"Of course you liked them," Ron grumbled. "You wanted to get away from the Dursleys"

Jade sighed and shook her head. "They're not like that Ron. They don't just up and snatch you. There has to be cause first. This was why she was asking those questions. I bet it happened before, since Charlie and the twins knew her. She was there because it was her job to make sure you were alright."

"But why didn't one of them come and talk to you?" Ron asked. "You could have been taken away from that place a heck of a lot earlier."

Jade shrugged. "No one called. They can't be everywhere at once you know."

Norma Philpott sat in Professor Dumbledore's office smiling serenely at the supposed greatest wizard of the age. Her serene smile of course was hiding the vicious glee that she was having at Dumbledore's expense. She had determined a couple minutes ago that Puce was not Albus's color, though his face turning that shade was highly entertaining.

The headmaster looked at her squarely. "This is poor comedy, Ms Philpott. The Granger's could not have adopted Ms. Potter in such a short time. This can not be legal and will be contested as soon as suitable guardians can be found for the girl."

Norma sighed. "Normally Albus, I apologize Headmaster Dumbledore, I would reluctantly agree. The Grangers did not have enough time to adopt young Jade. Jade however did have more than ample time to adopted Ms. Granger by Oath. Therefore, when I was alerted that the Dursleys had abandoned the young lady and disappeared, it was my duty to place her in a suitable household."

"An Oath adoption!" Albus spluttered. "Why that's-"

"Completely legal," Norma quickly interrupted. "Afterall, wasn't that how Sirius Black was able to get away from his manipulative and abusive parents? I recall even the High Mugwump wrote of the necessity of upholding the tradition to hamper the cycle of abuse that tends to happen in certain pureblood families. Of course, you would know more about that than I."

Albus sighed. "Ms. Philpott… Norma, there were certain protections place on the area and the family to keep the child safe. If certain people found out that she were no longer protected, the result could be tragic."

Norma laughed. "Who said that we were not going to protect her? I have it on very good authority that Gringotts has been paid a substantial sum to protect the Grangers home and business to the utmost of their skills."

Albus scowled. "No warding is one hundred percent fool proof, Norma."

"You are correct, Albus." She conceded. "No warding is perfect. Not even blood wards." At that she stood. "You will also note, Headmaster, that all magic leaves traces. Especially memory charms cast on social workers that were headed to a certain area and turned away. As the Dursleys are not present to interview, I have no way of being sure of any abuse. However, if I find that you intentionally covered up so much as an unwarranted spanking then I will personally see you removed from this institution Albus. Am I clear?"

Albus Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably. "I assure you Norma, such threats are unnecessary."

Norma snorted before replying. "I'll tell you what I told Lucius Malfoy five years ago. Try playing me in one of your games and you'll find how hard this badger bites. As of now, the Ministry of Magic is in charge of Lilly Jade Potter's well being and you have been removed as her magical guardian at the request of her physical guardian. Likewise, Hermoine Jane Granger is also no longer under your magical guardianship."

Norma delighted privately in the sputtering image of Albus Dumbledore before continuing. "Until a suitable magical guardian can be found for Ms. Potter or Granger, I will be acting in that capacity." The shift in Albus' eye caught her attention. "And before you forget yourself again, might I remind you of who will be behind me if I should suffer a mishap. He is far less a fan of yours than I am."

Albus sighed and nodded. "As you wish Ms. Philpott. Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me today?"

Norma smiled sweetly before grasping a handful of floo powder. "And keep you from your cheery returning students Albus? Perish the thought. Ministry of Magic!"

In a flash she was out of the headmaster's office and back at the Ministry. She quickly grabbed some more floo powder and smiled at the man on duty. "Sorry Gerry, just passing through."

Gerry nodded as she tossed the powder in another floo. "Painin Thearse!" With that, she headed to her next meeting of the day. After all, it would not do to be late.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Authors Notes: Just like to address a couple things folks. First, to Merlyn 2: I was not ranting at you in that PM I was just answering a little quicker than I would have with a story upload. I apologize if it sounded like that. For the rest of you, It related to the lifespan of a Basilisk and the Horcrux issue. my complaint is that JKR tryied to rewrite folklore by making up the Horcruxes. she tried to make it scary by linking the act of killing to making a device to hold a portion of your soul. THis is similar to a heart stone or Phylactery of folklore tradition except for two key points. One: there is only ever one, and that is because two: You sacrifice your entire soul and humanity to make it.

Now on to the second point. Some of you have asked whom is going to pair up with whom. They are twelve/thirteen years old in this story people. It's not going to happen in this part of the story. Maybe fourth year. Now, on to the story.

Chapter 4

Jade and Hermione headed towards the main hall arm in arm when they heard someone shout, "Oi, the mudblood's a skirt chaser!" followed by a sharp crack. Both girls turned to see Draco Malfoy standing over the crumpled body of a fellow Slytherin.

"Is that Nott?" Hermione asked stunned.

Jade just nodded dumbly as she watched Draco kneel down to Nott's body.

"Let me make one thing clear," Hissed the blonde boy. "I said to leave them alone. That includes vulgar language. Have I said it slow enough this time or do I need Greg or Vince translate for me, you Neanderthal."

Jade could tell it was more of a command than a question. The whole scene seemed somewhat ludicrous. Was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, defending them?

Stiffly, Draco walked up to the two. "I apologize for his comments," He whispered to the two girls. "He was dropped on his head as a baby…Repeatedly."

Jade caught herself snorting in spite of herself. "Apology accepted. Though you know this doesn't mean we're friends."

Draco smirked. "Of course not, but I would like to start back at neutral if it were possible. Recent events have…made me realize that feuds are more costly than you think at first."

Jade blinked and scowled. "What do you mean?"

At this Draco kneeled before her. "I found out who slipped the potion in your drink and willingly offer myself for any reprisal that you wish to bestow on me."

Jade growled. "Which of the bloody Slytherins are you protecting, Malfoy? Are they too cowardly step up?"

Draco bowed his head lower. "It wasn't one of my housemates. It was my family's house elf. All I can guess is that he heard me complain about you and stole a potion to seek petty vengeance on you. He confessed to me over the Christmas hols. I had father gift him with clothes and remove him from our service. I…I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry!" Jade stepped back and forth a minute trying in vain to rein in her temper. "Your bloody elf doses me and all you can say is sorry!"

Draco didn't budge. "I am willing to take whatever punishment you feel is warranted for Dobby's actions."

Jade stopped suddenly. "What name did you say?" The words carried a chill greater than that already blanketing the grounds.

Draco blinked and swallowed. "Dobby. That was the house elf's name."

"That psychotic lawn gnome that has been trying to bump me off for the last six months belonged to you!"

Draco paled. "Dobby tried to kill you?"

"Who do you think jinxed my broom!" As Jade paced back and forth angrily, a crowd was forming as students, and a few teachers, were drawn by Jade's screaming. "Not to mention keeping me from getting on the Hogwarts Express! Getting me in trouble at home! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"M…my life is in your hands," he finally managed to choke out.

Jade turned to scream at him some more only to be stopped by Hermione. "Jade, calm down."

Jade looked at her sister with tears in her eyes. "Hermione… he… this…"

Hermione pulled her into a hug and whispered. "I know."

"Alright," called out Professor McGonagall as she made her way through the crowd, "that is quite enough!" Once through the gathered children, she turned to address them all. "I will be removing ten points per student that is still standing here in the next five minutes aside from Mr. Malfoy and Miss Potter and Miss Granger. Am I clear!"

None of the students dared test her resolve. Even Ron quickly left, pausing only long enough to mouth "good luck." When the last of the students had departed, the deputy headmistress turned to the three children.

"Mr. Malfoy, Is what you've said true? Was your house elf responsible for Miss Potter's transformation?"

"I'm afraid so," he whispered. "Dobby confessed it to me. He seemed oddly proud of it."

Professor McGonagall then looked at Jade. "Miss Potter, by wizarding law you are entitled to compensation from the Malfoy estate for this alone. Is it true about the other incidents as well?"

Jade nodded as she brushed away tears. "I'll swear an oath to it."

"Oh dear," whispered Professor McGanagall before turning to Draco. "You do realize what this means, Draco."

Draco teared up and nodded. "I am prepared to take the consequences."

Jade blinked in confusion. Draco was crying. "What consequences?" Jade asked.

The professor sighed and looked at Jade. "House elves are considered tools of their owners. To be attacked by a house elf is kin to being attacked by the owner directly. If you wished, you could have Draco imprisoned for the attacks on your person."

Hermione shook her head. "But he didn't do anything."

"It was that deranged house elf," Jade added.

"In the eyes of the law they are one in the same," the professor replied. "I'm afraid that house elves are attributed no more regard than a kitchen knife in wizarding society."

"But that's ridiculous!" Jade shouted. "He didn't control Dobby! He shouldn't be made to suffer for that nutter's actions!"

Professor McGonagall fought to keep a smile off her lips. "Does that mean you do not wish to press charges against Mr. Malfoy?"

Jade shook her head. "Of course not. He may be a ponce, but he shouldn't go to jail for what someone else did."

Draco let out a sigh of relief.

The professor decided to move on to the next topic. "As to the other matter, what compensation will you seek from Mr. Malfoy for your change in status?"

Jade bit her lip and looked at Hermione. "How long do I have to think about it?" she finally asked.

The professor looked at Draco. "A fortnight?"

Draco shrugged. "That sounds good. Longer if she needs."

The professor nodded then turned back to the ladies from her house. "Perhaps you should head up to your dorms. I'll have supper brought to you."

Both girls nodded and made their way to their room.

"Soooo?" Lavender cooed as she sat on Jade's bed.

"So what?" Jade asked as she laid her charms book down.

"What are you going to take the Malfoy's for?"

Jade cocked an eyebrow. "Shouldn't that stay between me and the Malfoy's."

Lavender pouted. "Come on, Jade. Just tell us how bad you're going to torque those slimy snakes."

Jade scowled. "Don't insult snakes by comparing them to Slytherins. It's rude."

Parvati snorted. "Good one Potter."

"Thanks. Besides, I haven't decided yet. I mean, they didn't actually do anything."

"This time," muttered Parvati.

Jade sighed and picked her book back up. "Look, it just doesn't feel right to me is all. I'd rather them punished for something they actually did than this."

"In a way it's like being attacked by someone's dog," Hermione suggested from her bed. "They didn't attack you themselves, but they are still responsible."

Jade sighed. "Only a dog doesn't know right from wrong. Dobby knew what he was doing was wrong, and strange enough felt proud of it. You saw Draco. He'd never have told Dobby to do anything like this."

"I see your point," Hermione relented.

Lavender shrugged. "I guess when you look at it that way, it makes sense."

"Exactly." Jade scowled. "I'd really like to stick it to the ponce, but not like this."

Parvati leaned back and looked contemplative. "Well, you could always go the route of restitution for your change in status. Not necessarily punitive, as they weren't consciously aware but they are still responsible for their employee's actions as he was on the clock so to speak." She opened her eyes to find the other girls staring at her. "What? My dad's a barrister."

Jade blinked then laughed.

Lavender cocked her head. "What's so funny, Potter?"

Jade grinned. "Just seeing Draco's expression when I tell him I'm not going to punish him, but he's still going to get hosed. The guys would have never come up with this."

Lavender smirked. "That just shows the superiority of women."

Dobby popped into the cottage in a very pleasant mood. The mistress was delighted for him finally being free and offered to pay him for his services. He grudgingly accepted one Galleon a week but no more. He wasn't greedy after all. That money had allowed him to purchase the gift in his hand for her help and generosity toward him. With ceremony, he placed it on the serving tray next to the tea set as he prepared to serve the mistress and her guest.

Walking in the room, dressed in the uniform the mistress provided for him (she really was too nice) and carrying the tray, he noticed the instant look of dismay on her guest's face. Dobby set the tray down next to the Mistress and looked at the other woman. "Hello, Ms. Philpott. Dobby is glad to be seeing you again."

Ms. Philpott looked shocked. "That's Lucius Malfoy's house elf."

Dobby stood straight and proud. "Old master gave Dobby clothes. Mistress hired Dobby and gives him salary of one Galleon a week. Mistress pushed but Dobby was firm. No more that a Galleon a week. Dobby is not a greedy house elf."

The Mistress smiled at the elf before she noticed the gift on the tray. "Dobby, what's this?"

Dobby smiled. "Is for you, mistress. For helping Dobby get free from old master."

The Mistress opened the package and found a gobstone. She tried to look sternly at Dobby. "That money was supposed to be used for you, Dobby."

Dobby smiled back defiantly. "How Dobby uses Dobby's money is being Dobby's choice."

The mistress smiled at him. "Thank you, Dobby. It's wonderful."

Dobby beamed as he finished pouring the tea. Working for the Mistress was far better than working for Master Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Author's notes: Okay folks, this is where it starts skipping a little bit. I'm trying to end this by the end of Jade's 3rd year so I can start the next chronicle on her fourth. As I said before, I goofed with the years they got Hogsmead Weekends, though this was already AU. So please just sit back and enjoy.

Chapter 5

Jade was startled awake by an ear piercing scream. She quickly looked around to find the other girls awake as well. Just as she was about to ask what was happening, another scream echoed through the hallway. Jade bolted to her feet and ran out the door. Following the repeated screams, Jade found herself in front of the first year girls room. Just as she was about to open the door, a hand came down on her shoulder.

"Ms. Potter," Professor McGonagall scolded. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

As if in response, another scream came through the door. "That," Jade responded. "I thought someone may have been having a nightmare or something."

The professor looked at her crossly. "And why didn't you come fetch me?"

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed. "Because I didn't want to embarrass the poor girl if it was nothing and here is on the way to your room anyway." Another scream pierced the room along with a girl shouting.

"It's no use," the girl shouted. "Go get the professor."

Jade opened the door without the professor's permission and went inside. What she found, frankly scared her. Ginny was being held down on the bed by three other first years. She was thrashing back and forth as if possessed. A fourth girl was looking up at Jade. "She just started," the girl pleaded. "We don't know what's causing it."

Jade now heard Ginny mumbling something. "Blackessst depths of Ssslytherin'sss heart."

Jade blinked. "What was that?"

The girl shook her head. "What, the hissing? She's been doing that off and on between the screams."

Jade shook her head and headed over towards the bed. "No, she said something. Something about the depths of Slytherin's black heart."

Just then Ginny stopped thrashing and looked dead at Jade. "You ssspeak the ssserpentsss tongue?"

Jade just blinked. "Ginny, what are you talking about?"

A girl gasped. "Crap! Now they're both hissing! It's contagious!"

"Ms. Potter?" Professor McGonagall whispered. "Can you understand her?"

Jade nodded slowly. "Yeah, but my scar hurts when she speaks. Kind of like when I hear snakes speaking."

"Sssoo you are not a true ssspeaker," Ginny hissed. "Like thisss vesssel you are merely a coinsssidenssse."

"Vesssel?" Jade querried. "Then who am I ssspeaking to?"

Ginny smirked. "A sservant of Ssslytherin'sss heir. One who will be your missstresss, foolish child." With that, The girl winced and writhed. "Asss sssoon asss thisss child quitsss fighting her dessstiny!"

Jade pushed her down on the bed. "Who are you!" She screamed.

Ginny looked at him, her irises now silver disks. "The Chamber of Sssecretsss has been opened. The Bassssilisssk is free again. Free to kill mudbloodssss. Free to kill Blood Traitorsss. Free!"

"Stupefy!" Shouted the professor, and a bright light sent Ginny into immediate unconsciousness.

Jade looked up at the professor. "I'm guessing that last bit wasn't in snake."

Professor McGonagall looked sadly at Jade. "I'm afraid not. We need to talk to the headmaster about this and get Ginny to the infirmary."

Jade paced back and forth as Madam Pomfrey examined the young first year. Professor McGonagall for her part just sat waiting. "I feel so stupid!" Jade finally yelled. "Ron's my best friend. I should have been watching out for his little sister. What kind of friend am I?"

Professor McGonagall sighed and looked at her. "Ms. Potter…Jade, I believe that considering the other things that have been going on, it is understandable that you were less than capable of looking out for Ms. Weasley. You were, after all, going through your own transformation."

Madam Pomfrey walked out looking worried. "She is stable for the moment," the healer murmured. "I wish I could say that I had never seen anything like this. Unfortunately, it is just like the last time."

Jade blinked. "Last time?"

Professor McGonagall sighed and shook her head. "It happened when Hagrid and I were in school together. Poppy's first year as Hogwarts Healer as a matter of fact. A young student was possessed by the Basilisk. We barely stopped poor Myrtle from killing a muggleborn when we found out."

"Wait," Jade gasped. "Myrtle? As in Moaning Myrtle?"

The Professor nodded. "She was a bright girl. A Hufflepuff and fiercely loyal to her friends. She even tried to make friends in other houses including Slytherin. No one could figure out why this happened and the professors were vexed at what to do. They couldn't let her out of the castle lest she start killing other muggleborns. At the same time, keeping her in school would be equally dangerous."

"Poor Hagrid was devastated," whispered Madam Pomfrey. "He carried a bit of a torch for the girl."

Jade felt for her friend. "So, what happened? I mean, I know she died, but how?"

Professor McGonagal sighed. "Hagrid killed her."

"What!" Jade looked at the two adults in shock. "That's impossible! Hagrid wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Ms. Potter," Madam Pomfrey consoled. "He didn't do it out of malice. Myrtle asked him to in one of her few moments in control. She didn't want to be a killer. It broke his heart, but he still did it. He loved her too much to deny her anything."

Professor McGonagall scowled. "And in gratitude, the Ministry snapped his wand."

Jade shook her head. "I can't believe this. There has to be a way to save Ginny. I can't believe the only solution is to kill her!"

"The only place there may be answers is in the Chamber of Secrets and no one knows where that is," said Professor McGonagall.

Jade suddenly brightened. "There is one person, well sort of, who might know. I'll be right back." With that she rushed out of the infirmary before anyone could question her. She raced thru the halls to bathroom on the second floor where she knew she could find Myrtle. Jade burst thru the door and began calling frantically for Myrtle.

"Myrtle? Myrtle, are you here? I really need to talk to you!" Suddenly she heard a girlish giggle followed by a soft voice.

"Aw, little Jade. Have the boys been being mean to you?"

"Myrtle! No, but I need your help with something that only you can answer."

Myrtle materialized looking perplexed. "Only I can help you with it? Not even Hermione?"

"No Myrtle, this is knowledge that only you know. It can't be found in a book," Jade explained. "I need to know about the Basilisk."

Myrtle scowled. "What makes you think I know anything about that?"

"Professor McGonagall told me about what happened to you, about what you asked Hagrid to do. I'm really sorry to drag up unhappy memories for you, but it's happened again. The Basilisk has another student, a first year this time, under his control-"

"Her control, Jade," Myrtle quickly corrected. "The Basilisk is a woman."

"So you do remember. Where is the Chamber? Is it in the dungeons, below them…"

Myrtle let out a bitter laugh. "I tried to tell them last time before it got too bad. No one would listen then, so why will they now?"

"I'm here to listen, Myrtle. I need your help. It's Ron's sister. I don't care what anyone else thinks, I know you can help with this."

Myrtle looked at her for a second, considering what Jade had said, then she began. "What most people don't think about is that chamber has two meanings. Today we only think about the one, a room, but in the middle ages chamber was a type of music. Jade, the chamber isn't a room, it's a song book. It looks like a leather bound journal."

Jade blinked, stunned. "A book? No wonder no one knows it!"

Myrtle nodded. "Of course. No one would suspect a book, especially one that looked like it could be a young girls diary. That was Slytherin's plan. The perfect weapon, one that even if you destroyed the vessel, the spirit would live on waiting for the next curious mind."

"Alright," Jade said with determination. "I'm looking for a leather bound journal. What do I do when I find it?"

"For heaven's sake don't touch it. If you do you'll have to face her, though that may be the only way to save your friend. It's a battle of wills and only a woman can activate the chamber's magic."

"Right," Jade whispered. "So in order to save Ginny, I have to face the Basilisk."

"Did you not listen to me? Don't touch it! You're a second year! That spirit is 1000 years old! You don't stand a chance," Myrtle exclaimed.

"I have to try." With that Jade ran out of the bathroom and towards the Gryffindor tower.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Author's Notes: There is a brief mention of the Lone Traveler in this story. I meant this as a bit of a nod to the Professional and his great story. I highly recommend reading it when you have a chance. It is in my favorite stories section. As for the Chamber being a type of music, it was a common practice to name types of music in the early middle ages by the type of building they were to be played in. Afterall, you'd never want to play a bawdy tune in church would you? Of course the Italians standardized and _improved _musical terminology which was later _refined_ by both the French and Germans in turn. Just goes to show how people have to keep reinventing the wheel.

Chapter 6

"This is crazy, you know," Lavender said as she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Then by all means, Lavender," Jade called out as she dug thru Ginny's trunk. "Feel free to go tell McGonagall."

Hermione popped her head out of Ginny's wardrobe, "No books in here."

Parvati soon chimed in from underneath the bed, "Not so much as a Playwitch."

Jade snorted, "Parvati, she's only 11. I hope you don't find one of those. I'm coming up empty here as well. Where could she have hidden it?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "I would have figured at lease Parvati would have guessed, though seeing as she has a sister, it wouldn't be as effective a hiding place." She headed over to Ginny's chest of drawers. "Any girl with brothers knows that the best place to hide anything is with your knickers. They'll never look there." With that, she pulled out the drawer and dumped the contents on Ginny's bed. In the pile of unmentionables lay a small brown leather journal.

Jade jumped up from the trunk. "Lavender, you're a genius!"

Lavender looked at Jade disdainfully, "How did you survive first year?"

"Um, Hermione, mostly. Now, I wonder how this works…"

"Jade, can I make a request?" Hermione asked softly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can we please go to Professor McGonagall with the journal and Myrtle's story? I'd rather not lose you to this thing as well," Hermione said.

"Ok, but how do we move it?" Jade asked.

"Are we not witches? Wingardium Leviousa of course," said Parvati sarcastically.

"Oh, right. Well, Hermione, you were always better at that than me and Ron. Would like to do the honors?" offered Jade.

Jade and Hermione walked to the Professor's office with the journal floating along in front of them. When they opened the door, they found the room empty.

"Now what? Where do we look next?" Jade exclaimed.

"Jade, calm down. We'll find her. Ginny will be ok," Hermione said.

Jade turned to storm out of the office and felt something brush against her arm. The next thing she felt was blinding pain behind her eyes and then nothing as the blackness took her. The last thing she heard was Hermione yelling "Jade!"

When Jade opened her eyes, she found herself in a giant cavern. Around her were several statues of wizards. Each looked tall and regal and absolutely cruel. As she scanned the room, Jade noticed that one of the statues had a more angry expression than the others. It took her a second before she realized that the statue wasn't a statue at all, but a man.

"What is the meaning of this?" the man hissed.

Jade instantly knew who the man was. "Voldemort! But how?"

"That is what I would like to know. Who are you? How did you draw me into the chamber?" he demanded.

"You killed my parents," Jade responded coldly.

The Dark Lord smirked. "I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific than that."

Jade pulled back her hair revealing the lightening bolt scar. "Is this specific enough?"

Voldemort's eyes widened and then he began laughing. "When I suggested you join me, I never expected you to accept so enthusiastically."

"I'll never join you."

"Then why are you trying to become my mate?"

"Mate? Are you mad? I'm just trying to help my friend," Jade exclaimed, the disgust at the idea clear on her face.

Voldemort scowled. "Insolent brat! I can offer you power and you throw it back in my face?"

Jade shrugged. "What can I say? You're not my type."

Voldemort began to raise his wand. "I will show you the price of insolence."

Jade smirked. "You sure you want to do that? It didn't work too well the last time."

Voldemort smiled coldly. "You're quite right. Perhaps your demise will be better handled in the hands of my mate. Come to me Basilisk!"

Jade gulped as she felt the ground shake. Around her the statues began to crumble and fall to dust. She stood paralyzed as the rubble collected to form a vaguely female shape. As the creature opened her eyes, Jade saw the familiar silver serpent-like discs staring back at her.

"I come as called," the Basilisk hissed. "What would you have of me, Master?"

Voldemort chuckled. "Destroy this nuisance."

Jade found her legs suddenly working and carrying her in the opposite direction from Voldemort and the Basilisk at full speed. All too soon the Basilisk was in pursuit. Panic filled Jade's mind. All she knew was that she had to get away.

"Fear not," a soft voice entered her mind. "I am here."

Jade stopped as a bright light flared to existence in front of her. The light soon formed into a solid white bird.

"Go child," the voice said. "I will save your friend."

Another bright flash filled Jade's vision and she found herself on the floor of Professor McGonagall's office looking into the eyes of Dobby.

"AH!" Jade screamed as she scrambled away from the house elf. "Get away from me you nutter!"

Dobby sighed. "Please be calming down Miss Jade. Dobby is not here to harm you. Dobby is here to help."

"Right, like you 'helped' me off my broom or when you 'helped' me by changing me into a girl."

Dobby sat down several feet away from Jade. "Dobby did not know what mistress gave him to give to Harry Potter. Dobby asked if it would hurt Harry Potter and mistress said no. Mistress was trying to protect Harry Potter from bad master and bad muggles. Mistress later told Dobby that Harry Potter could not get away from muggles, but Jade Potter very much so could."

"Wait." Jade looked at Dobby fro a second, trying to order her thoughts. "By me turning into a girl, I was able to get my mother's jewelry. With the jewelry, I could adopt Hermione as my sister and make it so the Dursleys didn't have to take care of me. So if the Dursleys left, I would still have a safe home."

Dobby shook his head and grinned. "Not if Miss Jade, it was being when. Mistress went to the Bad Muggles house and tell them to leave."

"That was why you were so eager to tell Draco you were responsible. It was actually a good thing."

Dobby nodded. "Also Mistress telling Dobby that they would make Dobby free elf. Mistress Helping Dobby as she is helping Miss Jade."

Jade sighed and leaned back. "If she's so eager to help me, why isn't your mistress here? My friend could die because of that book."

Dobby stood up. "That is why Dobby is being here Miss Jade. Mistress can not touch the book, but Dobby can and be bringing it to her. That way Mistress can be killing it and not be risking Miss Jade, and Grey King not have to put her friends into killing girl Weasy."

"Grey King?" Jade blinked. "Who is the Grey King?"

Dobby looked troubled. "Grey King is a bad man, as bad as Red King Dark Lord. Grey King caused mistress to be losing her family."

Jade looked thoughtful. "So who is your mistress? Is she…Is she Draco's mom?"

Dobby laughed. "Oh noes! Mistress is bad master's sister." Dobby smiled then gasped. "Oh, Dobby has said too much. Dobby must be going before Grey King sees him."

Before Jade could react, the Elf grabbed the book and seemed to pop out of existence.

A few minutes later, after Jade had the chance to collect herself and decide to go and see how Ginny was doing, Hermione and Professor McGonagall rushed into the office.

"Jade! You're ok!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged her sister.

"Hermione….can't…breath…" Jade sputtered.

"Oh, right, sorry."

"Well, Ms. Potter, you seem to be in better shape than when Ms. Granger left you," said Professor McGonagall.

Jade nodded. "I guess I have to thank Dobby for that."

Hermione looked confused. "That crazy house elf?"

Jade paused contemplating what she should say. "I guess he was trying to make up for the other things he did."

"Oh. I supposed that works. Jade, where is the journal?" Hermione asked.

Jade silently cursed Hermione's observation skills before responding, "Dobby took it."

"What?" Hermione shouted. "Now how will we help Ginny?"

"Calm yourself, Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall chastised. "We are not out of options yet. Professor Lockheart is examining her now. Perhaps we should go see how she is doing."

Jade couldn't help but think that Ginny could be even worse off with Lockheart on duty.

That fear seemed to evaporate when they walked into the infirmary and witnessed Ginny sitting up in bed and talking to Madam Pomfry and Professor Dumbledore. Off to the side Jade noticed Professor Snape administering to an unconscious Gilderoy Lockheart.

"Good heavens!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "What happened?"

Professor Snape sneered. "Madam Pomfry had a battle of wits with an unarmed man and the girl woke up of her on volition."

"I keep telling you," said Ginny loudly. "It was the white phoenix that saved me. She showed up and burned the Basilisk away."

Snape snorted. "Of course. And one day you're going to marry the Lone Traveler."

Jade opened her mouth to speak and then changed her mind. Perhaps it would be best not to say anything at this point, at least not until she was able to talk to Hermione. She had a lot of questions and precious few answers.

Hermione ran up to Ginny. "I'm just glad you're ok. I thought-oh my god! What happened to your eyes?"

Jade turned her attention to Ginny's face. Her once brown eyes were now silver. Ginny blushed. "Yeah, it's a side effect of being possessed by the Basilisk, but as battle scars go, it's not so bad."

Jade smirked. "Yeah, beats a lightening bolt any day."

Ginny looked at Jade. "Um, can we talk? In private?"

Jade looked at Madam Pomfrey. "I'll give you five minutes and then she needs her rest," the medi-witch said. "Now everyone else out."

As the room cleared, Jade sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed. "What's wrong, Gin?"

Ginny took a breath before beginning. "I just wanted to say I was sorry for what happened. I know it wasn't a good idea to just avoid you guys afterwards, but I just kept thinking it was my fault. Do you forgive me?"

Jade chuckled. "Ginny, there's nothing to forgive. You didn't dose me. Besides, I was the one who ruined the plans for the day."

"Well, it wasn't your fault either. You didn't know that someone had spiked your pumpkin juice. And I was the one who read that stupid book."

"Ginny, we were all required to read Lockheart's journals," Jade quipped.

"That's not what I meant!" Ginny exclaimed, giggling. "Although he is pants at writing."

Jade smiled at her young friend. "So let's call it even on one condition. We go flying as soon as the weather clears up."

Ginny smiled in return. "Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Author's Note: to Shortness - first, you are assuming that Harry would have had a normal childhood. The Dursley obsession with looking as "normal" as possible (aside from mistreating our protagonist) Has made them almost bizzare in their own right. I doubt they had any discussion of sexuality at all in the house unless it was absolutely necessary. So Harry would likely not have had any thought of what his attraction was to either gender. Second, as to the poisoning issues, did you know that some toxins stay in your body your entire life? Take a look into some of the herbs that were common in alchemy. Aconite, digitalis, nightshade, cohosh, pennyroyal...the list goes on with some effect needing only a small dose to cause irreperable harm.

Now, on to the story.

Chapter 7

"Are you sure that Dobby isn't just barmy?" Hermione asked after Jade related the short conversation she had with the house elf before Hermione had returned.

"No, not really, but he did have on clothes. Also I didn't want to say this earlier, but…" Jade paused. "I saw the white phoenix when I was in the book too. I really think she was there."

"Jade, the white phoenix is a myth. Like the stories the muggles tell of King Arthur."

"But Arthur and Merlin were real. Just like centaurs, unicorns, and goblins as far as we knew before last year, were myths too. Maybe there is a kernel of truth to the phoenix as well. What do you know about it?"

Hermione thought for a second. "It was mentioned in a couple of the histories of the wizarding war. People talked about a white phoenix flying in to save them. The problem is there is no such thing as a white phoenix. Most people chalked it up to just stories or patronus."

Jade turned thoughtful. "So the white phoenix could actually be a person that used a patronus to fight off Death Eaters."

Hermione bit her lip. "Possibly, but appearances kept happening after the war too. As if people needed something to believe in."

Jade blinked. "Why would they need something to believe in after the war was won?"

Hermione shook her head. "That's just it, Jade. There wasn't a win. Muggle-borns were still mistrusted, other magical creatures are treated as second class citizens, and unless you're a pure blood, it's nearly impossible to get a decent job. So who really did win?"

Jade scowled. "And yet they will use me as their symbol of victory. This isn't right, Hermione."

"But what can we do about it, Jade?"

Jade got a devious look on her face. "Maybe we should follow the white phoenix's example."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Jade's grin widened. "Why by righting wrongs. And I know just the place to start."

JPJPJPJPJPJP

"Keep your eyes closed, Hagrid" Jade said as she led the large man thru the castle.

"I still don't see what the point of marching me thru the school is, Jade."

Jade giggled as she led him into the second floor bathroom. "You'll see. Ok, Hagrid, open your eyes."

Hagrid opened his eyes and blushed immediately. "Jade! I'm not supposed to be in here! It's the lil' ladies room!"

"It's ok, Hagrid" Myrtle replied as she appeared.

Hagrid blushed deeper before responding. "Myrtle, I, uh, um…"

"I wanted to thank you." Myrtle said.

Hagrid looked down at the floor. "I killed you."

"Hagrid, you kept me from killing other people. You were brave enough to do what no one else would, and what they did to you was unforgivable."

"It's ok. I didn't want to do magic after that anyways."

"But you have to, Hagrid. You have to protect Jade."

"I am!" he said, looking up at Myrtle defiantly.

Myrtle smiled. "But not to the best of your ability. You're a wizard, Hagrid. You need a wand."

"But the Ministry won't allow me to have a wand."

Myrtle cocked her head and her smile turned into a grin. "So we'll just have to get you a wand without the Ministry knowing it." Jade then pulled a small box from behind her back. She opened it up to reveal a wand. "Rowan wand, twelve inches, with a thestral heartstring. Good all around magic wand with that extra punch when you need to protect someone." Myrtle described.

Hagrid choked up. "Myrtle! Your wand?"

Myrtle laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not using it!"

Hagrid gently picked up the wand and wiped a tear from his eye. "Thank you Myrtle."

Myrtle floated up to Hagrid and brushed her ghostly lips against his cheek. "You're a good man, Rubeus. Now, promise me you'll take care of Jade and her friends."

"I will, Myrtle. I promise."

Myrtle smiled as she started to fade away. "Bye Jade. I'll tell your parents hi for you."

Hagrid turned to Jade after Myrtle disappeared completely. "Thank you, Jade."

"You're my friend, Hagrid. Isn't that what friends are supposed to do? Help each other?"

JPJPJPJPJP

Jade made her way into Professor Dumbledore's office. "You wanted to see me sir?"

Professor Dumbledore turned from his guests, a tall man with very long blond hair that looked slightly familiar and a somewhat shorter woman with her brown hair braided down her back. "Ah yes, Ms. Potter. Now all we are waiting for is Master Malfoy."

"This is absolutely ridiculous," the blond haired man exclaimed.

"Now, now," commented the brown haired woman. "Your son has accepted responsibility for the house elf's actions. Therefore, Ms. Potter is due certain recompense."

"Oh you're just loving this, aren't you Philpott?" the blond haired man spat.

Before she could respond, Draco appeared at the door. "Father?"

The blond man glared at him. "We will talk later."

Albus smiled. "Now that everyone is here, shall we get down to the matter at hand?"

"Yes," the brown haired woman, now known as Ms. Philpott, started. "Now, Ms. Potter has been attacked by a house elf in the employ of the Malfoys. Draco Malfoy has assumed responsibility and has offered Ms. Potter recompense."

The blond man, Mr. Malfoy, Jade assumed, scowled. "We already fired the bloody creature."

Ms. Philpott smiled at him. "And yet Lucius, by wizarding law, she would be entitle to your entire fortune. Ms. Potter, is this what you would like?"

Jade shook her head. "That would just be punishing them for something that the elf did."

Lucius smiled. "See? There's no need for recompense. The girl says it herself."

Jade held up her hand. "I didn't say there wasn't a need for recompense. From what I understand, I can ask for service as well as money, correct?"

Ms. Philpott looked thoughtful. "It is unusual, but not against the law."

Jade smiled. "Alright then. I will consider recompense 1000 galleons a year until my 17th birthday and in addition, Draco Malfoy has to serve my family for two months each year until the same date as a Muggle."

Lucius slammed his fist down on Dumbledore's desk. "That is outrageous!"

Jade smiled prettily. "We could always go back to Ms. Philpott's idea."

"Oh yes, Lucius," Ms. Philpott purred. "Please turn down the girl's offer."

Draco coughed. "Actually, Father is not the one who made the honor debt. I am. Ms. Potter, I accept your terms."

Jade turned to Draco, bowed and replied, "I am honored to hear that."

Lucius' face was turning an unnatural shade of magenta. "Very well. Now if you will excuse me, I have things to attend to." With that, he stormed out of the office.

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Ms. Potter, it seems you've made a very dangerous enemy."

Ms. Philpott snorted. "Albus, she had that enemy before she was born. Now, as your temporary magical guardian, I must say that I am proud of how you have handled this situation. I will make arrangements with your muggle guardians so they are aware of the situation."

Jade smiled. "Oh, Hermione and I already worked it out with them. They are preparing the guest room for when we come home." She then turned to Draco and grinned. "You're going to look so cute in red and gold."

"I think I'd rather my chances in Azkaban," Draco murmured.

O O O O O O O

Lucius stormed into the house. "Bloody Potters. Nosey mudbloods."

"What's the matter, Lucius? Things not go your way?"

The voice stopped Lucius in his tracks. He slowly turned to see a lady sitting serenely watching him. "Impossible!"

"Hardly," the lady commented as she lifted up an old leather tome. "You've been a bad boy."

"You're, you're dead!"

"Again, not so much. The chamber? Being a heartless bastard isn't enough? You have to become a mass murderer? Really, brother, this is low, even for you."

"What do you want?"

The lady's eyes flared. "What I want is for children to grow up in a world without prejudice. What I want is for the crimes that you and your friends used to do on a daily basis to be so incomprehensible that the mere thought of them would send shivers to the soul. What I want is for everyone to be treated as an equal." With that she levitated the book above her hand just before it burst into flames burning away to ash. "Most of all, I want your sick Dark Lord and his barely better opponent to let people think for themselves. Am I clear Lucius?"

Lucius nodded slowly. "And what would you have of me?"

The lady smiled as she stood. "Only to make sure you are on the right side of the coming war."

"And that side would be?"

The lady picked up a bit of floo powder and looked at him. "Not against me, of course." She then stepped into the green flames and was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Author's notes: Okay, let's see If I can answer this in order. First, the "cute" comment was more a jab at Draco than anything. As for it not being a guy thing, Well lets just say you might get more of a revelation into the mind of Jade Potter in the future. Second, you're right Cat. The White Phoenix does play a lot in this. Don't worry about Draco too much, though. As you'll see in this chapter, things might be looking up for him as well. Let's see, what else? Oh, how Jade is accepting this. Well that ties into the above response, but I will give you this little nugget of knowledge to nibble on: There is a portion of the human population that would not suffer as many ill effects from having their gender changed.

Finally to the Masked Critic, One word does not make a sudden vocabulary change. and this was far from overnight. Just because this jumps along, doesn't mean only a week has passed. And we'll write what works for the story, not what "critics" demand. If you no like, then no read.

Chapter 8

The rest of the school term sped by and soon the final feast was upon them. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin were sad to find themselves behind Hufflepuff for the house cup. Secretly Jade smiled. _That one's for you, Myrtle,_ she thought. As the students dug into their final feast in the hall for the year, Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Another year has passed with its own share of victories and tragedies. Sadly, Professor Lockheart will not be our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor next year due to irregularities in his resume. On a brighter note, Ms. Potter and Ms. Weasley are still with us and a malady that has long plagued Hogwarts has been lifted. Congratulations to House Hufflepuff for winning the house cup this year, and House Ravenclaw for winning the Quidditch Cup." This solicited a shout of "We'll get you next year!" from the Gryffindor table, with counter shouting, "Not if we get them first!" from the Slytherin table. The professor waited until the din had died down before continuing. "May you have a pleasant summer and be ready on September first for your new classes. Now tuck in!"

Jade looked over to see Hermione practically vibrating in her seat. Rolling her eyes she whispered, "Let it out, sis."

"This is going to be so great!" Hermione squealed.

"Yeah," Ron commented. "You get to make Malfoy a house elf."

Jade scowled at Ron. "We're doing no such thing. We're just educating him on his bigotry."

"Then once he goes home we're heading to France for a whole month!" Hermione blurted out.

Jade blinked. "I didn't know about the trip to France."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Oh! Mom wanted it to be a surprise. Promise to act surprised when she tells you?"

Jade held up her hand. "On my honor."

Ron looked dejected. "When will you be able to go to the Burrow?"

"Um, well, uh…Ron, I'd really like to get to know my new family," Jade said. "I mean, you understand, right?"

Ron sighed. "I guess. Mum will be plenty disappointed that you won't be there at all this summer, though."

"I'll try to come sometime during the summer for a few days. I mean, we still have to get our books and such," Jade reasoned.

"Right," Ron said, smiling.

"And then when we start school you'll have to deal with us all the time. I'm sure you'll be sick of us by winter hols," Hermione added.

"Just don't turn Jade into a bookworm, ok Hermione?" Ron joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, Ronald. I have as much chance of turning Jade into a bookworm as Lavender has of turning her into a fashion plate."

Jade chuckled. "I have the best friends. Come on, let's go pack."

JPJPJPJP

Two days after the end of term, Norma Philpott arrived at Malfoy Manor. After being coldly received by Mrs. Malfoy, she patiently waited for Draco to make his appearance. A few minutes later Draco entered the sitting room with a suit case in tow and wearing a designer shirt, slacks, and dress shoes.

Norma quirked an eyebrow. "A little formal, aren't we Mr. Malfoy?"

"I have taught my son to be presentable at all times," Narcissa answered for him.

"Mm-hm…Alright, shall we go Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked to his mother. "I expect you to be on your best behavior at all times," she warned him. "And remember your agreement is only with Ms. Potter, not the muggles."

"Yes Mother," Draco said quietly before joining Norma next to the floo.

Norma again took note of the very formal interaction between mother and son. There was none of the "I'll miss you" or "Write often" that one would expect of a mother sending her son off for two months. It bore further investigation, but only after she had Draco safely away at the Granger's. Plus, she would probably need help.

O O O O O O O O

"I'm not sure I like this," Roger Granger grumbled as they waited for Ms. Philpott and Draco to arrive in the back yard. "Your mother and I work all day and it leaves the three of you alone. What if he tries something?"

Jade snickered and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Dad, it's Draco. The only thing he is likely to try is to get out of doing anything for himself," Hermione assured him.

"Yeah," Jade added. "He's even more of a girl than Hermione is."

"I still don't like it."

"Roger," Jane Granger admonished. "He is a twelve year old boy and Ms. Philpott assured us that he would not have his wand. I think our daughters can handle him."

Jade brightened up at Jane calling her daughter. It was still something she was getting used to.

An audible pop sounded from the back of the garden and Ms. Philpott and Draco walked into view. When she saw what Draco was wearing, Jade knew this was going to be a long two months.

"Please tell me that's not all you brought to wear, Malfoy," Jade groaned.

Draco looked down at his clothes before answering, "What's wrong with this?"

"Draco, we're going to have to do some yard work," Hermione quipped. "Don't you have shorts and t-shirts?"

"Don't you have help for that?" Draco shot back.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, this year we do. You," Jade answered.

"You can't be serious," Draco drawled.

"I'm afraid they are, Draco," Ms. Philpott sighed. "And you agreed to this arrangement. This is part of living as a muggle."

"Fine," he snapped. "Where do I begin?"

"Well, we'll begin with taking your things upstairs and getting you settled in. I think the yard can wait until tomorrow," Jane said. She then led everyone inside for tea.

After getting Draco settled in the guest room and Ms. Philpott had left again for the Ministry, Jade volunteered herself and Draco to do the dishes from tea. Draco followed her into the kitchen and began rolling up his sleeves, only to turn and see Jade putting the dishes in what looked to be a cabinet.

"What are you doing, Potter? Aren't we meant to wash them first?" he asked.

"It's a dish drawer, Draco. You load them in, add detergent, and it washes them for you. We're not complete Neanderthals, you know." Jade smirked.

"Then why did you have me come in here with you?"

Jade closed the dish drawer and turned it on. "Part of your education. You'll probably need to do this every once in a while."

"Ah." Draco looked at the dish drawer. "Are you sure that's not magic?"

"100% muggle made. Fisher and Paykel to be exact. Now please tell me that you do have shorts and a t-shirt. I don't want you dying of heat stroke tomorrow," Jade inquired.

"Why should you care?"

Jade sighed. "Look, Draco, we're spending the next two months together. We might as well try to get along. And this is mostly just to show you that Muggles aren't that bad."

"So you're not going to try to kill me?" Draco asked.

Jade smirked. "Not intentionally."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel much better."

Jade laughed. "Don't worry Draco. A little hard work never killed anyone."

JPJPJPJP

The next day, Draco was gasping over the handle of the push mower. "I think I'm done for. Potter, you lied. You are trying to kill me."

Jade looked up from the flower bed. "Quit being such a baby, Draco. You're almost done."

Hermione stood up and took off her gardening gloves. "I'll go in and get us something to drink. I think we could all use a break…when he's done."

When Hermione came back out with the drinks, Draco was just putting the mower in the shed at the back of the yard. She was almost to him when he used the tail of his shirt to wipe his face. His back was to her and when he pulled up on the front of the shirt, the back rose up above the waist of his shorts and Hermione saw a criss-crossing pattern of grey and purple marks. She gasped at the site and Draco spun around in surprise.

"What, Granger?"

"Oh, um, nothing, I just nearly dropped your glass," she stuttered. "Here, have some lemonade. It will help cool you down."

"Thank you. So what's next on Potter's list of muggle tortures?"

"I think she said something about the pool…" Hermione grinned.

"It looked fine to me. What more could it need?"

Jade walked up. "Oh, you know, you have to check the filters and the chemicals. I'll show you what to do."

Jade led Draco over to the pool. "The first thing you have to do is check the filter baskets to make sure they are empty." Jade got down on her knees and leaned over to show him where the baskets were. When Draco leaned over to check the second basket, Jade gave him a shove that sent him into the water. He came up sputtering to see Jade and Hermione leaning on one another so as not to fall over laughing.

"So, Draco," Jade shouted. "How's the chlorine balance?"

"I'm not sure, I think I need your help," Draco said as he grabbed the leg of her shorts and pulled her in with him. Jade and Hermione had been laughing too hard and hadn't noticed how close Draco had gotten to the side of the pool. Not wanting to miss the fun, Hermione backed up and took a running leap into the pool, drowning them again.

JPJPJPJP

Roger paced in front of the three water-logged children standing in front of him. "Now explain to me again how you all ended up in the pool in your clothes."

"Well," Draco began, "Jade was showing me how to check the filter baskets and I kind of leaned in too far. When I started falling, she tried to stop me and we both ended up going in."

"Is this true, Jade?"

"Um, I've learned that I'm not strong enough to keep both myself and Draco from falling in the pool," Jade answered evasively.

"Mm hm. And Hermione? How did you end up soaked as well?"

"Oh, I jumped in," Hermione said unabashed. "I couldn't let them have all the fun."

Jade and Draco just gaped at her blatant honesty. Roger just chuckled and shook his head. "Go upstairs and change. And Jade, from now on, the pool is off limits whenever your mother and I are not here."

"Yes sir," she said sheepishly.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at Jade as they headed upstairs. "That was it?"

Jade shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Why? What did you expect?"

Draco frowned, "Nothing. He said your mother and I."

Jade eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah, what of it?"

Draco looked confused. "What did he mean by that?"

"Just what he said. They adopted me, Draco. I'm their daughter by law now."

"But doesn't it seem sort of sudden? I mean, how do they know if they really like you?"

Jade shrugged again. "It just feels right. They didn't question it, so neither did I."

"Oh," said Draco as he walked into the guest room. "I'll have to think on that."

Jade rolled her eyes before she closed the door to her and Hermione's room. "Mental, that one," she muttered.

"Who's mental?" Hermione asked.

"Draco. He was asking about why Dad said your mother and I when he was addressing me. I explained about being adopted and he said he would have to think on it."

Hermione bit her lip. "You might want to lay off a bit, Jade."

"Oh come on, Hermione. The work wasn't that hard today. And I made sure he didn't get hurt."

Hermione shook her head. "I saw some marks on his back earlier. I think his father beats him. Did you notice how he was standing there when Dad was asking about the pool thing? It was like he was going to jump in front of us. Like he expected physical violence."

"So did I, honestly. I mean, I know they're not like the Dursleys, but, conditioning and all that. I at least expected a swat."

Hermione gaped. "That's barbaric! And anyway, he's been here for almost 2 days. Any marks from a simple swat would have faded by now. These marks were purple and gray like old bruises."

Jade's eyes darkened. "As if I didn't have enough reasons to hate that man. Should we ask him about it?"

"Not today. Let's let him get more comfortable with being here before we hit him with anything like that."

Jade nodded. "Then we sic Norma on Malfoy's arse. Let him see what it feels like to have someone call WFD on him for a change."

JPJPJPJP

One of the dark corridors of Azkaban Prison was suddenly and briefly lit by a blinding white light. Inside his cell, Sirius Black found himself wondering how something so pure could exist in this place, even for such a short time. Then his cell door opened and he was staring at a face that he had thought he would never see again in this lifetime.

"Is it really you? Are you the angel come to take me thru the Veil? Maybe I won't have to be Kissed after all…" Sirius began to babble.

"Shhh, Padfoot. I'm no angel and definitely not here to take you beyond the Veil. There is a young person out there who needs your help. Your goddaughter," the White Lady said.

"Well, now I know I've gone round the twist. I don't have a goddaughter, but a godson."

"I think this paper will bring you a few surprises, Padfoot. The first was a surprise for the entire wizarding world, but the second is more just for you," she told him as she handed him a slightly dated copy of the Daily Prophet.

When Sirius read the headline, his face mirrored most everyone else's when they read it as well. "_**Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Now Girl Who Lived?**_"

"What happened?" he asked.

"A sad necessity, I'm afraid. There is something else there that requires your attention." She then directed his eyes to the picture below the headline. It was a picture of Jade, Hermione, Ron, and Scabbers, Ron's pet rat.

"Peter!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," she replied. "Your goddaughter needs your help. She's in a great deal of danger."

"But you could help. More than I can conscidering where I currently reside," he snapped back.

"If I were to show my hand too soon it would reveal my existence to our enemies. You're location, however, can be quickly remedied without alerting anyone to my presence." With that she gently took hold of his arm and whisked him away in a second flash of pure white light.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm posting this a little early because 1) I have yet to finish the next chapter of Harry's Harem and 2) now I have two stories that I'm desperately trying to get another chapter finished on. Cat, It's a powered pushmower. I'm not a sadist. A little fun in this one folks. Some at Jade's expense. Most at Draco's Have at!

Chapter 9

Jade woke the next morning with a dull ache low in her abdomen. She thought nothing of it, figuring she must have pulled something when Draco pulled her into the pool. She went into the bathroom for her morning routine and when she got undressed for her shower, noticed a bloodstain in her underwear. She stood there, shocked and confused, and then bent double as the dull ache suddenly became a sharp pain. She shouted out in shock and pain, and just a little fear as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Jade, are you ok?" Hermione's voice came from outside the bathroom door.

"I don't know. I hurt and I'm bleeding…" Jade said as she sat down on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest, still clutching her underwear in her hand.

"I'm coming in, ok?" Hermione said as she opened the door, wand in hand. The sight of Jade curled up on the floor gave her a start, until she saw the panties in her hand. Then she understood completely. "Jade you're not hurt. Everything will be fine."

"How do you know? This could be some sort of curse!" Jade exclaimed.

Hermione chuckled. "Well, you're not far off, but it's nothing to do with magic. I'm guessing you have no wounds, and the blood was only there?" she asked, pointing at Jade's underwear.

Jade nodded, still curled up on the floor.

"And since you were a boy until recently, you never had to have the talk about menstruation. Congratulations, Jade. You just started your first period." Hermione smiled down at Jade.

"What? What's a period and why did I have to start it? And when does it end?"

"It's a natural part of being a woman and it ends sometime in your 60's."

"What?"

"I'll go get Mom. She's better at this than I am."

JPJPJPJP

"That was horrible! I've never been so uncomfortable in my life! Please tell me this is the last of the surprises that come with being a girl," Jade groused to Hermione after her "chat" with Jane.

"Mom said something about a sex talk when we're older, but…"

"Oh God, just kill me now."

"What are you on about, Potter?" Draco asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Jade glared at him and snarled, "Mind your own, Malfoy," and stomped out to the backyard.

Draco blinked. "What's up with her?"

Hermione sighed. This was going to be a long week. "Nothing you did, Draco. Just try to be the least annoying person you can imagine for the next 3 or 4 days, ok?"

"I'm the least annoying person I know," Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione sighed again. "Right. Don't say I didn't warn you. You might want to put in an owl order to Honeydukes for a lot of chocolate. It might be the only thing that will keep you alive this week."

"Aren't you being a bit overdramatic, Granger?"

At that, one of the beach balls that had been innocently floating in the pool exploded into a million little pieces of plastic confetti.

Draco gaped in confusion while Hermione got a determined look on her face.

"Owl order isn't going to be fast enough. We're going to have to go to the market."

JPJPJPJP

The rest of the week settled into a routine of Draco trying to avoid Jade and if he couldn't, then making sure chocolate was readily available. This led Jade to ask Hermione if Draco was trying to fatten her up for something. Hermione got a good laugh out of that.

"No, it's just a self-preservation technique I taught him. Cramps over?"

"Yes, everything seems to be over, thank Merlin. I can't believe we have to do this every month!"

"Welcome to the wonderful world of womanhood."

Before Jade could respond, an owl flew down and landed on the table between them. They had been sitting on the back deck enjoying the morning sun while watching Draco mow the lawn. The owl held it's leg out to Jade looking a tad impatient. When she removed the letter, she noticed it had a Ministry seal on it.

"More news from the Ministry. Wonder what I've done now," Jade muttered as she unrolled the scroll.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_I have recently been made aware of an oversight on my part. When I left Mr. Malfoy in your care, I neglected to mention his impending birthday. As Mr. Malfoy will not be with his family on June 25, I would ask that you and your family acknowledge his birthday in some way. My apologies for my terrible oversight. Thank you for your help in this matter._

_Norma Philpott_

_Wizarding Families Division_

Jade chuckled as she handed the letter over to Hermione. "Our lawn boy is about to have a birthday."

Hermione read the letter over quickly and gasped. "It's only 2 weeks away! What are we going to do?"

Jade looked thoughtful. "We're supposed to be teaching him about Muggle life, right? Why don't we throw him a Muggle birthday party?"

Hermione smiled. "That's a great idea. Who would we invite? We can't really invite any of his friends, if you want to call them that, and our friends are right out."

"Not so fast, Hermione. What about Neville? And Blaise Zabini never joined in on any of the pure blood crap or taunting. He'd probably be safe too, but we can ask Professor Dumbledore just in case. That would be 5 of us and Mom and Dad. I think that would be pretty good for a first Muggle birthday party, I guess," Jade said with a little less enthusiasm. She really didn't have anything to compare it to, since she had never had a party herself.

"That would be great Jade. I'll go call Mom and make sure she and Dad are ok with it before we start sending out owls. You keep blondie out here, nice and oblivious," Hermione smirked as she started in the house.

As Hermione walked into the house a grin spread across Jade's face. "Keep him oblivious, huh? That shouldn't be too hard." She looked up in time to see Draco heading towards the house. "Then again…" Jade jumped up from the chair to head Draco off before he could get to the house.

"Hi Draco! Where are you going?"

"I'm going in for a drink. I'm parched from working out in the sun."

"Oh, you have a seat out here in the shade. I'll get it for you," Jade offered.

Draco looked at her suspiciously. "And why would you do that?"

"To make up for being such a crabby brat last week, ok?"

Deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt, Draco sat down in one of the lawn chairs. "Water will be fine. I just need something to cool off."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Jade turned to head into the house and when she reached the door she looked down and saw the water hose. She paused for a moment in thought. He did say that water was fine, but she really should bring it in a glass. But this would be so much faster…and funnier. Decision made, she quietly unwound the hose and turned the water on. She then crept up behind Draco, spray nozzle in hand, and opened it up full blast down the back of his shirt.

Draco jumped up screaming, "What the…! Potter! What was that for?"

Jade was giggling uncontrollably. Finally she was able to choke out, "Well, you did say water would be fine." With that she collapsed on the grass in another fit of laughter.

Draco stalked back towards her and snatched the hose out of her hands. "Think that's funny, huh? Let's see how you like it." With that, he turned the hose on Jade, who lay helpless on the grass, unable to stop laughing. Soon her laughter became infectious and Draco found himself sitting beside her on the soggy ground trying to catch his breath.

That is how Hermione found them. Wet, muddy, and unsuccessfully trying to suppress the lingering giggles. "Do I want to know?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jade got me a drink," Draco said and then dissolved into laughter again, soon followed by Jade.

"Ah. May I suggest a glass next time?"

JPJPJPJP

The next two weeks taxed Jade and Hermione's sneaking ability to its absolute limit. In between chores and studies and meals they set about covertly inviting two guests and planning a party while trying to figure out how to approach Draco about the marks on his back.

The morning of the event held less than auspicious beginnings as Draco offered to wash the dishes. An hour later, after cleaning up the overflowing suds from an over-soaped dish drawer Hermione instructed Draco on the proper way to load and wash the dishes.

"Well how was I supposed to know you were only supposed to use one packet? It didn't look like enough for that many dishes," Draco said, clearly frustrated.

"It's alright, Draco. Just remember, one packet per load. Why don't you go on up and get changed? I think Dad wants you to go to the garden shop with him."

Draco nodded and headed upstairs. Who would have thought that he would enjoy working in the garden, especially when it involved more than just waving your wand? He was also looking forward to some time out of the house and away from all the women.

Jade waited until he was out of earshot. "So it's all set?"

"Yep. Dad is going to make sure they stay gone until 2. Neville and Blaise should be here by 1:30. Mom is picking up the cake and a few other things at the store as we speak. All we have to do is wait for the boys to leave so we can decorate."

Jade grinned. "I hope he likes the Quidditch stuff I got him. What did you end up getting him, Hermione?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just a journal."

"A journal?"

"I thought he might like somewhere to write his thoughts down. He probably won't even like it," Hermione babbled.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Mione," Jade said.

"Mione?"

"Well, your name can be a bit of a mouthful at times. And besides, anyone can call you Hermione. Only people who know you well would think to call you Mione," Jade explained.

Hermione grumbled. "Sounds like some defective Disney character."

Jade grinned. "Well, we are kind of like the sorcerer's apprentice."

After dodging the pillow that Hermione threw at her and hearing the front door close, Jade headed for the kitchen to put together the snacks and punch for the party while Hermione started on the decorations for the living room. About an hour later, Jane returned home with the cake and ice cream and helped with the last of the decorating. The three of them had just enough time after they finished to get ready before Neville and Blaise were supposed to arrive.

Jade had just finished getting dressed when she heard the doorbell chime. "I'll get it," she offered. Without waiting for a response, she ran downstairs to answer the door. When she opened the door she found Blaise on the front stoop and Neville walking up the walkway. "Right on time, gentlemen. Come on in."

Blaise smirked as he walked in. (Why was it that all Slytherins seemed to be able to do that? Did Snape give classes?) He looked her over and said, "Well Potter, it seems that being a girl suits you. Who knew you could clean up so well."

"Blaise, quit being rude. Hi Neville," Hermione said as she came down the stairs.

"Rude? I'm never rude, Granger. I was just commenting on the improvement of Gryffindor's scenery. I'm sure both you lovely ladies ensure Neville's pleasant dreams."

Behind him Neville went pale and then blushed scarlet, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at the floor.

"Don't mind him, Neville. He's all talk. Rumor has it that not even the girls in his own house will give him the time of day," Jade shot back.

Blaise placed a hand over his heart. "And thank Merlin for that. Have you looked at Pansy Parkinson? And don't even get me started Millicent Bulstrode."

This made everybody chuckle and they went into the kitchen for lemonade while they waited on Roger and Draco to return. Blaise was courteous to the point of fawning over Mrs. Granger and her home. Neville, on the other hand, managed to stutter out, "Your…your garden looks really nice," before clamming up and trying to hide behind his glass.

Right around 2 pm they heard a car pull into the driveway. Jane turned off the lights and everyone hid in the shadows of the living room. After what seemed like an hour, but was actually only about 5 minutes, the front door finally opened.

"Wonder why all the lights are off. The girls must be out back," Roger commented. "Draco, will you flip on the light in the living room? I want to look thru the paper before we get started out back."

"Sure," Draco answered. He took a step into the room but before he could find the light switch the room was filled with light and he was assaulted with shouts of "Surprise!" Draco nearly jumped out of his skin with fright and was very happy he didn't have his wand on him when he realized who was in the room.

"Merlin! Are you trying to kill me? What's going…wait…Blaise? What are you doing here?"

Jade grinned. "It's your birthday, Draco. We're having a birthday party for you and you can't have a party without your best mate."

"Yeah, and I was voted the only one they could stand to spend an afternoon with," Blaise added with a grin.

Draco grinned back. "They don't know you very well, do they, mate?" He turned to Hermione and Jade. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"A little bird told us," Hermione said. "Since you weren't going to be home when your birthday came around, we decided to make sure it didn't go unnoticed."

Draco looked momentarily shaken then righted himself. "You shouldn't have."

Jade tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "But we did. You are going to have a traditional muggle birthday party. Like it or not, mister."

Draco's lips quirked. "Will there be cake?"

"Of course," Jane responded. "But not until after we eat something a bit more nutritious. Who's up for pizza?"

Neville and Draco blinked. "What's Pizza?" asked the confused blonde.

Blaise grinned. "Only the food of the gods. Please tell me you didn't muck it up with all those crazy ingredients."

Jane laughed. "No, just the traditionals: one romana, one viennese, and one capricciosa."

Blaise was through the kitchen door and staring at the table in awe. When the others caught up, Blaise whispered. "Granger, could your parents adopt me?"

"Blaise, your parents are Italian. Don't tell me you don't get pizza whenever you like," Hermione laughed.

"As much as I love magic, nobody does pizza like Muggles. It's…heaven," Blaise sighed.

After some light teasing, they settled down to eat. Neville and Draco decided that Blaise was right and all of the kids vowed to try and get pizza added to the menu at school. Once everyone was comfortable, Neville leaned over to Hermione.

"Hermione, why am I here?" Neville whispered.

"You accepted our invitation."

"Why did you invite me? I mean, Draco hates me."

"How can he hate you, Neville? He doesn't even know you. You could have said no to the invitation."

"And leave you and Jade here alone with two Slytherins?" Neville asked in alarm, getting everyone else's attention.

Hermione grinned. "That's my brave Gryffindor. Now why don't you try talking to him? You might find you have something in common."

Neville nervously looked over at Draco. "Um…what do you think about the garden out back?"

Draco shrugged. "It's a bit of work, but really nice. I especially like the Queen Annes, even if they are Gryffindor red."

Neville brightened up a bit. "You have Queen Annes here? They must be beautiful. I would have thought you an Emerald Tea person."

"I've never seen one. Mother tends to be a fan of white roses so the Queen Annes are the first different type that I've been around."

"My Gran grows them. I'll send you a clipping."

"You probably better send it here." Draco looked over and saw Blaise smirking. "You tell anyone we had this conversation and I'll have to kill you."

Neville stuttered, "Wh..wh..what?"

Blaise smirked. "Don't worry, Neville, that wasn't directed at you."

Draco suddenly looked hopeful. "When do we get to the cake?"

Jade laughed. "Presents first, then cake."

"Presents? Are you out to spoil me, Potter?"

"Draco, it's a Muggle birthday party. Muggles give each other presents," Jade explained.

"And what is expected in return?" Draco asked, suspiciously.

Hermione blinked. "Well, nothing. Why would we expect anything in return?"

Draco seemed to be wrestling with the concept. Jade sighed and put a package in front of him. "Mine first."

Draco cautiously began removing the paper, almost as if he expected the box to explode. When he opened the box he found a pair of silver and green seeker's gloves. "These are custom," he said with astonishment.

"Yeah, now no excuses when Gryffindor kicks your butt next season," Jade smirked.

A smile played across Draco's lips. "In your dreams, Potter."

Blaise laughed. "Mine next."

Draco started on the next package with a little more confidence. Inside he found a small, round, silver case. He pulled it out and looked at Blaise confused.

"It's one half of a set of two way mirrors," Blaise explained as he pulled its mate out of his pocket.

Draco laughed. "Blaise, I never knew you cared this much."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Do realize how boring it is without you around? It's more saving me from madness.

"Ok, whatever you say, Blaise. So, Neville, what do you have for me?" Draco asked.

Neville was suddenly nervous again. He handed Draco something that looked suspiciously like a book.

Draco's suspicions were confirmed when he removed the paper. There was not title on the front or spine and when he tried to open the cover the pages opened to the middle. Instead of finding print, Draco found an empty space inside.

"It's a false book," Neville explained, "so you can hide things away, but they are still within easy reach. You can set a password so no one else can open it."

"Thanks, Neville. That's really handy."

Jade chuckled. "You gave a Slytherin a hiding spot? Isn't that a bit redundant?"

Draco grinned. "One can never have too many hiding spots. Especially in the dorms."

Blaise chuckled. "Pansy is going to go spare."

Hermione looked confused. "Pansy? Parkinson?"

Blaise nodded. "She's always snooping in Draco's stuff."

"And you haven't reported her?"

Draco looked offended. "And miss the chances to prank her? Not on your life, Granger. So let's see what you have for me," he said as he picked up the last gift. Hermione suddenly went pale.

"Draco, you really don't have to. I mean, it's not as good as the others…In fact, it's kind of silly, now that I think about it," Hermione stammered.

Draco removed the wrapping and found the leather bound journal with his initials embossed on the front. He ran his hand over the dark green leather before looking up at Hermione. "Wow, it's great, Hermione."

"Really?" Hermione squeaked. "You think so?"

Draco nodded as he opened it up. "Is this vellum?"

"I wanted to make sure there were enough pages to record all your thoughts. And vellum is easily enchanted. You know, incase you wanted to make it an endless book."

"You can do that? Can you teach me?" Draco asked in quick succession.

"I think I saw it in a book in the library. I'm sure I could find it again once we get back to school," Hermione beamed.

"That would be brilliant! Thanks, Hermione." Draco smiled.

"Ok, who's ready for cake?" Jade asked.

JP JP JP JP JP

The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon it was time for Neville and Blaise to head home. As Jade and Hermione sat in their room getting ready for bed, Jade noticed Hermione was unusually happy.

"So, just how long have you been sweet on Malfoy, Mione?"

Hermione stopped brushing her hair. "Excuse me?" she gaped.

"You heard me," Jade said. "That was an expensive journal and you went to the trouble to have it monogrammed. Not something you give to just anybody."

"He's not just anybody. He's been living in our house for a month, Jade."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. Would you get something like that for Ron?"

"Well of couse not. He wouldn't know what to do with a journal if it came with instructions. And what about those gloves?" Hermione shot back.

"They were a perfectly acceptable gift from one seeker to another. And I'm trying to bury the hatchet."

"Well, why can't I do the same thing? I mean, he hated all of us."

"Hermione, I snubbed him. You were just caught in the crossfire. He didn't attack you until you became mine and Ron's friend."

"I still say you're reading too much into it."

Jade threw up her hands. "Fine, I give. Have it your way. I'm going to bed."

As the lights went out and Hermione was just about to drift off to sleep, she allowed herself a small smile. "He liked it," she whispered to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Author's Notes:Thanks for all the reviews people, and the no-prize goes to Cat for his invaluable observation skills. Speaking of observation skills, my dear Raina pointed out that we didn't see any of the Lady or her associates in the last chapter. Let's kick it off wiyth them then.

Chapter 10

A large shaggy dog padded quietly around the unstable looking building known as the Burrow. As he came close to the property's edge, the dog cautiously sniffed the air before shifting into the shape of Sirius Black. Raising his wand into the air he cast a series of silent spells. After a few minutes he frowned.

"Just what are you playing at Albus?" he muttered. "There's no way Arthur or Molly could have cast these. What are you protecting?" Without another word, Sirius shifted back into his canine form and headed north. A half hour later he came to the backdoor of the Lovegood's tower and scratched for entry.

Norma Philpot answered the door, stepping aside to allow him entrance. "Snuffles, you are the most irresponsible mutt I have ever had the displeasure of knowing! What if you had gotten caught?"

Sirius shifted back into his human form. "Then Amelia would have given me Veritaserum and everything would come out. Besides, it was worth it. She's right. Either Albus knows that Peter's there or he's hiding something."

Norma glared at him. "I don't care if he's secretly hiding Voldemort's illegitimate grandchild. I just got you back, Padfoot. I don't want to lose you again."

Sirius softened. "I promise I'll be more careful. Besides, I'm not exactly back to Marauder material yet anyway. So, are we staying for dinner? I heard Phil say something about fish and chips."

Norma scowled. "Oh no, you shaggy mutt. You're going back to Painin Thearse for some nice chicken broth and rice."

"Aw, but, but, but, he even got cod! Can't I just have a taste?" Sirius whined.

"After 12 years in Azkaban your system is by no means ready for the likes of fried fish and potatoes. And besides, I'm the one who has to sleep with you. To the floo, now mister."

O O O O O O

After Draco's party, life retuned to the comfortable routine they teens had established from before. About midway through July, Draco pulled Hermione aside.

"Isn't Potter's birthday coming up?" Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded nervously. "Draco I know what you're thinking. I'm not sure giving Jade a surprise party is a good idea."

"Why not? You decided to jump out at me."

Hermione bit her lip. "This can't go beyond us. If Jade finds out I told you…"

Draco looked at her concerned. "Ok. What is it?"

"I'm serious, Draco! Promise me."

"I promise, Hermione. I won't tell a soul. Not even Blaise."

Hermione took a breath. "Jade's muggle family weren't the most nurturing guardians."

"I can understand that. Must be hard not being able to understand your nephew's world," Draco said.

"No, Draco. They understood the magical world just fine. They hated it. They hated Jade. Her first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs."

Draco blinked. "Potter lived in a cupboard? Wasn't there enough room for him to have his own room?"

Hermione nodded. "There was plenty of room, they just didn't want to waste it on a freak. That's what they called him and it was more than that, Draco. They beat him. They gave him what they called chores that an adult would have trouble completing in the time they gave him and then beat him when he didn't finish, or finish to their liking. They withheld food from him. Why do you think he was so small when he started school and why he ate like he did? He was suffering from malnutrition. It's just been since the change and living here that she's known how normal people live."

Draco looked stunned. "Why hasn't Dumbledore done something? He has to know."

Hermione shrugged. "Who knows why he does things the way he does. Ms. Philpott said he even tried to protest our adopting Jade."

"Alright, no surprise party. No need to scare her. We could still have a party, though. Make her think that it's just going to be the family, me, and the Weasel. Then we invite other people and have them just 'drop in'. Suddenly she's having a party with all her friends that was a surprise without the heart attack."

"That's a great idea, Draco," Hermione beamed. "Now we just have to figure out who to invite."

"Well, there is the Gryffindor Gossip society," Draco smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They are not that bad. Okay maybe they are, but Parvati is friendly and will likely want to bring Padma along. How about Neville and Blaise?"

Draco nodded. "Neville's alright and Blaise will be all for it if we have pizza again. Who else?"

"Well, I think Dean and Seamus are out due to their hatred of all things Slytherin." Hermione cast an apologetic glance to Draco. "But Ginny will probably come with Ron, so that will be six girls and four boys."

Draco winced. "Any chance for another boy or two to balance things out a bit?"

Hermione smirked. "We could always invite the twins."

"I said balance things out," Draco moaned, "not insure I'd be going home sprouting feathers."

Hermione giggled. "Aw, you'd look cute as a canary."

"There has to be someone else," Draco pleaded, "anyone else."

"Anyone else for what?" Jade asked as she descended the stairs.

"Oh," Hermione replied breezily. "We were just talking about who to have over for your birthday."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "A surprise party?"

Draco shook his head. "We were going to talk to you about it. I mean, your birthday is known by every wizard in Britain. Just thought we'd have a get together."

Jade shrugged. "Sure, just keep it small. Maybe invite Neville and make it a joint party. Afterall we do have the same birthday."

"What about Weasely?" Draco asked cautiously.

Jade sighed and shook her head. "Ginny maybe. I think Ron would try to start trouble. The Twins are right out."

Hermione looked confused. "I thought you liked Fred and George."

Jade smirked. "I do, but I don't want them pranking our lawn boy."

Draco sniffed. "Hermione thinks I'd make a cute canary."

This caused both girls to dissolve into laughter.

JP JP JP JP JP

The following two weeks consisted of Jade working in the garden with either Hermione or Draco while the other went about their part in the surprises that Jade had reluctantly agreed to. She had relented to allowing them to keep the details of the party away from her as long as no one was going to jump out of the curtains or a dark room at her. Finally, the day came and Jade braced herself for the event.

The day began with Jane taking her out for what she called a "spa day". After having her hair, nails and skin styled, primped, polished, and massaged until she was a boneless lump; Jade was poured back into the car and taken to an optometrist for a vision check and a new set of glasses.

At two, they finally returned home and Jade glanced at the door with some trepidation. Jane looked at her with empathy. "I'll go first," she whispered to her adopted daughter.

Jade shook her head and got out of the car. "It's alright. They're my friends." Jade walked in and was momentarily speechless. All about were red and gold ribbons creating a corridor through the living room and kitchen to the back yard.

Hermione stood just inside the door, smiling at Jade. "Happy Birthday," She proclaimed with a glint in her eye.

Jade looked around. "Hermione, what's with all the ribbon?"

"Oh that's just to guide everyone to the back," Hermione explained as she guided Jade towards the back yard.

"The back? Why are we having the party in the back yard?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's a pretty day and there's probably not enough room for everyone inside."

Jade came to a sudden stop. "Everyone? Hermione, who did you invite?"

Hermione paused and bit her lip. "Oh just Ginny, Ron and Mrs. Weasely."

"Well that's good."

"And Parvati and Padma Patil."

Jade blinked. "What?"

Hermione started to look nervous. "And Blaise Zabini, plus you already knew about Neville."

"Hermione!"

Hermione winced at Jade's reaction. "Well I just…You haven't ever had a real birthday Jade, and I wanted to make it special."

"By putting me on display!"

"It's not going to be that bad, Jade. And Neville is there to take off some of the heat."

"They're all here already?"

"Well, yeah." With that, Hermione all but drug Jade out to the back yard. When they got there, Jade could only stare at the site before her. Red and gold streamers were everywhere, almost making a canopy in some places. There were also balloons, in red and gold of course, and a large banner of a griffin with Happy Birthday Jade and Neville written around it. Shouts of Happy Birthday brought Jade back to reality.

Jade smiled nervously. "Um, hi everyone, and thanks."

"Ok, she's here. Can we eat now?"

"Ron Weasley!" Molly shouted. "Where are your manners?"

Blaise snarked, "He ate them a half an hour ago."

Jade laughed in spite of herself. She calmed down a bit when she saw that everyone else was laughing too. Well, everyone except for Ron.

"I hope I'm not late," a voice called from behind her. Jade turned to see Norma followed by a rather shaggy black dog.

"Ms. Philpott! What are you doing here?" Jade asked.

"Where else would your magical guardian be on your birthday? Temporary or otherwise."

"You didn't have to come. I mean, I'm sure you're very busy."

Norma smiled at her. "Jade, this is your special day and I would be honored to be a part of it. Now, where do I put the present?"

As Jane led Norma to the present table she asked about Norma's companion. "I didn't know you were an animal lover."

Norma blushed slightly before regaining control of herself. "I'm pet-sitting for a friend. I hope you don't mind that I brought him along. He's really harmless."

"No, I don't mind at all. In fact, I'm sure the kids will love having him here."

"That's good. He hasn't been socialized nearly enough lately. I think he's been lonely." From behind her Norma heard a low "Hruff" that almost sounded like an annoyed huff.

After everyone had their fill of pizza, much to Blaise's delight, it was time for presents. Jade and Neville started with each other's presents. Neville gave Jade a large pot of tiger lilies and Jade gave Neville a Venus fly trap. Neville was in awe of the plant that he'd never even heard of. Next were Hermione's presents. To Jade she gave a journal…with instructions. And to Neville she gave charmed gardening gloves that kept your hands dry and comfortable no matter what you were working with.

Then Ginny stood and handed them her presents. Jade received a hair and make-up starter kit. At her raised eyebrow Ginny explained, "Now that you're a girl you'll need these things." Neville received a new exploding snap deck. "I thought we could break it in on the train back to school," Ginny said a little shyly.

Neville blushed and smiled. "Sure, that would be fun."

Ron gave Jade a Chudley Cannons pennant and Neville a bag of sweets from Honeydukes. Neville seemed delighted with his gift. Jade, not so much.

The Patils brought Jade a traditional outfit including a sari, choli top, and jewelry and Neville a small dagger. They explained that at thirteen, young men began the rites of manhood and a dagger was a customary gift. Neville seemed exceptionally pleased that it was accompanied by a kiss on the cheek from each twin.

Draco was next. He gave Jade a pair of Quidditch goggles charmed to match her prescription. "No more excuses about losing your glasses in a match now, Potter," Draco smirked. To everyone's surprise he then turned to Neville and handed him a box. "It's clippings from the garden. You seemed to like the roses the last time you were here."

"Thanks. This is really great," Neville stuttered.

Blaise then stepped up. As he handed Jade a box he looked apologetically at Neville. "Sorry mate, I didn't know it was a joint party. I'll catch up with you at school, ok?"

"That's fine," Neville said, shocked.

Jade opened the box cautiously. Inside she found a glass water lily. "It's Venitian," Blaise explained. "They are known for their glass work, especially flowers. It, um, reminded me of you."

Jade blushed a bit. "Wow, th-thanks. It's…nice."

"Time for mine," Norma piped up. "I understand that you need a new broom. The man at the shop said this was the best one for a young Quidditch prodigy." With that she handed Jade a broom shaped package.

Jade opened the box to find a brand new Firebolt. Jade's mind began to spin. "This is amazing, this is wonderful, this is…ruddy expensive! Ms. Philpott, I can't take this from you. It's too much."

The dog seemed to snort. Norma waved off Jade's protests. "It is not too much. It's what I want to give you. And besides, I refuse to take it back so you're stuck with it."

Jade was gobsmacked. She looked at Jane who just shrugged. "Um, ok. Thank you."

It was Molly's turn to break the tension. "Who wants cake?"

While everyone was enjoying cake and ice cream, Jade slipped off to the far end of the garden for some time alone. It wasn't long before she felt a furry head make itself at home on her lap. She smiled down at the dog and began scratching his ears.

"Hey there. Guess you're a little worried about me, huh?"

The dog whimpered softly.

"Yeah, everyone seems to be worried about me lately. Bit of a change from the Dursleys. There they just called me a freak. Of course it didn't help that I thought I was a freak. I mean, boys aren't supposed to notice other boys. Normal boys don't feel more comfortable talking to girls about how they feel. Heck boys don't even talk about their feelings. I just always felt I was in the wrong skin. I guess I have to thank Dobby after all. He helped fix me. Instead of a freak, I'm just a girl. Of course now I'm the Girl-Who-Lived. But I also have a family now so maybe it's not so bad."

The dog seemed to smile at that. Before Jade could think long on how odd it was for a dog to smile, he had gotten up and was nudging her with his head.

"Ok, ok, I get the hint. Time to go back to my party." She playfully scowled at the dog before brushing herself off and walking back towards the house.

"Hey Jade," Hermione called. "Mom said we could swim, if you wanted to."

Jade smiled as she walked towards her sister. "And I guess everyone is hoping I'll say yes."

Hermione smirked. "Everyone but Draco. He's not keen on the idea. Something about not wanting to be blonder."

Jade snorted though she probably knew the truth. It was what was running through her head. How do you hide the scars? How do you hide the fact that someone beat you and that you were powerless to stop it? She agreed then went upstairs to change into a bathing suit that she hoped would cover all the scars.

Finally settling on a one piece tank suit with a high back, she made her way downstairs and out to the pool. Without thinking she walked past Norma and was startled when the older woman stopped her.

"Jade, what's this?" Norma asked as she pointed to a long thin line across the top of Jade's arm.

_So much for covering all the scars_, Jade mentally cursed. "It's nothing," she lied.

Norma carefully pulled back the strap of the suit. "Nothing, huh? I guess the other ones I see are nothing as well?"

"Norma what are you talking about?" Jane asked.

Norma looked into Jade's eyes. "Jade, I need you to tell me the truth. Where did these scars come from?"

Jade turned to look away and saw Draco watching them. _Maybe if I do this, he will open up as well. Come on, Potter, where's that Gryffindor courage?_ Jade swallowed. "They are from punishments."

"From whom?" Norma asked softly.

Jade's breathing became erratic. "From Uncle Vernon. It only happened if I didn't get my chores done. Otherwise he'd just lock me in the cupboard."

"How long would he lock you in the cupboard?"

Jade could see her adopted mother tearing up. "Usually overnight. It was my bedroom, afterall."

"What about needing the bathroom?" Norma asked.

Jade could feel herself shaking. "Can we talk about this later? I just want to spend time with my friends."

Norma nodded. "Ok, Jade. Go have some fun."

Jade turned and ran towards the pool. When she got to the edge of the deeper end she stepped off the side and disappeared under the water. She resurfaced shortly there after with a smile, seeming to have washed away the last few minutes of conversation. It wasn't long before she was laughing and splashing around with everyone else. She didn't even notice the concerned expressions on the adults' faces or the dog pacing back and forth as if it wanted something to attack.

JPJPJPJPJP

That evening after everyone had left Jade sat in bed combing her hair. All in all, it hadn't been a bad day. She had promised Norma that they would talk about her time at the Dursley's but that wouldn't be for some time. Her parents had finally told her about the Europe trip and somehow knew that Hermione had already spilled the beans without Jade saying a word.

Draco seemed different that afternoon. Standoffish. He hadn't talked to Norma like she thought he might after her revelation. Jade simply couldn't figure him out. Finally giving up on the mystery of Draco Malfoy before she got a headache, she placed her brush on the nightstand and climbed into bed. Just as she was about to drift off a voice from the doorway caught her attention.

"Potter, heads up."

Jade instinctively caught a small round object that was thrown at her. "You left that downstairs," Draco muttered.

"Um, thanks," she replied.

He just nodded and walked to his room. Jade looked down at the object in her hand. It was a small round candy tin. She didn't remember receiving anything like it earlier. Carefully she opened it and found a note inside. Though it only had four words, it filled Jade with horror.

_My mother beats me._

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius Black stormed back and forth across the small sitting room. Norma and the Lady sat watching him fairly certain about what was running through his mind. That might be because he was currently shouting it at the top of his lungs.

"IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON THAT POOR EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING I AM GOING TO CHOKE THE LIFE OUT OF HIS PORCINE BODY! AND THAT HARRIDAN THAT HE CALLS HIS WIFE DESERVES NO BETTER FOR LETTING IT HAPPEN! WHO DOES THAT TO A CHILD?"

The Lady glanced at Norma. "How bad was it?"

Norma closed her eyes and took a breath. "You recall Severus?"

The Lady nodded.

"Worse."

The Lady stood and walked towards the door. "I believe there is something I must attend to."

Norma stood and blocked her way. "No."

The Lady's eyes flared. "After what you just told me you expect me to stand here and do nothing to him? Jade is-"

"Jade is safe now," Norma interrupted. "I will make sure she gets help to deal with the trauma she has faced but no act of retribution is going to bring back the childhood she has lost. The Dursley's were as much a tool of the Grey King's as any of us were. Try focusing that anger towards the goal.

The Lady took a breath and sat down. "It's just that I've failed her so much already. Sometimes I wonder if I 'm doing the right thing."

"I'll look after Jade," Norma whispered. "You keep my shaggy boyfriend from ending up back in Azkaban."

The Lady smiled. "Very well. There is always time for vengeance later."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Author's Notes:Alright folks, here is a bit more on Jade Potter. Mainly because it is the particular muse that is talking to me right now. I caught myself in a bit of a battle over on Harry's Harem and it is taking me a bit to get through it and make it more funny than gruesome. I know this is a bit of a short chapter, but please be patient. There is a lot of content afterall. ;)

Chapter 11

Jade paced back and forth through the kitchen the morning after her party. The short letter clutched desperately in her hand. She didn't know what to do. Should she show it to her parents? Should she talk to Ms. Philpott? Maybe she should just confront him about the note. She flopped down in a kitchen chair and sighed.

Part of her wanted to ask Hermione for advice. Another screamed that it would be a violation of trust. Draco hadn't told Hermione, after all. He had told her, Jade Potter, queen of indecision.

Jade looked out at Draco, tending a flowerbed. Hermione was on the opposite side, laughing at something he had just said. Jade sighed and took one more look at the note before standing and heading outside.

"We need to talk," Jade said as she stopped behind Draco.

Draco gazed up at her for a second before responding. "About?"

Jade looked at him evenly. "About the note you gave me last night." She watched him steal a glance at Hermione before continuing. "She knows. Not about the letter, but she knows."

Draco gaped. "You told her!"

Jade closed her eyes. "She told me."

Hermione sat back. "I saw the marks on you back, Draco. I don't know what your father-"

"It wasn't his father," Jade interrupted. With a nod to Draco, she sat down.

Draco scowled. "What? Now I'm supposed to tell her as well?"

"You can trust Hermione,"

"Right," Draco drawled. "Just like you trusted her with your abuse. She told me, you know."

Jade shrugged. "I figured. It's really not like you to not want to get me back. I was anticipating you jumping out from some corner. When you guys told me up front, I figured she did something to try and help."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

Jade shrugged. "Are you going to tell anyone?"

Draco looked down. "I could. I could even use it to blackmail you."

"But are you?"

Draco sat in silence for a bit before finally shaking his head. "It would be cowardly and dishonorable."

Jade let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Okay, looks like you're still a good judge of character, Mione."

Hermione growled. "Would you please quit calling me that?"

Jade smirked at Draco. "For some reason, she doesn't like that. Now, are you going to explain that note or not?"

Draco sighed. "I thought it was pretty self explanatory. My mother beats me. A rather economical use of words, don't you think."

Hermione gasped. "Your mother? But those cane marks…"

Draco looked away. "Mother uses her fan to punish me. Anytime I act in a way that is unbecoming of a proper pureblood will get me from one to twenty smacks. More if my father tries to defend me."

Jade looked puzzled. "What do you mean proper pureblood?"

Draco closed his eyes. "You have to understand, Jade. My mom is a Black. They were all Death Eaters. Well except for uncle Sirius, but in the end…" Draco shook his head. "I'm getting off track. Needless to say, they're all pureblood supremacists.

"I was made to treat anyone that was deemed less than my status cruelly. She had me beat poor Dobby sometimes just for her amusement. If I showed any moment of weakness, I was beaten when we got home. If I got bad grades, or grades that were less than a Half-blood or a Muggleborn, she'd lash me and have me stand in the corner until I collapsed."

Jade and Hermione were speechless with horror, yet it was Draco's next words that turned her fear into anger.

"She would say that she was beating the muggle out of me. Like it was some freakishness that she was trying to rid me of."

Jade stood and walked over toward a tree, her hands clenching and unclenching. Freak. Why was it that word? That one word that just kept popping up being used against her, her friends, her parents, and now Draco. Sure, his mom used "muggle", but that is what she really meant. She beat her son because he wasn't her idea of perfect.

So Draco was different from her. So what? Did that give his mom the right to beat him? Did that give Uncle Vernon the right to beat her? Did that give anyone the right to hurt another? Just because they were different?

"Bullies," Jade spat out finally. "Bloody, heartless bullies."

Draco stood and walked over to her. "Bloody powerful bullies to boot. Mother holds several seats in the Wizengamot. Father doesn't dare say anything against her unless he wants to end up penniless. And no one in their right mind would cause trouble for her unless they wanted to be thrown into Azkaban and forgotten about."

Hermione soon joined them. "There has to be something we can do," She whispered. "There's no way we can send you back to that nightmare."

Draco smiled at Hermione. Not his normal cocky sarcastic smile, but a true genuine soft smile. "Thank you, Hermione, but aside from an act of divine intervention I have to go back at the end of the week."

O O O O O O

Lucius paced back and forth in his parlor, waiting for his special guest. A dark purple mark under his right eye had finally proven to him that his wife was mentally dissolving beyond all reason. Well, that and the mutilated house elf corpse that he had to clean up, but the attack on his own person was completely unacceptable.

He had managed to tie Narcissa down after ten minutes of struggling with her. If he hadn't cast the silencing charm on the room, Lucius was sure he'd still hear her screaming. Severus had assured him after examining Narcissa that with the proper potions his wife could at least be subdued enough to be seen in public. The problem was that he needed time for the potions to be brewed as well as resources to fund their brewing. Hence, he would take advantage of a situation his son had created.

The Parlor Floo sprang to life as Norma Philpott exited it. "Alright Lucius," She muttered, "What is so bloody important that you need me to show up on my day off?"

Lucius smirked. "Ah Norma, punctual as ever. I trust I haven't ruined any of your plans for today."

Norma sighed and looked heavenward. "Get to the point, Lucius. This had better not be another political assassination attempt."

"Actually, I'm afraid that I may have to ask the muggle family that my son is staying with for a favor."

Norma snorted. "Lucius Malfoy asking a muggle for a favor? Has the world ended and someone not told me?"

Lucius sighed and put on his best concerned parent expression. "Regretfully, this is a situation which they are going to be uniquely able to assist. Draco is to come home at the end of the week, and I would normally be overjoyed to have him for however little time we get due to his honor debt."

Norma smirked. "Of course you would."

Lucius frowned. "However, my dear Narcissa has fallen ill and it is up to me to care for her until the private healer I hired can bring her back on the road to full recovery. I was hoping you could implore on the kindness of these parents to care for Draco through the end of the summer holidays. I would be glad to compensate them whatever they wished."

Norma looked skeptical. "They were planning a trip to Europe for the rest of the month. Making additional accommodations for a young boy at the last minute can be rather expensive."

Lucius fought to control his glee and keep his mask up. "I will set up a draft for whatever expenses they incur. I understand that this is such an unexpected hardship, and would only seek to ease their burden."

Norma looked him over briefly before smirking again. "I'll let you know what they say, Lucius." She then went over to the fireplace and picked up a handful of floo powder. "By the way, nice shiner."

Lucius scowled as she exited. One hurdle down, one to go. Now he only had to meet the steep price he promised Severus to keep the snake's silence.

O O O O O O O

Later that evening, while the Grangers were having dinner, Jane noticed that the kids were quieter than usual. After several minutes of only the scraping of silverware on plates, she decided to find out what was going on.

"Ok, what happened today?" she asked to everyone in general.

Hermione looked confused. "What do you mean, Mom?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Normally your father and I have trouble getting a word in edgewise and tonight there hasn't been a dozen words spoken by the lot of you."

Hermione glanced at Jade and Draco and then back to her mother. "Well, you see, we've been trying to figure out how to help a friend from school. We've recently found out that they are being abused by a parent, but they are afraid to say anything for fear of no one believing them. This is compounded by the other parent not being able to take any action. We just don't know how to help him…I mean them."

Draco scowled. "Wonderful cover, Hermione."

Roger's scowl matched Draco's. "Who is it, Draco?"

Draco gaped. "Who said it was me?"

Jane looked at him with compassion in her eyes. "You did, just now."

"There are other factors as well," Roger continued. "Aside from writing notes to set up parties, the three of you have had virtually no contact with your friends at school. Also, on one of the hottest days of the year, you were the only child that refused to go swimming. And then there is your reaction to Norma's questioning of Jade. So I'll ask again. Who is it?"

Draco shook his head. "It won't matter. You can't do anything about it."

"Perhaps Norma can help you," Jane whispered.

Draco sighed. "It's not as easy in wizarding society to prove abuse. Especially with the older pureblood families. Many of them still believe in corporal punishment, sometimes in the extreme. And the more influence they have in the Ministry, the less likely anyone will be able to do make anything stick."

Jane moved over beside Draco. "Draco, no one is above the law."

Draco laughed bitterly. "My mother is a Black. She might as well be the law."

Before Jane could respond, the doorbell rang. "We're not finished with this discussion. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Jane returned to the dinning room with Norma behind her. Jade and Hermione blinked in surprise.

"Ms. Philpott!" Jade exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Norma smiled at the kids. "I wish I could say it was just a social call, but there is a matter I need to discuss with your parents and Draco."

Draco went pale at this but it was Jane that responded first. "Interesting you should say that. We have some things we need to discuss with you as well, don't we Draco?"

Roger looked at the girls. "Jade, Hermione, could you give us some privacy for a bit?"

The girls got up slowly and started out of the room. When Jade passed Draco she paused and put her hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It will be ok," she whispered. "We'll be right outside."

Draco gave her a faint smile. "Thanks."

JPJPJPJP

Jade spent the better part of the next hour pacing back and forth across the living room while Hermione pretended to read a magazine, not willing to show how nervous she was. When the door finally opened, Norma walked out and smiled at the girls. "I believe your parents want to see you now. I must be on my way but I'll see you all on the 31st." She gave them both a hug and then headed towards the door. The girls wasted no time heading to the dining room.

They found Draco sitting in his chair in stunned silence. Roger and Jane seemed to be very happy about their conversation with Norma and were smiling broadly.

"What happened?" Jade asked warily.

Draco looked up. "A bloody miracle."

"Draco, language," Jane chided. "It seems that Draco's mother has fallen ill and his father fears he will need to spend too much time caring for her and won't be able to see to Draco's needs. Therefore, he has asked us to continue to care for Draco until school starts."

Hermione beamed. "That's wonderful!"

"What about the trip to Europe?" Jade asked cautiously.

Roger grinned. "Mr. Malfoy has offered to pay for the extra expense of adding Draco to our trip. Of course, that means extra tickets and rooms and meals….If you ladies and gentleman will excuse me, I need to go call our travel agent."

As soon as Roger was out of the room, Jade grinned at Hermione. "You know what this also means, don't you?"

Hermione grinned back. "Oh yes, I do indeed."

Draco winced. "I'm afraid to ask, but what does this mean?"

Jade smirked at Draco. "It means we have another strong back to carry all of our purchases and luggage."

"Aw bugger."

"Draco, language!"

O O O O O O

Norma paced back and forth across the sitting room of Painin Thearse. Her silence was worrying Sirius. She had not spoken since she had returned which he knew meant that she was troubled by something.

"Norma, dove, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Were there every any sane members of your family besides you?" If not for the tension in her voice, Sirius would have sworn it was a joke.

"Well, there's Andy, and her daughter Dora. Regulas wasn't crazy, just weak. What brought this on, dove?"

"She beats him. The poor boy, she beats him every excuse she gets. And that worthless slime she married is too cowardly to do anything about it." By the time she was finished, Norma was nearly shouting.

Sirius put a hand on Norma's shoulder. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but have you told…"

"No. And you're not going to either. As worthless as he is, Lucius is the only check we have against Dumbledore right now. She would kill him if she knew this. You saw how she acted when she found out about Jade. Draco is no less important to her."

Sirius pulled her into a hug. "Dove, you're taking too much onto yourself. You can't do all this alone."

A small smile played across Norma's lips. "Perhaps I won't have to."

O O O O O O

Ginny was laughing as she followed the blonde girl that seemed to be dancing ahead of her. It was the first time that she had felt herself in the last couple months. Her parents and brothers had been tiptoeing around her ever since the mess with the Basilisk, and she knew it had to be unsettling to look at her now silver eyes, but she was the same Ginny Weasley . Why was it that the only person that could recognize that was called looney by everyone else?

"Come on Ginny," called the blonde. "We're almost there."

"We're almost where?" Ginny called back. "We've been hiking for hours, Luna."

Luna stopped at the edge of a glen and smiled at Ginny. "Why at the spot with your meeting, of course. Though you already met her once."

Ginny stopped and looked at the strangely serene look on Luna's face. Something about it made her nervous. "Meet who, Luna?"

"_Me, Ginerva Weasley."_ The voice was frighteningly familiar, though she had heard it only once before. That night in the hospital wing. Only for her, it wasn't in the wing, but rather in the chamber.

Ginny slowly turned to face the bird wreathed in white flame. Unable to find the words, she simply stared in awed silence. This was a being that all the books said simply did not exist. Yet hear it was, perched on a tree branch and staring at her.

"_Greetings, Daughter of Maeve._" The Phoenix's voice seemed to simply appear in her mind. "_I trust you have recovered from your ordeal._"

Ginny nervously nodded. "Th-thank you for saving me," she stuttered. "I was sure it was over for me."

The phoenix seemed to regard her for a second before continuing. "_There were others that fought for your life. Do you find their contributions less significant than mine?_"

Ginny gasped and shook her head. "Oh, no ma'am…sir….um what do I call you?"

The phoenix seemed to trill in laughter before responding. "_You may call me my lady for now. I fear my true name would cause too many questions. And I do not mean to scare you. I am mearely curious._"

Ginny bowed before continuing. "Thank you my lady. Like I was saying, my friend Jade would have risked her life to try to save me, and I know the professors at school would have done all that they could. It's just that…Jade told me not to thank her, and the professors and my family treat me as if I'm going to shatter at the slightest touch."

"_And this bothers you?_"

Ginny shrugged. "A little. I mean, I'm not helpless, and it's not like I'm the only person to survive a curse."

The phoenix shifted on her perch. "_How would you like an opportunity to prove how capable you are?_"

Ginny blinked and then smiled. "I think I'd like that very much. What do you want me to do?"

The phoenix trilled again. "_You will be one of my little Nargles. For right now, I wish you to just keep your ears open for me and let me know what you hear. Luna will tell you how to get in touch with me. If I have a task for you, I will let you know._"

Ginny nodded and smiled. "It would be an honor, my lady. Thank you."

The phoenix trilled in laughter again before taking flight. "_Do not thank me yet, Ginerva Weasley. It may be something you will one day wish to take back._"

Ginny watched the phoenix leave then turned to Luna. "How?"

Luna continued her serene smile. "Who do you think saved me when my mother died?"

"She saved you?"

Luna nodded. "And stayed with me until daddy came home."

Ginny blinked and was about to ask more when Luna turned and started walking down the hill. In spite of the girl's casual pace, Ginny had to run to catch up. Continued attempts to get her to explain were met with a casual smile and an assurance of telling her later. Before they reached the Lovegoods house, Ginny heard her mom calling.

Ginny looked at Luna. "What do I tell her?"

Luna grinned at her friend. "Tell her the truth. You met your first Nargle."

Ginny blinked. "When?"

Luna stuck her hand out. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Nargle number one."

Ginny laughed and took her hand. "I guess that makes me Nargle number two."

Luna nodded, the grin never leaving her face. "And I am glad to meet another. I was afraid I was the only one."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Author's Notes: Just to let everyone know, I am using a timeline of present day so that I can take advantage of little things like cell phones, I-pods, lap tops, and the channel tunnel. Also, no time turners in this story. There is just too much that can go wrong with time travel, and I've got enough going on as it is. Also, I am going to shamelessly shill for Jade Potter pics, since I have no drawing ability. I can't promise money, but if you draw a pretty pic I'll definitely post a link to it. Short chapter, but alot happening, so it all balances out.

Chapter 12

Summer at Hogwarts was always a quiet affair as all of the students and most of the faculty went home for summer Holidays and those few that stayed mostly kept to themselves. So it was somewhat surprising to Fawkes when he noticed a small humanoid shape darting and hiding amongst the various suits of armor humming a strange tune to itself.

Upon careful inspection, Fawkes noted that it was a house elf, though strangely attired. The Hogwarts staff all wore doilies with the Hogwarts crest. This one seemed to be dressed in a children's black t-shirt and sweat pants. It was definitely worth time to investigate this anomaly, so the phoenix carefully followed the elf, mindful not to startle him or let Fawkes own presence be known.

Curiously, the elf made its way to Mr. Filch's office and started rummaging through the drawers. After watching for a few minutes, Fawkes landed on the caretaker's desk and trilled a greeting to the elf. This had the entirely unintentional, though to Fawkes still amusing, effect of causing the elf to bang its head on the cabinet's top.

"Ow!" cried out the elf. "Silly red bird, Dobby thought you were grouchy squib."

The phoenix cocked his head and trilled questioningly towards the house elf.

The house elf looked at Fawkes warily before shrugging and answering. "Mistress sent Dobby to look for something of Master Snuffles. Master Snuffles said it was being here, but Dobby not be finding it. Nothing looks like parchment Master Snuffles described."

Fawkes thought for a second. He remembered Snuffles clearly, as well as Snuffles' friends. He could even recall them carrying around a parchment that was very special indeed. The phoenix then recalled that he had seen that very same parchment recently. In fact, he knew exactly who had it and danced in the air happily before sending an image to the house elf of the parchment's new owners.

Apparently, the house elf wasn't as elated at Fawkes revelation. "Oh, this is not being good. Not being good at all. Mistress was hoping they could use it to be finding bad rat man. Now Mistress will be having to look for him some other way."

Fawkes trilled questioningly again. He remembered the ratling friend of Snuffles, but thought of him as more of a coward than evil. Then again, cowardice was what did eventually do in Quirrell. Perhaps the ratling likewise took an easy way out.

Dobby looked at Fawkes. "Bad rat man is going be hurting Miss Jade if Mistress not able to be stopping him. Mistress be sure of that. Will red bird be looking for bad rat man?"

Hurt Jade? Fawkes felt upset at that announcement. Of course he would look for the ratling. Jade was dear to him, as her father and mother had been dear to him before. Fawkes nodded in the affirmative to the house elf and watched as it popped away. Fawkes flew back through the halls, making sure that the ratling did not decide to stay over the summer.

Yes, he would look for it, and if the house elf or his mistress needed any other help, he would likely give that as well; especially since he was sure that he knew who the house elf's mistress was. Yes, things were about to get very interesting. Very interesting indeed.

O O O O O O O

Jade looked out the window of the train happily. It was still a bit bewildering to be heading to the mainland by train even if the channel tunnel had been open for a few years now. Even Draco had seemed impressed. Well, he had been impressed after getting over his shock that they weren't going to portkey to the continent.

Jade looked over at him and noted that he was talking rather animatedly with Hermione. Jade didn't need to be a part of the conversation to know what they were talking about. The three of them had received their class lists that morning. In addition to their usual classes, they had been asked to choose two electives. Hermione and Draco were arguing over what electives were best for a future in the ministry.

Jade pulled her own list out and looked at it again.

_Care of Magical Creatures with Rubeus Hagrid  
Divination with Sybil Treawlney  
Astronomy with Aurora Sinistra  
Arithmancy with Septima Vector  
Ancient Runes with Bathsheba Babbling  
Muggle Studies with Charity Burbage_

Jade leaned back and sighed. She knew she wanted to take Hagrid's class, but was afraid she wouldn't have any classes with Hermione, knowing she would likely go with Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Likewise, Draco was championing Astronomy and Arithmancy. Ron would likely go with what he thought was easiest, which meant they would at least have Care of Magical Creatures together. He would also go for Divination, since even Jade heard it was a throw away class.

So did she want to throw away a class and hang out with Ron all day or did she want to do something useful and spend time with Draco and Hermione? Jade snorted. She was actually thinking of Draco as a friend now. What had the world come to?

She studied him again. He wasn't the same as he was that first year of school. He tried to hold himself differently. As if he wanted his name to mean something in the future. As if he wanted to mean something in the future. He was honorable and tried to do the right thing. He was ambitious, sure, but he was learning to temper that ambition. And there was the fact that he seemed to really like Hermione.

Jade smiled again. Harry Potter's most ardent rival was now Jade Potter's friend. She shook her head and laughed at the implications that people would inevitably draw. Of course, this stopped the two from arguing.

"Something funny?" Jane asked as she sat down next to Jade.

Jade nodded. "Those two trying to plan their lives out to the last detail."

Hermione huffed. "This is serious Jade," She snapped. "These decisions could affect us into the future."

Jane sighed. "Hermione, it is only a third year class. I don't want you taking on more than you can handle. This goes for you as well, Draco. The both of you should try something that sounds interesting, but not worry right now about your futures too much. A great deal can change in the next five years."

Draco looked contemplative and then nodded. "You have a point. So Jade, what are you taking?"

Jade shrugged. "I was thinking of taking Care of Magical Creatures, because you know that with Hagrid it's never going to be boring. I hadn't decided on a second class though."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Why don't we all take a class together? Like Arithmancy or Ancient Runes. That way we could all study together."

Draco looked thoughtful. "I was thinking about taking arithmancy anyway. What about you Jade?"

Jade shrugged. "Sure, it was either that or Divination."

Hermione scowled. "You were not seriously thinking of taking that rubbish."

Jade laughed. "If only to keep Ron company. So I take it you'd approve more of Arithmancy than Divination?"

"As would I," Jane commented. "I wouldn't put too much stock in those who claim to see the future Jade. I would rather you make your own."

Jade nodded. "Alright, Arithmancy it is. What else are you two going to take?"

Draco shrugged. "It would probably do me some good to get outdoors every once in a while, and Care of Magical Creatures at least sounds interesting."

Hermione nodded. "And that way we could help each other on all our subjects at our study sessions."

Jade blinked then shot them a glare. "You're not just doing this to make me feel better are you?"

Draco scoffed. "Please Potter, me care about how you feel? And ruin my reputation?"

Hermione giggled. "Really Jade, Hagrid is my friend too. And besides, someone has to keep you and Ron out of trouble."

Draco smirked. "Friends huh. Are you looking for an easy O Hermione?"

Jade laughed. "You don't know Hagrid very well, Draco. He introduced us to a baby dragon first year." Jade winced as she he heard Jane gasp next to her. "Oops."

Jade turned to see her adopted mother with a horrified look on her face. _Good going Potter, _Jade mentally scolded herself.

"You were exposed to a dragon at 11 years old?" Jane said in shock.

"It was only a baby," Jade meekly defended. "Hagrid named him Norbert."

"It was still a dragon," Jane pressed.

"Good thing she didn't mention the Cerberus," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"A What!" Jane instantly turned to her other daughter.

"Crud." Hermione winced.

Jane looked between the two of them in disbelief before looking at Draco. "Any other monsters at this school you want to add?"

"Norbert isn't at the school anymore," Jade offered. "The ministry took him about a month after he was hatched."

"And Fluffy was just there to protect the Sorcerer's stone," Hermione added. "We didn't see a single magical creature like them last year."

"What about the pixies in Lockheart's class?" Draco asked causing both girls to glare at him.

Jane seemed to lighten at that. "Pixies? That doesn't sound so bad."

Draco shrugged. "Yeah, except they have a nasty bite and cause no end of trouble. Still, Hagrid would have to get permission from the Headmaster and the board of Governors for any creature that he brought to class."

Jane looked at them all warily before relenting. "Alright, but I want to see the book for this class before you go off to school."

The three children beamed as the train started to move and Roger joined them. "So what did I miss?" He asked as he sat down.

JP JP JP JP

_It's good to be not only the youngest child but also the only girl in the Weasley family_ Ginny thought as she lounged on a blanket in the yard of the Burrow. To her left, she could see Ron and the twins degnoming the garden and to her right was the puzzle. The barn was there, in the same place it had been for as long as she could remember. But no one else in the family seemed to be able to see or remember it. She'd asked, cautiously of course, even written to Bill and Charlie. Still nothing.

Yet right there it was. Ginny casually wondered if this was what Luna had meant when she had told her to report anything odd. Well, it was certainly odd, but was it odd enough to tell the White Phoenix? After all, just because her family couldn't see it didn't necessarily mean that there was anything wrong. _Perhaps I should check it out first_ she thought. _After all, Dad hasn't told me NOT to go into the barn that only I can see._

Rational firmly in place, Ginny glance back at her brothers to see if they were paying attention to her. Quietly, she stood and headed towards the barn. The door slid open easily and what she found inside was something she never thought she would see.

It was neat, clean, almost organized. Normally, like all other buildings on the property, the barn would be filled with the Muggle contraptions that her father would bring home and pull apart to try and understand how they worked. The contraptions were still there, just stacked neatly off to the sides. In fact, the only thing that seemed out of place was an odd egg-shaped rock sitting on the workbench.

Ginny walked over and picked up the stone. She could feel a slight pull of magic from it, almost calming. "Where did this come from?" she whispered to herself. It was obvious something wasn't adding up.

"Ginny!" she heard her mother yell. "Where did you get off to? I need your help with dinner!"

Ginny dropped the stone in her pocket without thinking and ran out of the barn to help her mother.

Later that night during dinner, Ginny was given a shock when her father declared he was going out to the barn to work on a project he'd left alone to long.

"Wait, what did you say?" Ginny asked.

"I said I was going to work on that velly-tision thing in the barn," Arthur repeated. "Why, did you need me for something else?"

"You remember the barn?"

"It's kind of hard to forget. It's been here for thirty years."

"Yeah, Ginny," Ron said around a mouth full of food. "What's the big deal?"

Ginny rubbed her forehead. "Um, nothing, I guess. I'm getting a headache, Mum. I think I'm going to turn in early."

"Let me get you a potion first, dear," Molly offered as she made to get up from the table.

"No, that's ok. I think I was just out in the sun too long. I'll be fine with some sleep."

"Ok, let me know if you change your mind."

Ginny headed up the stairs and into her room. After closing and locking the door, she crossed the room to her wardrobe and pulled a box out of a drawer. She had figured if the hiding place had worked once in a house full of boys, it would work again. Setting the box down on her desk, she pulled out a piece of parchment and jotted a note explaining what had happened that day. She then dropped the note and the stone into the box and closed the lid. She pulled out her wand and tapped the box once and spoke the passphrase, "Mischief managed." The box glowed for a second and then returned to normal. She then returned the box to its hiding place and laid down for the night.

O O O O O

Lucius watched as Severus calmly prepared the potion. "You're sure this is going to work?"

Severus glanced up from his preparations. "After all this time you doubt me now?"

"I just want to make sure she won't cause any more problems."

"Of course," Severus drawled. "As if beating the Malfoy heir wasn't enough. I still don't see why you don't just kill her."

Lucius sneered. "Aside from the fact of the inconvenient legal mess it would cause, there are still several of our old associates that heed her word more than mine."

Severus chuckled. "I didn't realize you had yellow scales."

"Prudence isn't cowardice, Severus. You would do well to keep your taunting mouth shut until this is over."

Severus shrugged. "You'll need to remove the silencing charm. That is unless you really do want to kill her."

Lucius looked thoughtful for a Mument before dropping the spell. Narcissa's screams instantly filled the air.

"Coward! Inept half-breed! I know your secret! I'll tell them all! I'll tell them about your half-blood sister!"

Severus looked at Lucius. "Half-blood sister?"

Lucius shrugged. "I told you she had lost touch with reality."

"Well, this will not do anything to aid her mental state," Severus explained. "It will only make her more docile and easier to lead."

"And I am assured of your discretion?"

"Of course. What are friends for?"

"I thought that was what the 30,000 galleons was for."

"A potion master's services are never cheap," Severus grinned.

O O O O O

Jade collapsed onto the hotel bed. "Tell me why we tried to see Paris all in one day?" she groaned.

Hermione sat down on her own bed. "You're the one who wanted to see Venice and Mum told you that cuts would have to be made."

"Cuts I understand, but a mad dash thru Paris?"

"Well, there is the Louvre, and the Eifel Tower, and you can't tell me you didn't want to see Notre Dome Cathedral."

"Oh yeah I can," Jade quipped.

"Really, Jade, where's your sense of romance?"

"Hermione, I've only been a girl for about nine months. Romance might take a while."

Hermione huffed. "Draco didn't complain this much."

Jade opened her mouth to say something and then thought better of it. _Best to let them figure it out on their own,_ she thought. "I'm going to turn in," she grumbled.

"But it's not even 9:30!"

Jade looked at Hermione. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. If you want someone to talk to, go talk to Draco."

Hermione blinked. "Oh, ok. Goodnight Jade."

Jade groaned and rolled over, her body falling asleep even before Hermione closed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Author's Note: Alright folks, sorry for the wait. Mine and My wife's lives have taken some really messed up turns as of late and it has brought my old friend writer's block back into my life. However, this has given me the opportunity to explore a bit in Jade's universe as I am writing back towards her and I will be expanding into another story when the time is right. Just keep a lookout for it.

Chapter 13

Remus Lupin looked down at the letter from his old headmaster. On the surface, it seemed simple enough. Albus Dumbledore was offering him a position at Hogwarts as Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Remus however had long ago learned to read between the lines of Albus' offers. This one wasn't even as subtle as he usually worked.

It had in fact been written all over the front page of the Daily Prophet. Sirius Black had somehow escaped from Azkaban Prison. Remus knew that the only reason Albus wanted him was to see if he knew where his old friend was or to smoke Padfoot out. Otherwise, the old man wouldn't let him near Harry. No, not Harry. Not anymore. Her name was Jade. Remus picked up an older paper and looked at the picture.

She had James' hair still, but the shape of her face and her eyes were unmistakably Lily's. He traced his finger around her face as the girl smiled shyly. Remus couldn't let her end up like her parents. He'd be damned if she became another one of the Grey King's tools. So if it meant making a deal with the devil to protect his niece in all but name, he would be damned.

Remus sighed as he finished his acceptance letter. Perhaps he could get to know this young girl and at the same time tell her a bit about the family she never knew. He could be the bridge to her past while protecting her from the villains of her present. He would try to be there for her since he couldn't be there for Lily. He could feel the wolf baying in his heart and willed it to still. James and Lily were gone. His only duty remained to their daughter now.

O O O O O O

Jade's first decision about Venice could be summed up in two words: gondolas suck. It did occur to her that they might not suck as much if she actually had someone to sit with, but as it was her adopted parents were sitting together and Draco and Hermione were sitting together, leaving Jade at the bow of the boat.

It had turned out that Draco was as fascinated with architecture as Hermione was and the two commented to each other endlessly. So it was more to ease Jade's bewilderment that the two of them were sitting together. Then of course, you never ask a married couple to sit apart. Especially on one of the supposed most romantic excursions a couple could take. Still, she wished she had someone to talk to, at least for a little while.

Jade put on a brave face as the boat pulled back up to the dock. Hermione had been going over the map the tour company had given them and was planning out their next destination.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "The Piazza San Marco is just down this alley."

"That's…great, Hermione," Jade said, trying desperately to keep the boredom out of her voice. Hermione didn't seem to notice, but Jane picked up on Jade's mood rather quickly.

"Roger, why don't you and Draco escort Hermione to the Piazza? I think Jade and I need to do some shopping."

Jade tried to keep the incredulous look off her face. She may be a girl, but the transformation didn't go quite that far. Jade doubted there were any Quidditch shops around. Still, the excuse seemed acceptable to Roger as he ushered Draco and Hermione away.

As soon as the group was out of earshot Jane spoke up.

"I thought we were going to have to look at buildings all day! There's so much more to do and see here."

Jade giggled in spite of herself. "So I take it we're not shopping?"

"Well, I won't rule it out, but it doesn't have to be our primary objective," Jane explained. "Why don't we check out some of the artist workshops? They're not to far from here."

"That sounds great," Jade agreed.

"Is it great because it sounds interesting to you or because you think it's some that will make me happy?" Jane asked.

"Well, you suggested it…"

"Jade, this is your vacation as well. If you don't want to do something it's alright to say so and if there is something you want to do, please speak up."

"I'll try, it's just all so new to me. Before Hogwarts, I had never been away from Little Whinging so I don't really know what I want to do."

Jane smiled. "I understand. The world is a big place full of wonderful things. Why don't we start with the artist's district and see what strikes us from there?"

"Alright," Jade agreed. "Maybe I'll even find something special for Hermione's birthday."

As they strolled down the main street that housed the artist's workshops, something did catch Jade's eye that she thought would be perfect for Hermione. It was a small stone replica of the Bridge of Sighs. The stone was a deep coppery brown with gold fleck all thru it that flashed in the sunlight.

"I think that's it," Jade said as she and Jane admired the carving thru the window. "Can we go in and see how much it is?"

"Sure, and I think it's a perfect gift for Hermione. Just remember, it's not necessary to spend your entire inheritance on your sister's birthday present."

Jade rolled her eyes as they walked into the shop. A small bell announced their arrival and an elderly man came from the back of the shop to greet them. Before Jade could ask about the bridge, the man looked at her forehead and gasped in heavily accented English, "It's you!"

Jade winced thinking to herself, _Even in Italy! What, did they post my picture everywhere?_ Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for the usual onslaught of gratitude and attention. What happened next surprised her, though. The man hurried behind the counter, pulling out a small box and then returned to them.

"Twelve years," he murmured. "Twelve years I have held this waiting for the face I saw when it was finished. Now I can give it to the maiden that it was meant for." With that, he handed the box over to Jade.

She looked back at Jane for some guidance, only to receive a shrug in response. The man seemed sincere enough so Jade cautiously lifted the lid of the box. Inside she found a carving of a rose about the size of a golf ball made of the same stone as the bridge she had seen in the window, only it was blue instead of brown. Across the center of the rose was an emerald green streak that resembled a lightening bolt.

"Blue goldstone," the man said. "My finest creation. The night I finished it I saw the face of a beautiful young lady. I knew it would be yours."

Jade shook her head. "I can't afford this. I'm not even sure I can afford what I came in here for."

The man laughed. "There is no charge for the rose. It is yours as it was meant to be."

"Um…thank you," Jade stammered. Then her brain finally caught up with what he had said earlier. "Twelve years? You made this twelve years ago and have been holding it ever since?"

The man nodded. "It will be twelve years exactly this October 31st."

Jade blinked and looked closer at the rose. It seemed to have almost a flash of magic. Not anything intentionally placed there, more something that was a part of it's nature. She forced herself out of her reverie and turned back to the shop owner. "I, um, came in to ask about the bridge in your window."

A half an hour later Jade walked out with two very well wrapped parcels. Her mother had also made a couple of purchases, obviously influenced by the old man's charm. Near the end of the street there was a creamery and Jane decided they deserved a treat. As they sat down with their gelatos, Jane broached the subject.

"So, was he a wizard?" she asked.

Jade looked thoughtful for a second. "I doubt it. A wizard would have made a bigger deal out of this," she said raising her bangs. "I don't know. Something about his story seemed sincere."

"And that troubles you."

Jade nodded. "First year transfiguration Professor McGonagal told us that some things can be connected on a metaphysical level. An event, a positioning of the stars, or something as simple as having a similar characteristic. That rose was created on the same night that my parents were killed. The same night that I …"

"The same night that you got your scar," Jane finished for her.

Jade nodded again. "I don't know. Maybe that rose and I are linked. That all this was meant to happen so I would end up here, now."

Jane smiled. "Well, whatever the reason, we're here for vacation. Enough heavy talk. Enjoy your gelato and we'll go find the others."

JP JP JP JP

Petunia Dursley was working in her yard on the quiet road that she and her family moved to. Living in the States had definitely come with a great deal of adjustments, but Petunia was glad that Vernon was able to find employment so quickly. Of course, she imagined the man who had helped them disappear had something to do with that.

Even her Dudley was adjusting to his new school, though Petunia still had some reservations about the children he was associating with. One girl seemed to wear entirely too much black. Even in the summer. Still, she seemed nice enough. All in all, it was a nice normal life.

It was so normal in fact, that she didn't even notice when a shadow moved over her from behind. "Excuse me," a woman's voice called from behind her, "I'm looking for a Petunia and Vernon Dursley."

"I'm Petunia Dursley," She replied before turning. "How can I help-"Petunia's voice caught in her throat as she looked up at the woman.

The woman's body seemed carved from ivory. Petunia couldn't find a single flaw on the woman's face or what body was showing, most of which was covered by a blue velvet jacket. The woman's chestnut hair cascaded down her back and set an image that would be enticing to any man, and quite possibly a few women. It would be enticing that is if not for the dark garnet orbs that were staring directly into Petunia's eyes.

The woman sneered. "You look even more pathetic than I was told."

"Wh-who are you?" Petunia managed to stutter out.

The woman picked her up without effort. "You broke an arrangement. I am her to enforce the consequences."

Petunia tried to struggle, but the woman's grip was iron. All she could manage was a whimper as she was drug inside the house. "People will see. You won't get away with this."

The woman smirked. "There will be no one in the neighborhood until your husband comes home at 4. You really should pay attention to your surroundings Mrs. Dursley." She then set about tying Petunia to a kitchen chair. "Personally, I would think you'd be relieved that your son is to remain unharmed. Usually, I'm ordered to dispense with everyone."

Petunia shook her head. "How did you find us?"

The woman looked momentarily startled. "What? You don't want to know who sent me first."

Petunia looked at the woman. "The only 'agreement' I walked out on was with Albus Dumbledore, and that was hardly what anyone would call willing."

The woman snorted. "So that explains that. As to how I found you, that can be accredited your sister-in-law."

Petunia was aghast. "Impossible. We didn't tell anyone where we were going."

The woman smirked. "True enough, but your husband seems to be devoted to his sister. Wrote her every week. What a bloody pansy."

Petunia began tearing up. "So what are you? What kind of freakish monster did Albus send to do us in?"

The woman chuckled. "I guess you'd call my kind a vampire. The actual classification is _Lamia sanguina,_ so you needn't worry about turning into a vampire. We're natural born predators. As for the freak, I guess you could call me that. Afterall, there just aren't that many of us."

Petunia looked up at the woman. "Alright, I guess I'm ready. Just get it over with."

The woman snorted. "Good for you. Problem is I'm not. So just sit tight."

O O O O O O

Jade lay on her bed staring at the ceiling of the hotel room in Venice. Part of her felt bad about begging out of dinner, but an even bigger part felt relieved at not being a fifth wheel, no matter how unintentional. However, another big part felt incredibly guilty about nicking the object in her hand. Jade ran her finger along the smooth metal casing of the two-way mirror not entirely sure how it worked. Then there was the question of if she really wanted to talk to Blaise.

That question was quickly shoved aside by a voice coming from the mirror. "Alright, I'm here! What's so bloody important, Draco?"

"Blaise?" Jade whispered into the mirror.

"Jade? What are you doing with Draco's mirror?"

"Um, it's a bit of a long story, but mostly because I was thinking about calling you."

"A beautiful girl wants to call me? Let's mark the calendar. It's a red letter day!"

Jade snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, Zabini. You're just the only one this mirror reaches and Hermione is currently wrapped up in Draco."

Blaise raised an eyebrow in the mirror. "Really? And I take it that this is mutual?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, but they would never admit it."

"So you're odd wheel out in Paris, eh?"

"Actually, it's Venice, but yeah, that about sums it up."

Blaise perked up. "Really? Have you made it to the forges?"

"What? What forges?"

"Well, you can take a tour of the glass forges over on the islands."

"I didn't know…"

Blaise and Jade spent the next half hour talking about the wonders of Venice that had nothing to do with architecture as well as other topics including which classes they would have together. She was so wrapped up in the conversation that she didn't notice when Draco and Hermione returned.

"So that's where it disappeared to," Draco growled.

Jade smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, I guess I should have asked before I borrowed it."

Blaise chuckled over the mirror. "No, Draco should have hid it better. It's an embarrassment how easy a Gryffindor found it."

Jade scowled. "And just when I was beginning to like you, Blaise."

"You're still a pretty Gryffindor," Blaise countered.

Jade smiled. "Ah, thanks. You're still not off the hook, but thanks."

Draco chuckled. "Can I have one last conversation with the condemned?"

Jade tossed Draco the mirror. "Cheaper than a last meal."

Draco simply rolled his eyes and headed back to his room.

Jade snickered and turned to see Hermione looking at her thoughtfully.

"What?"

Hermione cocked her head. "You're smiling."

"So….?"

"So you haven't smiled very much since before we went to Paris and you were down right frowning when we went to dinner."

Jade shrugged. "I guess Blaise brought me out of my mood."

Hermione sat on the bed. "What put you in the mood to begin with?"

This was exactly where Jade didn't want this conversation to go. How did she tell Hermione that it was how she and Draco were acting together that brought her down without making Hermione feel guilty? Jade decided that the best course was the truth, or rather a half truth.

"I have absolutely no interest in architecture. I have been bored out of my skull for the last three days, Hermione. Three days! When we're not looking at buildings, you, Draco, and Dad are _talking_ about buildings. It's bad enough to be bored, but to feel bored and completely out of place. It's been all I could do not to go spare!"

Hermione blinked. "Really? Why didn't you say something? We could have done other things. I thought you were enjoying it since you never said anything against our plans."

"You were all having fun. I didn't want to ruin it before."

"But now?"

Jade turned and looked at Hermione solemnly. "If you take me to one more building in Rome to look at the pretty columns I swear I will scream."

"Duly noted. Now, what would you like to do tomorrow before we leave Venice?" Hermione asked.

"I've heard we can tour the glass forges on the islands."

JP JP JP JP JP JP

"It's really starting to bother me," Ginny muttered as she walked next to Luna. "I mean, after I sent the rock to you know who, Professor Dumbledore showed up and was looking kind of anxious. Then he asked us if we had done anything unusual or some such. He even looked me in the eyes and the backed away like he had a headache."

Luna sighed. "First, she asked me to call her Lark. It's from a Muggle novel. Now, as to why professor Dumbledore was so worried he was probably the one who hid the stone."

Ginny stopped and gasped. "You mean I stole from professor Dumbledore!"

Luna turned and looked at Ginny. "No. I said professor Dumbledore hid the stone on your family's land. Now why would he hide something that was his on land he had no direct control over?"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a second. "Because he couldn't have it found where he could normally get at it."

Luna nodded. "And why would he be worried if someone knew he had it?"

Ginny blinked and then shook her head. "No. He couldn't have. I mean, he's Dumbledore. He's one of the good guys. He's THE good guy."

Luna shrugged. "If you say so. From what you told me about Jade's aunt and uncle, he does sound like such a good guy to me. I mean why put Jade with such horrid people?"

Ginny started walking again. "I guess he had his reasons. Greater good and all that."

Luna snorted. "And what if he though taking the rock was the greater good? Would it make it right?"

Ginny sighed. This was getting confusing. "I just wish I knew what to do."

Luna giggled. "Well I'm going to go for a swim. You are free to join me." She the headed straight for the stream.

Ginny followed. "A swim? Luna, we don't have our bathing suits."

"So?" Luna asked as she began stripping. "No one's around except us. "

Ginny looked momentarily unsure then shouted at Luna. "This is crazy!"

"Why? We share showers with girls our age at school for most of the year. We change clothes in front of them everyday. No one is going to see us except us. Loosen up some, Gin."

Ginny stood on the bank of the stream mentally debating with herself while she muttered, "This is crazy, this is crazy," under her breath. After one last look around to reassure herself, she finally thought, _Why not?_

O O O O O O

"No more buildings!" Jade said with finality.

Hermione and Draco looked stricken. "But, but, the Coliseum, Saint Peter's Cathedral…."

Jade leaned across the breakfast table towards her sister. "I'm going to say this once. You take me to one more building and I will scream in your ear."

"That's a tad ridiculous," Hermione huffed.

"So is your obsession with architecture. There has to be more to do in Rome than look at old buildings."

"Well, there's opera," Draco offered. "And probably more than a couple of concerts going on."

Hermione muttered, "Traitor."

Draco smirked back. "No, Potter's valet."

Before Hermione could retort, a bell hop walked over to the table. "Mr. Granger? There is a telegram for you."

After Roger excused himself, the battle was resumed. On one side there was Jade continually repeating the phrase, "No more buildings." On the other there was Hermione extolling the virtues of the historical landmarks and the need to know where you come from. In the middle was poor Draco, trying to offer up solutions that would make everyone happy. Jane really wasn't sure if she should feel sorry for him or just laugh.

When Roger returned to the table he looked very solemn. "I'm sorry guys, but we're going to have to return to London as soon as possible."

Jane was immediately concerned. "Roger, what's happened?"

"They've found the Dursleys," he responded quietly.

"Found them?" Jade asked. "Will I have to go back?"

Roger swallowed before kneeling down beside Jade's chair. "No, honey. Your Aunt and Uncle's bodies were found in their home in America. They were murdered."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Author's Note:I guess people really don't read these. I know about our horrific gaff in mixing up second and third year. As I said some time back, please just consider this AU. Now, I know this is a bit of a short chapter, but quite frankly Ms. Potter has been fighting my wife and I. Not to metnion that it has the first references to Dudley in this story. Anyway, have at.

Chapter 14

The funeral for Vernon and Petunia Dursley and Vernon's sister Marge was a small affair. Aside from Jade and Dudley, there were the Grangers, Mrs. Figg, a dark haired girl that Jade had never seen before, and a man that Jade assumed was Dudley's guardian. After the Dursleys were laid to rest, Jade tentatively approached Dudley.

"I'm so sorry, Dudley," Jade all but whispered.

Dudley shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, Jade. Not directly your fault."

Jade blinked. "What do you mean?"

Dudley turned and looked at her. "I know that you didn't send someone after them. I also know that if you hadn't come into our lives, if I didn't know about your world, they would probably still be here. I don't blame you, I blame your world. Maybe we can be a family sometime in the future, but right now, I need to be as far away from your world as possible. Please don't contact me unless I reach out to you first."

Jade just nodded, too shocked to form a response. Dudley began to walk away in the company of the strangers who had come with him. When they were a few yards away he turned back to Jade.

"I'm going back to America. I've got something good there, despite what's happened. I just thought you should know." With that, they turned and left without another word.

Jade lasted until they got home before she broke down. She felt someone guide her to the couch and heard them whisper, "Let it out."

"They're gone," she whimpered. "They're gone and it's all my fault."

"There now, dear. You know that's not true," Jane said as she tried to comfort her daughter. "Like Dudley said, you didn't send someone after them."

"But if they hadn't known me…"

"Bollocks!" Draco growled.

"Draco! Language!" Roger admonished.

"Sorry, sir, but that's what it is. People keep making Potter out to be the second coming, either good or evil and frankly, they're full of it. Jade's not any more special than Hermione or Neville, or me. It's bad enough that they lay stuff at her feet that she hasn't done. She doesn't need to be doing it herself. I hate to break it to you, Potter, but the world doesn't revolve around you."

Jade glared at him. "So who does it revolve around, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked. "Me, naturally."

Jade just looked at him for a second and then burst into laughter. Soon everyone joined her, even Draco.

After their laugh, Hermione started going through the mail. In addition to the various bills and muggle mail, there were three owl delivered letters. Hermione quickly passed one each off to Draco and Jade before opening her own. A collective gasp from all three signaled that the information in them was the same.

_Dear Hogwarts Student,_

_Due to recent events, Hogwarts will for this year be a closed campus. All trips to Hogsmead will be cancelled until the security situation has been dealt with and safety can be assured. Further, the Ministry of Magic has at the request of the Board of Governors posted a special security detachment at Hogsmead to ensure the continued safety of the student body._

_Let me assure you that all measures being taken are for your own best interests and that accommodations are being made to make this imposition on your privileges will in no way impede your academic life._

_Sincerely,  
Cornelius Fudge  
Minister of Magic_

Jade was the first to speak. "What recent events? Does this have to do with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's murder?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You better hope not. This will likely make you quite a few enemies if it is."

Hermione scowled. "And what's this about a special security detachment? What would make all this necessary? I mean Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place in wizarding Britain."

Jane snorted. "As long as you don't count the Dragons, Basilisks, and murderous professors."

"Maybe there's something in the Prophet to explain what's going on," Jade said, trying to sidestep Jane's comment. "We have a whole stack of them to go through."

The first paper they opened made Draco gasp. The headline read _Sirius Black Escapes Azkaban._

"Oh, Merlin," Draco muttered. "This is bad."

Jade looked at Draco. "Didn't you mention something about Sirius Black before?"

"He's my mother's cousin. People used to think he was the black sheep of the Black family."

Jade looked down at the picture. Something about it seemed familiar. "What did he do?"

Hermione spoke up while reading the article. "It says here that he killed a bunch of Muggles and his long time friend Peter Pettigrew. All they were able to find of Pettigrew was his finger."

"It's worse than that," Draco added. "Black was an Auror. Jade, he was your Dad's partner."

The pieces started to fall into place for Jade then. The man in the paper was the same one next to her father in the picture on her beside table. "My father called him a brother. How could someone be so close to my father and betray everything I was told he believed in?"

Draco grimaced. "I'm more concerned with what he could be doing right now."

JP JP JP JP JP JP JP

"Padfoot, no," Norma said sternly. "You are not going with me when I take the kids to Diagon Alley."

"But, but, I'll go as Snuffles. I'll even wear a bloody collar!"

"Sirius, no!"

"Peter's out there stalking my goddaughter and you expect me to just stay here?"

"The rat's not going to do anything in public. And Nym will be there to help me with the other unsavory influence on Jade's life."

"This isn't fair."

"Sirius Orion Black!"

"Ok, ok. Damn, I hate when she uses my full name."

"Shouldn't you be helping with the other project anyway?"

"She kicked me out of the lab."

"What did you do?" Norma rounded on him.

"Nothing! Much."

"Sirius! That's the bloody Philosopher's Stone not some rudimentary potion in Slughorn's class! How did you survive to be an Auror?"

"Blind luck and Lily keeping me in line."

Norma looked about ready to strangle Sirius by this point. "I am going to go collect Nym and then the children. Do try to behave when I'm away."

"Yes, dear," Sirius said contritely. Once Norma had disappeared through the floo he smirked and asked no one in particular, "What's a have?"

O O O O O O O

Jade heard a crash outside the front door followed by, "Oh really, Nym. And you thought you were going to be an Auror?"

Jade cautiously looked out the window to see a girl with bubble gum pink hair pulling herself upright and looking very embarrassed. Next to her was Norma, looking bemused. Jade grinned to herself. Norma was finally here. Now she could finally get some answers. She had the door open before they could even knock.

"Norma you're here!"

Norma smiled. "Nymphadora Tonks, meet Jade Potter. Jade, this is Tonks. She'll be coming with us on your shopping trip today to help out."

Jade feigned confusion. "But we have Draco to carry everything."

Tonks snorted in spite of herself. "This is going to be fun."

Jade grinned. "I'll go get Hermione and the pack mule."

Within the hour they were on their way to Diagon Alley, with the three teens getting their first taste of the Knight Bus. The trio agreed that however handy, it was not their favorite way to travel.

"Give me a broom any day," Draco muttered rubbing his bruised and battered arm.

"I'll second that," Jade agreed.

Hermione grimaced. "I may even have to learn to fly if that is the only other option."

Tonks looked at Norma in confusion. "You haven't hooked the Grangers up to the floo network yet?"

"We felt it was better not to for safety reasons. The fewer ways into the house the better."

"Right, Black," Tonks replied.

It was Jade's turn to look confused. "Why would Sirius Black want to get into our house?"

Norma didn't answer. She ushered everyone through the arch and into Diagon Alley. "Ok, everyone have their lists handy? If we finish up quickly we'll go to Fortesque's after lunch for ice cream. First stop, Madam Malkins' so she can get started on your robes."

Jade moved closer to Norma and whispered, "We need to save the book store for last or we'll never make it any farther."

Norma smiled down at her. "Funny, Hermione said the same thing about the Quidditch supply shop."

Jade just waved that off. "Nah, Draco showed me how to owl-order. I'm good."

While waiting for Hermione and Draco to make a few extra selections in the book store, Tonks entertained Jade by changing her hair color to match some of the more outlandish robes they saw in the Alley that day.

"How are you able to do that?" Jade asked.

"I'm a metamorphmagus," Tonks replied. "It's a natural ability."

"And how do you find out if you have the ability?"

"You don't," Norma scolded as she came over. "It's hard enough to keep up with you kids without you being able to shapeshift."

After Norma was out of earshot Tonks leaned over and whispered to Jade, "I'll test you tonight. I'm staying over at the Grangers to help get you to the train tomorrow."

Jade grinned.

JP JP JP JP JP JP JP

Sirius watched from the shadows as the rat slipped out of the house and started towards the woods. He quietly followed until the rat was deep in the woods, far away from the wards. After the rat turned into the familiar form of Peter Pettigrew, Sirius let his presence be known.

"Hello Peter. Wonderful time for a walk, isn't it?"

Peter turned in shock. "Black! How did you find me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Stupefy!"

Sirius watched in pleasure as the rat in human form crumpled to the ground. Whistling tunelessly, Sirius reached over and grabbed the rat by the nape of his neck and apparated out.

He reappeared in the ball room at Painin Thearse and shouted out, "I caught him!"

The White Lady looked up from her desk in the make-shift office she had set up in a corner of the ball room. "Oh bravo, Padfoot. Congratulations."

Sirius swelled with pride. "Yep. It was easier than I thought it would be. Now we just have to turn him in and I can be cleared of charges and then we can show Albus what for."

The White Lady nodded, listening. "Ok Sirius. How?"

"Well, we can just have Norma turn him in."

"And how would she say she came by him, let alone caught him?"

"Well, uh, she could um, uh…how about Phil?"

"Same questions."

"Well he could um, I mean…ah bugger. And I guess we can't just drop him off anonymously at the ministry."

"Talk about unanswered questions, Padfoot. He has to be exposed in a way that no one will question. You have to take him back."

The White Lady touched Peter's head. "His memories of you have been obliviated. Now take him back to where you found him."

Sirius grumbled. "Do I have to be gentle?"

"Just leave him breathing and able to get back to the house on his own."

Sirius brightened a bit at that and grabbed Peter again before apparating them back to the clearing in the woods. There he dropped him to the ground, gave him a couple of kicks for good measure and then moved back into the shadows before casting an Enervate to wake Peter up. Peter stood up looking very groggy and a bit sore. Sirius watched him stumble back towards the house, getting as close as he could to the wards before changing back into a rat and running into the house.

_Feel safe while you can, Peter. We'll be back for you soon enough, _Sirius thought to himself before apparating back to the manor.

O O O O O O O

Severus Snape paced back and forth across the sitting room in his house at Spinner's End. He found himself with an interesting enigma. In spite of Lucius' insistence that it was just the ravings of a mad woman, Severus knew better. Narcissa was lucid at the time, if obsessed. The statement had caused too much of a reaction in the normally stoic Lucius for Severus to just let it pass. How would Lucius' father, the pureblood purist Abraxas Malfoy, sire a half-blood child?

Severus stopped pacing. The thought sickened him to his core, but it did not surprise him. The wizarding term for it was muggle-baiting. The term itself almost sounded like a juvenile prank but its end result was often much more violent and revolting. Somehow Lucius must have found out about some wayward blow-by created from a night's entertainment and in turn Narcissa found out through her husband.

Severus started pacing again. Who could it have been? Likely they had gone to school with her, but she would have undoubtedly been considered a Muggle-born. The least likely house was Slytherin but what year? And how long had Lucius known? There were so many questions and any answer only seemed to create more. Of course the greatest question was whether to tell Dumbledore this newest piece of Death Eater information.

Severus shook his head. Now was not the time. All he had was speculation, but where to begin to find the proof? His contact with Narcissa and Lucius was extremely limited and it was unlikely that he would tell Draco about their family's indiscretions. Or would he? Severus began to smile. The answer to his questions may be within his reach and he would have an entire school year to ferret them out.

O O O O O O O

Dudley Dursley stepped on to the plane without hesitation, his sensei and foster father behind him and his best friend right by his side. If it had not been for them, he would have collapsed at the funeral. He would likely have given in to all ache he felt. Most importantly, he would have succumbed to his selfish desire and begged Jade and her new family to stay with them.

A soft hand touched his shoulder, encouraging him to look over at his best female friend. The look on her face was concern mixed with anxiety. He smiled at her.

"I'm fine Jetta," he whispered. "Really. Sensei is right. This needs to be done."

"Quiet," Sensei cautioned. "There are still ears."

Dudley nodded. He did indeed understand. He had understood from the moment that Jetta had explained it all to him. Someone had made it look like a wizard had killed his parents. Fortunately, they didn't know jack about wizards. Jetta and Sensei did however.

They also sensed in him something no one else had. There is more than one type of magic, and Dudley definitely had a magic all his own. Sensei had promised to show him how to harness his magic. He also promised Dudley something else.

"You will have justice." The words echoed with him even after two weeks. Just as the code they were a part of. The same code all Knights of Galahad swore:

You will have justice  
You will have peace  
You will have hope  
You will have freedom  
From those that love hate  
From those that spread fear  
From those that spread despair  
From threats infernal and divine  
I swear I will protect all  
Who cannot shield themselves  
By Merlin  
By Arthur  
By Melora  
By the Grail  
This I swear

"This I swear," Dudley whispered and looked up at his sensei. The sensei looked back at him and nodded. He would return to protect those who could not shield themselves. He would lay his own life down if need be. He would make sure no one would face the evil he had already experienced. Most of all, he would protect Jade.

First, however, he would need to train. As he sat down and waited for the jet to take off, he recited the oath over and over in his head. He would return soon enough, and he would make sure hell would follow shortly thereafter.

O O O O O

End Note: Stay tuned for a spin-off of Jade Potter. That's right, Dudley will get his own story... Just as soon as I figure out a name that doesn't sound cheesy as heck.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Author's Note: Ask and ye shall receive, but don't get used to it. Right now work is kicking my butt and my wife just started a new job so ideas have been slow to emerge. We still have plans for many more chapters, it's just connecting all the ideas in a coherent line. Stay tuned…..

Chapter 15

Platform 9 ¾ was as hectic as ever but with Norma and Tonks' help, Jade, Hermione and Draco were amongst the first to board and find a compartment on the train. Jade sat down with a smile playing across her lips, memories of the previous night flitting through her mind. Tonks had indeed tested her for metamorphmagus abilities and found something unusual. Jade wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but Tonks had said she was something similar to an animagus.

This, of course, resulted in Jade asking just what an animagus was and how common it was in wizards. The rarity of the gift at first made her uncomfortable but the possibility of being able to be someone or something else far outweighed that. Tonks had made her promise not to tell anyone, even Hermione and Draco. Jade wasn't sure that she really had anything to tell just yet, but Tonks was sending her a book in a couple of weeks that would hopefully clarify the test results.

Jade was broken out of her reverie by a loud mouthed red head. "Oi! What's Malfoy doing here?"

"Sitting," Draco responded. "Having a conversation with Hermione. You know what that is, right Weasley?"

"Ron," Jade warned. "Sit down and behave. He's a guest."

"But he's a Slytherin! You gonna let Crabbe and Goyle in here next or Zabini?"

Jade felt herself get defensive. "If Blaise wants to sit with us he's more than welcome. If you do not like that, Ronald, then perhaps you should go find another compartment."

"But-"

"No buts! It's stupid! This whole house feud nonsense is stupid! We've spent time with both Draco and Blaise this summer and they were just normal kids."

Hermione snorted. "Well, Blaise was a bit over the top with Mom and the pizza thing."

"He was over the top?" Jade challenged. "What about you and the buildings in Venice?"

Hermione blushed. "That was educational. And Dad and Draco enjoyed it just fine."

"Dad loves you and Draco is just as much of a geek as you are."

"What's a geek?" Draco and Ron asked in unison.

Before Jade or Hermione could respond the compartment door slammed open. Blaise jumped inside, slammed the door shut and pulled the shade down. "Hide me," he begged.

"Hide you?" Jade asked. "From who?"

"Parkinson," Blaise whispered. "She's a little upset with me right now."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Introduced her to a Muggle product."

"Which one?" Hermione asked.

"A whoopee cushion. In front of all her little friends and a few fifth and sixth years."

Hermione and Jade looked at each other before bursting with laughter. Draco looked at Blaise with a mixture of admiration for his bravery and confusion at the product. "Why did that make her angry?"

Ron was able to answer this one, since it seemed it would be a while before the girls got hold of themselves. "It makes fart sounds when you sit on it. No one sees it so they think you did it."

Blaise and Draco looked at Ron. "How do you know this, Weasley?" Draco asked.

Ron smirked. "The twins got a couple a while back as research for pranks. Mum hated them but Dad thought they were fascinating. He's barmy for that Muggle stuff."

Blaise looked thoughtful. "Would the twins be willing to consult?"

Ron shrugged. "Probably. Depends on who the target is."

Once again, the compartment door opened and Blaise cowered in the corner. Instead of Pansy, however, a man with graying hair and tattered robes stood there. "Is there room in this compartment?" he asked.

"Weasley and I were just leaving," Blaise said as he stood. "Have to make some business contacts."

Jade felt hesitant to say yes. Something about the man seemed a bit off. Finally she shrugged and he stepped in and took the seat by the window. After slouching down and pulling his robes around him, he seemed to fall instantly asleep.

"Well, that was rude," Hermione muttered.

"Shhh!" Draco hissed. "Do you want to lose points before we even get to school?"

Jade quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, right, you wouldn't know," Draco reminded himself. "Aside from the engineer and conductor, the only adults on the train are Hogwarts' staff."

Hermione sniffed indignantly. "It doesn't say anything about that in Hogwarts: A History."

"It's sort of common knowledge in wizarding society, Hermione," Draco explained. "Not the kind of thing they would think to include."

"And just how are we Muggle-borns supposed to find out?"

"By losing house points," Jade offered cheekily.

The man in the corner snorted and shifted, his eyes never opening.

Jade glanced at him before continuing. "So what do you think he's going to teach?"

"My guess would be defense," Draco replied, "we tend to go thru them fairly quickly."

"Right, the curse." Jade glanced over at the man again. "Do you think he'll be any good?"

Draco sneered. "Well, hopefully he teaches better than he dresses."

"Draco!" Hermione admonished. "That's just rude! Not everyone has mountains of galleons in Gringotts you know."

Draco had the grace to look sheepish. "Sorry, Hermione. Old habits die hard."

After that, the trio fell into a comfortable small talk broken by occasional visits from friends and the snack trolley. The man continued to sleep through the entire trip. Just before reaching Hogsmead the train lurched to a stop.

"What's going on?" Jade asked.

As if on cue, Head Boy Percy Weasley opened the door to the compartment. "Security check," he said tersely. "Don't leave the compartment."

Before Jade could form a snarky response, the temperature in the compartment plummeted. A black cloaked figure glided into view outside the train window and stopped. Though its face was completely hidden, Jade was nearly certain it was staring at her. Then she heard the screaming…as if someone were being tortured. Suddenly she realized that she recognized the screams. They were from her Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and her mother. As a fourth scream began to mix with the others, the man sprang to life, aiming his wand out the window and screaming, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

The last thing Jade remembered was a bright white flash and the sensation of falling.

JP JP JP JP JP JP JP

"ALBUS WULFRIC PERCIVAL BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!" screamed a very irate Norma Philpot. "Have you lost what sanity you were left after fighting Grindenwald and You-Know-Who? Letting Dementors search the train? Never mind that Jade is on that train! A child that has suffered innumerable tragedies not the least of which was losing her entire biological family and who is still in the process of grieving for those most recently lost. You also have Neville Longbottom and a score of other students who have had family members tortured, raped and murdered. Why not just open a buffet line!"

Professor Dumbledore put on his most serene face. "The Minister assured me that the Dementors were under control. And I did take extra precautions by having faculty ride the train. As you can see, Jade is fine…"

"Only you would consider being in the hospital wing fine. This is your last warning, Albus. Keep those bloody Dementors off the school grounds or I pull Jade and Hermione from Hogwarts."

Dumbledore sighed. "I feel you are taking things out of perspective, however, I will acquiesce to your wishes. The Dementors will not be allowed on school grounds."

"Thank you," Norma demurred. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check in on my charge."

O O O O O O O

As Jade slowly came back to consciousness her senses were assaulted with the familiar sounds and smells of the hospital wing. _This has got to be some kind of record_, she thought to herself. _School hasn't even started yet and I'm already in the hospital wing._

"Actually," a voice next to her head said, "I believe your father beat you by about a half an hour in his sixth year. Something about train surfing."

Jade turned to see the man from the train compartment looking down at her genially. "Um, hello," she squeaked. "Was I talking out loud or can you read my thoughts?"

The man chuckled. "You were talking out loud, I'm afraid. How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine if someone caught the number of that lorry," Jade groaned.

"Lorry?"

"Yeah, the one that ran over me back on the train," Jade explained. "What in the world was that thing?"

"That, my dear Jade, was a Dementor…"

Before he could explain any farther, the hospital wing doors burst open and Norma rushed in. "Oh thank Merlin, you're awake. Hello Remus. Fortune was with us for you to have found Jade's compartment to travel."

The man, now identified as Remus, smiled. "I fear fortune had very little to do with it, Norma. I sought Jade out figuring if she was anything like her father, she would be trouble's shadow."

"Hey, right here, you know," Jade muttered indignantly. "Wait, you knew my father?"

Remus' smile widened. "James was my brother in all but blood. Allow me to introduce myself. Remus Lupin, first runner up to being your godfather and current Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts."

Norma smirked. "And I see that you conveniently left out one fourth of a quartet of Gryffindor mischief makers who always seemed to escape discipline."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Remus said with feigned innocence.

Jade interrupted their banter. "So you could tell me about my parents?"

"Of course, but so could Norma. She was your mother's best friend."

Norma winced visibly as Jade turned to her with a glare. "It's been difficult, Remus. And there's the matter of just what I should say and what I could say. Matters that can't fully be explained right now. I hope you understand, Jade. I'd rather give you a true picture than a fantasy."

Jade nodded cautiously. "But you will tell me about her, right?"

"Of course. Soon we'll sit down and I'll share as much as I can with you about your mother and father. Right now, what's most important is making sure you are ok after this afternoon's fiasco."

Remus sobered. "I was about to tell Jade about the Dementors. They are creatures bourn of great despair that spend the rest of their existence feeding off the fear and depression of others. They are able to bring your worst memories and nightmares to the forefront of your mind and then force you to relive them over and over until you go insane. However, their worst power is the Kiss."

"The Kiss?" Jade asked incredulously. "Isn't that a bit of a silly name for a power?"

Remus snorted. "True enough, though this is no laughing matter. The Kiss is the ability of a Dementor to suck the soul out of a person, thus creating another of their kind. It is possible to destroy one, but it is very difficult. I only know of one in my lifetime that's been destroyed."

"What was that you did on the train, then?" Jade asked.

"The Patronus charm. It is the one thing that will drive them away and cause them pain. It is a creature made up of your happiest memories. As negative emotions attract Dementors, positive emotions drive them away."

"That's enough for now," Norma scolded. "You can add Dementors to your lesson plans seeing as Albus is letting them stay."

Remus paled. "You can't be serious."

Norma quirked her eyebrow and gave Remus a small smile. "I'm afraid all I was able to do was to get him to remove them from the school grounds. They will still be in the area. Now, we need to get Jade something to eat and then up to her dorms before Ms. Granger is down here for anxiety."

Jane groaned. "I missed feast again?"

Remus looked at Norma. "Again?"

"Something about a flying car and the Whomping Willow. I never got the full story."

JP JP JP JP JP JP JP

As Jade entered the Gryffindor common room she was assaulted by a brown haired projectile that attached itself to her torso. "Hermione…can't breathe….air…."

"Oh, right. Sorry, but I was so worried! First you screamed, then passed out, and then that shaggy looking man just disappeared with you! Then you didn't make feast and no one could tell us what was happening. What did happen?"

Jade swallowed before speaking. "Professor Lupin is that shaggy man, as you called him. Draco was right. He's our new DADA professor and he was a friend of my father. He brought me here to the hospital wing and stayed with me until I woke up. He's really nice." Jade glanced towards the stairwell. "Can we talk about this in the morning? Right now I just want to go back to sleep."

Hermione nodded. "Sure, just let me send a quick message to Draco and then I can introduce you to our roommate." She then pulled out one of the two-way mirrors and made her way to a quiet corner.

While Hermione was talking to Draco, Ron and Neville walked over to Jade. Neville looked relieved. Ron just looked confused. It was Neville that spoke first. "Not even to Hogwarts yet and already in the hospital wing. That has to be a record."

Jade chuckled. "Nah, my dad beat me by half an hour in his sixth year. Something to do with train surfing, I'm told. What's wrong with Ron?"

"My brothers are doing business with a Slytherin," Ron whispered. "Has the world gone mad?"

Jade smirked. "Depends on the Slytherin. Blaise?"

Ron nodded dumbly.

"The world's fine, though Parkinson may be sporting a new hair color shortly," Jade grinned.

Neville just shook his head. "You have to wonder about a family that has the same name as a disease."

Jade and Ron gaped at Neville. Jade recovered first. "Neville, did you just make a joke?"

Neville smiled shyly. "Maybe."

Jade glanced back at Ron. "We've been a bad influence."

Ron grinned. "Yeah, just don't tell McGonagall."

Jade stifled a yawn. "I wish Hermione would hurry up. I'm ready for bed and she insists on introducing me to our roommate. Merlin knows why. I've already met Parvati and Lavender."

From across the room they heard an overly dramatic wail. "NOOOOO! JUDE! SAVE ME FROM THE LAND OF MAKE-UP AND GIRLY MAGAZINES! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Jade looked over to see Lavender and Parvati standing with their arms crossed over their chests in an almost identical pose while another girl was on her knees in front of someone who was apparently named Jude. Jude Runcorn looked at once embarrassed and amused. Parvati and Lavender, on the other hand, looked absolutely livid. Lisa Spinks, the girl on her knees, seemed almost in tears.

"Lisa, you're making a scene," Jude choked out, "and they're not likely to kill you."

"You don't know," Lisa blubbered. "They could smother me in lipstick and pancake make-up in my sleep."

"Please," Lavender sneered, "as if I'd waste good make-up on a lost cause."

"Why couldn't we have had Hermione or Jade?" Parvati moaned. "No, we get stuck with the drama queen."

"We could have gotten reacquainted," Jude grinned viciously. "Haven't had a chance to make good on my promise yet."

Both girls paled. "We'll leave her alone," Lavender assured.

Jade just stared in awe. "Who is that?"

"That's Jude Runcorn," Hermione said as she walked up beside Jade. "She's our new roommate on orders from Professor McGonagall."

"Orders?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, she threatened to pull every hair out of Lavender's head one by one first year and I don't even want to talk about what she promised to do to Parvati. Needless to say, they can't be in the same dorm room."

"Uh huh," Jade acknowledged. "But why can't we just use the arrangement we had last year?"

Hermione giggled. "Because last year you were a boy, silly. It's also economy of space. Three in each room instead of two in one and four in the other. There is also some obscure Hogwarts rule that family in the same house and year be in the same room."

"Is she safe?"

Hermione shrugged. "From what I've seen, as long as you don't try to give her a make-over, you're fine."

"Not a problem," Jade said. "I'm going to bed. I'll meet her in the morning."

JP JP JP JP JP JP JP

"Enter."

Draco opened the door to his head of house's office and closed it quietly behind him. Part of him wondered if this would be a meeting with his Professor or his godfather. Another, bigger part, oddly enough, just wanted to get it over with so he could get back to the dorm to wait on Hermione's message.

"Please, Dragon, have a seat." Godfather it is.

Draco let go of a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as he sat in the chair across the desk from his Uncle Severus. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Severus nodded. "I was curious as to how your summer went. I know that you are unaccustomed to living without magic and wanted to make sure it had not affected you adversely."

Draco tried to school his features into a mask of indifference. "It was enlightening. Not altogether unpleasant, but very different from what I'm used to. An experience I imagine I will have to become accustomed given mine and Potter's arrangement."

"You seemed somewhat close with Ms. Granger this evening."

Draco mentally cursed himself. How could he salvage this? "I was in the compartment with her and Potter when the Dementor attacked and was curious as to how Potter fared. I extracted a promise to be notified of her condition as soon as Granger knew."

Severus smirked. "Hoping to be free of your obligation a bit early?"

Draco was shocked out of his mask. "No! I mean, that would be…unseemly and would do nothing to further the Malfoy name."

Severus eyed him shrewdly. "Still, if Potter were to…pass, how would you feel about that?"

Draco feigned a grin. "What do you think?" _Think what you want,_ he thought to himself. _That's something I never want to see._

Severus smiled. "You should get back to your dorm and await word from Ms. Granger. I will see you in the morning with your schedule."

Draco stood and as he turned to leave noticed a picture on Severus' desk. "Sir, why do you have a picture of my grandfather on your desk?"

Severus coughed. "It's part of a project that I have set myself on. A lineage book for your father. I intended it to be a surprise."

Draco eyed him suspiciously. "I won't say anything to him, sir. Good night, Uncle Severus."

"Good night, Dragon."

O O O O O O O

Blaise had just hung his last poster when Draco stormed into the room. "Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, out!"

"But Draco," Crabbe blurted out, "we just wanted to catch-"

"Out now!" Draco growled.

"Right. Going now," Nott said as he drug the other two out of the room and shut the door.

Blaise watched as Draco turned towards him. "Well?" Draco whispered.

"Hermione called a few minutes ago," Blaise assured him. "Jade's fine, thank Merlin. She said they would see us at breakfast in the morning."

Draco visibly relaxed. "That's good. The girl is a trouble magnet."

Blaise smiled. "But such a friendly one. I doubt she's ever met a stranger. Someone it'd be good to know."

Draco scowled. "So that's what this is about. Another contact? Another link in the Zabini circle of 'friends'?"

"Draco, what are you talking about?"

Draco moved so quickly it caught Blaise completely off guard. As he held the Italian up against the wall, Draco whispered menacingly. "So help me, Blaise, if you intend to just use Jade as another stepping stone or some little piece on a chess board, I'll-"

Blaise shoved Draco off of him. "What kind of bastard do you think I am? I like Jade. It's nice having someone I can talk to without worrying about an agenda which it seems I have to do even with my best friend."

Draco ran his hands through his hair. "Sorry, it's just she's so damn trusting. I don't want to see her hurt. And on top of that, I have to watch what I say around Severus. It's just a headache."

"I don't plan to hurt her," Blaise assured him, "or Hermione or any of them for that matter. We'll make sure they're ok."

"You know what you just said, right?" Draco asked him.

"Yeah, I think I do."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Author's Notes: Here's the first chapter of the new year. Seeing as no one caught my intentional misspelling on my profile, I don't want to hear any more about them. Enjoy!

Chapter 16

Jade woke early the next morning as was habit from years of preparing breakfast for the Dursleys. She didn't really mind, since it usually guaranteed her the first shower and some privacy in the bathroom. She gathered her clothes for the day and headed for the shower, only to find it occupied. Slightly stunned, Jade just stood there as the water stopped and the occupant stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Oh, hi," the obviously uninhibited girl, since she didn't rush to cover herself, said. "Sorry, I didn't expect anyone else to be up this early. I'll be done in a few minutes." She grabbed a towel and began drying herself while Jade tried to find her voice.

"I…ah…um…no worries," Jade stammered. "I'm usually the first one up, too. I'm Jade, by the way."

"Jude. I completely understand. First one up gets the quietest shower."

Jade gave her a confused look. "Quietest? I don't follow."

Jude grinned. "You'll understand when you meet Lisa later. So, what about Granger? Are we going to need to work out a schedule?"

Jade chuckled. "Just for us. Hermione has a long-standing love affair with her snooze button. How she managed to make it work here, I'll never understand."

Laughing with her, Jude moved towards the sinks and mirrors. "That's fine. I'm just going to finish with my hair and get dressed if you want to go ahead and shower. Then we can head to breakfast together."

"Sounds good."

"Should I try to wake up Granger?" Jude asked.

"Nah, she'll coast into the Great Hall with twenty minutes to spare. Plus I'd like to hear about why you threatened to rip out Lavender's hair."

JP JP JP JP JP JP JP

It was only fifteen minutes into breakfast and Jade was already having a hard time breathing. She'd already found out how Jude came about her name ("Mom was a huge Beatles fan."), why you should never surprise a person by spraying them with perfume (the afore mentioned hair ripping), and a brand new curse word she'd never heard before.

"What was that and what made you say it?" Jade asked.

Before Jude could answer, a loud, off-key rendition of "Oh What a Beautiful Morning" erupted behind Jade. "Ok, I understand the why, now."

Jude grimaced. "It's a slightly more acceptable version of the F-bomb, simply because most people don't know what it means. Don't say it anywhere near McGonagal. She has a radar for that kind of thing."

"Tell me about it," Lisa said as she plopped down next to Jade. "Last year she nailed me before I could finish calling Lavender a toad licking c-"

"That's enough of that!" Jude interrupted. "Jade, meet Spinks, one of that terrifying breed known as 'morning people' and my best friend."

Jade chuckled. "In past years you both seemed so quiet. What gives?"

Jude smirked. "Several well placed sticking and silencing charms."

"Yeah," Lisa pouted. "She treats me horribly. I don't know why I'm her friend."

"Among other things, my Dad owns a sweets shop and gives us free samples," Jude offered.

"Oh yeah!" Lisa brightened. "I really like sugar."

Before Lisa could wax poetic on all the different types of sugar she enjoyed, the group was joined by Hermione just like Jade said, with twenty minutes to spare.

"Morning Jade," mumbled Hermione as she grabbed some toast and juice. "Have the schedules been passed out yet?"

"No, Hermione, you got here in plenty of time. I believe you even beat Draco and Blaise."

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked.

Jade blushed slightly as she realized she hadn't even bothered to look for her other "best" friend. "I um, haven't seen him."

As if on cue, all three of the fore mentioned boys came rushing into the Hall just as the heads of house were starting down the tables with the schedules. Ron could only wave as he stuffed his mouth full of bangers and toast. Draco and Blaise were a bit more reserved, nodding in the direction of the girls and filling their pockets with fruit while eating toast and jam.

Jude raised an eyebrow. "Why are Slytherins acknowledging our existence?"

"Oh, that's my house boy and his best friend," Jade quipped.

Lisa caught herself before spraying the table with juice. "_Malfoy_ is your house boy?"

Hermione giggled. "It's a long story, but suffice to say, they really aren't that bad, once you get to know them."

By this time, McGonagal had reached their end of the table with the schedules. There was a collective groan from seemingly all the third years as they saw that they had Potions first thing. And with the Slytherins, of course.

"Ah," Jude said, "'Torture Potter 301', first off Monday mornings. My, aren't you the lucky girl."

Jade grimaced. "Is that what you really call it?"

Lisa nodded. "It was either that or 'How Will Neville Blow Up a Cauldron This Week?' We thought we were being nicer with the former title."

JP JP JP JP JP JP JP

"Crud!" Shouted Ginny Weasley to no one in particular as she ran down the staircase into the very empty Gryffindor Common room. "Of all the days to oversleep! McGonagal is going to have my head!" She quickly shoved the portrait open to find another second year Gryffindor standing outside. "Creevy? What are you doing up here? You're going to miss the schedules!"

Collin smiled as he held up two identically sized pieces of paper before responding. "Professor McGonagal sent me up here with yours. We have Transfiguration first thing with the Ravenclaws."

Ginny gaped as she took the schedule. "She actually sent someone to look for me?"

Colllin blushed a bit. "Um, I volunteered."

Ginny blinked. "Why?"

Collin turned and headed down the stairs. "You know, house loyalty and all that. Can't have people thinking we lions don't stick together. Just give the Slytherins an excuse to start stuff again. Besides, we'll lose house points if you're late."

Ginny laughed as she followed him. "My Creevy, such the gallant knight."

Collin chuckled. "Yeah that's me, Brave Sir Collin."

Ginny went to pass him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Well thank you sir knight, but we better hurry or it will be the late sir Collin. I know a shortcut."

Collin froze momentarily then followed after blushing slightly. "Brave Sir Collin," He muttered under his breath. "Now if I could get up the nerve to say I like her."

O O O O O O O

Jade leaned up against the wall staring at the dreaded dungeon class room door, trying to get a handle on her anxiety. A few steps away, Hermione and Jude were talking softly while Hermione kept stealing glances in Jade's direction. On the other side of the hallway, Draco and Blaise were like-wise involved in conversation and watching Jade with concern.

_I can do this, _Jade thought. _I can do this. So what if it is the first class of the day. With the greasy git of the dungeon. Who actually hates my guts. _Jade looked up at the door again. _Oh who am I kidding? I'm dead._

Jade straightened up from the wall and noticed Hermione, Draco and Blaise tense and stare at her. She rolled her eyes. "Calm down guys. I'm not going to bolt, though you may want to keep an eye on Neville."

Hermione shrugged. "No need. Sticking charm."

"Hey!" Neville shouted indignantly.

"Relax, Longbottom," Draco drawled, "she's kidding." Draco turned to Hermione and whispered, "You are kidding, right?"

Ron came around the corner and saw Hermione smiling sweetly at Draco. He stumbled a bit in surprise and then continued on to Jade's side. "So, how was the summer? Did you have a lot of fun torturing Malfoy?"

Jade quirked and eyebrow at Ron. "Why would you assume that we would torture Draco, Ron?"

"That was the point wasn't it?" Ron responded. "Make him live like a Muggle and do all those horrible Muggle chores."

Jade had to restrain herself from smacking Ron on the back of the head. "Honestly Ronald, do you think so little of us? The worst we had him do was mow the lawn."

Unbeknownst to Jade, her voice had risen in her annoyance at Ron. After a brief moment of silence there was a round of snickering throughout the hallway. She turned to look at Draco who was blushing furiously.

"What's so funny?" Jade asked in confusion.

Jude, trying to stifle a laugh and failing miserably, took Jade by the elbow and steered her towards the class room door. "Jade, that phrase has…a bit of a different meaning sometimes."

"Like what?"

Jude leaned over and whispered into Jade's ear. Enlightenment was obvious on Jade's face as her eye's widened in shock. "WHAT! NO! NO! That's not what I meant at all!" She turned to her yearmates. "You people are just sick!"

Everyone was saved from further comment and chastisement by the door swinging open. Snape stood glaring on the other side. "Enter," he snarled.

The students filed into the class room and began taking their seats. Hermione and Jade took a table up front, leaving Ron at loose ends. He turned to look for Neville, only to find a Slytherin girl sitting next to him. Before Ron could protest, Blaise tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on Weasley. You can work with me."

Ron looked at him incredulously. "Why should I trust you?"

"Aside from the fact that I don't want to ruin my average in this class, anything negative I do to you will poorly affect your brothers' opinion of me."

"So?"

Blaise sighed. How did Jade and Hermione put up with one so thick? "So, Pansy hexed most of my clothes pink."

Ron looked confused for a moment. "What does that have to do with my broth…oh! Right!"

The last table in the front was taken by Draco and Theodor Nott. Blaise steered Ron to the table behind them. Ron looked a little nervous sitting on the Slytherin side of the room, but hoped that Blaise would keep him from too much harm.

When Snape turned around and noticed the new arrangement of students, he paused before beginning his lecture. "Well," he started, "it seems that some of our brighter students have decided to take on a challenge this year. Ms. Greengrass, Mr. Zabini, 10 points each for your self-sacrifice. Ms. Potter, I sincerely hope you don't plan to coast through on your sister's loyalty and abilities. That will not be tolerated. The assignment is on the board. Homework will be assigned at the end of class. Begin."

Jade fumed as she set up the cauldron and tools while Hermione gathered ingredients. Not five minutes into class and Snape had already insulted her abilities. Worse, he had insinuated that she would abuse her relationship with Hermione, her sister! As determined as she was to not let Snape get to her this term, he had already set her blood boiling.

"Calm down, Potter," Jade heard from behind her. "Don't let him win."

When Jade turned around she was looking into the eyes of an unfamiliar Slytherin girl. "What?" she asked.

The girl seemed unnaturally calm. "Anger is a weakness," she said calmly. "It makes you lower your defenses. If you don't rise it will hurt him more than if you fight back."

Jade felt herself calming. "Thanks," she said.

The girl smirked. "Don't thank me, thank Draco."

The class continued on with Hermione and Jade working on the assigned potion and Jade occasionally hearing from behind her, "No, Neville, not now. We don't need that yet. Cut this up, we'll need it in a few steps. A little smaller. That's perfect." The cadence of the girl's voice was almost relaxing in a way and helped Jade get past Snape's glares and taunts without responding in kind. Unfortunately it was also so calming that Jade almost missed the whispered, "Hey Draco, watch this," from the table next to them, followed by a rather loud crack.

Jade turned to see Nott sprawled on the floor as if his stool had toppled over. Draco was standing over him, glaring. When Snape asked Draco what happened, all he would say was, "He slipped." Strangely enough, Nott agreed with him readily.

The rest of the class finished without incident, aside from the three foot assignment on the uses and dangers of aconite due by the end of the week. Once they were out in the hall, away from Snape's ears, Draco shoved Nott up against the wall.

"Did you suffer a brain injury over the summer or are you just naturally thick?" Draco snarled at the other boy. "How often do I have to tell you that Potter is off limits? Messing with her means messing with me."

Nott looked bewildered and a little bit scared. "What, you fancy her?"

Draco growled, "I owe her a debt of honor, something I'm not surprised you do not understand. Until that debt is paid in full, she is under my protection. Now get out of my sight before you slip again." Draco released his hold on the boy's robes and Nott scrambled away down the corridor. Jade walked up beside Draco and studied his face.

"Is that all this is to you? Fulfilling an honor debt?" Jade asked softly.

Draco just looked at Jade for a moment. "That's all it can be," he said and then added, "to them," soft enough for only Jade to hear.

Jade blinked. "I…"

"Not here," Draco whispered. "Arithmancy." Without further explanation, he turned and headed to his next class.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Author's Notes: Wow, someone got really upset about Jude. Said I created an entirely new character. Okay, I'll take a bit of a hit for her and Lisa. Just a few points. First, they're not major characters any more than Dean and Seamus were. Second, they are also not entirely original. Runcorn and Spinks were two names off the infamous class sheet that JKR had shown in an interview trying to show how much work she had done. Third, I based their characterization of an eighties sit com. George Clooney was in it. An ol' Marvel No-Prize goes to the first person who can name the sit com and the characters they were based off. Now on with the show…

Chapter 17

Jade's day ticked by with very little incident. This was good in that she didn't have to defend herself or her friends from anything or anyone, but bad in that it gave her plenty of time to think about what Draco had said after potions. Which made her think about the way he had been acting since they returned to school and that confused her even more. She thought they had at least started becoming friends over the summer. He even willingly showed a common interest with Neville in the roses, and she didn't even want to contemplate what all the time spent with Hermione might mean. So why now was he acting like a reluctant body guard? The words he said echoed in her head. _That's all it can be, to them._ Thankfully, Arithmancy was their next and last class of the day. If she didn't get answers during class, she would corner him afterwards.

When Jade walked into the classroom, she saw that Draco had taken the table farthest from the door. They still had about ten minutes until class started so the room was empty, save for the two of them. He had his head bent to his parchment, so he didn't appear to know she was there. Jade unceremoniously dropped in the chair beside him. "Alright, Malfoy, spill."

Draco laid his quill down on his parchment. "It's…complicated."

Jade crossed her arms over her chest. "Uncomplicate it. Was this summer all a ruse? What's going on?"

"This past summer was the best of my life," Draco admitted without hesitation. "The problem is, I'm in Slytherin."

"So…" Jade prompted.

"So, Jade, our reputation doesn't just extend to the fact that You-Know-Who came from our house. Not only is our head of house a former Death Eater, but over two thirds of my housemate's parents are former Death Eaters. Both of my parents were."

Jade blinked. "Death Eater?"

Draco looked at her, stunned. "My, Weasley has been very lax in his education of you. Death Eaters were the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They were basically terrorists. Those who escaped prison sentences either claimed to be under the Imperious, or turned some of their fellow Death Eaters in. The thing is, there are a lot of dark families in Slytherin. I have to be careful. If they think I'm friends with the Savior of the Wizarding World and a Muggleborn, pranks are the least of my worries. They understand about the oath, but that's all they can understand."

"What about Blaise and Greengrass?" Jade asked.

"I trust Blaise with my life. His family never chose a side. Daphne volunteered. I'm still not sure of her motivation, but her family was one of the fence sitters as well."

"Maybe she's expecting a favor from you," Jade offered.

"It would be more likely that she wanted a favor from you," Draco countered. "My father isn't known for his trustworthiness."

"Or maybe I'd like to be seen as more than just a shameless schemer or a pure blood bigot," Daphne said from behind them. Jade and Draco both spun around in their seats to face her. Daphne smirked. "You really should put up a privacy spell if you don't want to be overheard, Draco."

Jade paled. "Look, Greengrass, I don't know what-"

"First, it's Daphne, not Greengrass. Second, I meant what I just said. Third, we don't have time to get into it here since the other students weren't far behind me. Jade you need to find another seat before they have something to talk about."

Jade stood. "Fine, but we all do need to talk, and soon. All the stories need to be straight or someone will slip up."

"I'll send you an owl later. Now move," Daphne said as she ushered Jade towards the front of the room.

Jade sat down just as people started filing through the door. Hermione sat down beside her and looked at her questioningly. "You're early?"

Jade shrugged. "I had to talk to Draco about what happened during and after potions."

"And?"

"We'll get an owl later telling us where to meet them."

"Them?"

Jade nodded. "It might be time to test Neville's Gryffindor courage again."

JP JP JP JP JP JP JP

That evening, an hour before curfew, Jade and her friends found themselves on the seventh floor watching Daphne walk back and forth in front of a bit of wall muttering a phrase that sounded similar to "Somewhere secret, somewhere safe," over and over again. The only other feature of the area was a portrait of a man that was trying to teach a troll how to dance. The end result of said teaching made Jade wince and desperately want to look anywhere else.

As Daphne made a third pass, a door appeared on the wall. Jade followed her friends into something she definitely wasn't expecting. "Okay," Jade asked bewildered, "how did the pink palace appear in Hogwarts?"

"Don't knock the pink Potter," Daphne grumbled. "My father spent hours on this room, or rather my real bedroom back at home."

Draco gaped. "This atrocity is your room? What, is your father color blind?"

Daphne scowled. "No, he is under the impression that a girl's room should be girly and that meant pink to him. I haven't the heart to tell him that it really is a bit too over the top and he tried really hard to do something nice for me. On the plus side, Stori won't be caught dead in my room. She's convinced she'll go starkers if she has to look at it for more than a minute."

"Can't say I disagree with her," Blaise commented. "It is a bit much."

Jade glanced over at Neville and Hermione to find them equally as uncomfortable. Just as she was about to add her protest, the walls muted to a beige and the rooms décor, though still very feminine, was no where near as offensive as a few minutes earlier.

"Better?" Daphne asked.

Jade blinked and nodded. "How did you do that?"

"Near as I can tell, the room is attuned to whoever opens it." As if by example, a tray with snacks and drinks appeared on a stand. "Whatever I need or want seems to appear."

Hermione blinked. "But what about the law of equivocal exchange?"

Daphne looked thoughtful for a second. "I don't think it's actually creating something from nothing so much as moving it from one location to another and transmuting it to suit ones desires."

"Of course," Hemione remarked happily, "That would also reduce the actual need for materials in this room by simply drawing from the unused infrastructure of the castle. With the telempathic aspects of the room, one could use it to traverse the castle in a matter of seconds or even shelter students during a siege almost indefinitely without having to directly worry about their care and feeding. Absolutely brilliant."

Jade blinked and looked at Draco and Blaise only to be answered by shrugs. A look at Neville garnered a similar response. "Okay," Jade finally spoke up, "Could you please phrase that in English for us mere mortal wizards and witch?"

Daphne laughed. "This is what the Muggles would call a panic room. It's a place where if the school were ever attacked, the student body could hole up with a modicum of supervision and be taken care of indefinitely. Also, when it looks like the situation requires a more drastic measure, an escape route could be made to help those students get to safety. That simple enough for you?"

"But why is it keyed to you?" Draco asked.

Daphne shrugged. "Likely because I'm the one that opened it. It's probably meant to be opened by a teacher with a password and would be adjusted to fit the needs of the situation. I just stumbled on it."

"Alright," Jade said. "Now, why are we here?"

Daphne regarded Jade for a moment. "We're here because apparently this past summer made the five of you entirely too casual with each other. I don't know much about Gryffindor, but in Slytherin, that can be a fatal error."

"Two questions," Draco began. "First, why are you watching us so closely that you notice it first day of term, and second, why do you care?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Answering the second question first, our house used to be something more than back-stabbing bigots. Yes, we've always been ambitious, but there was also a cleverness, creativity. Before You-Know-Who, Slytherin was known as much for its artists and its free thinkers as any other house. If you wanted to look for a dark wizard, you went to Durmstrang. As to the first question, Draco, my keen eye is on you because you and Blaise have the greatest chance of changing the way people see our house, but only if you happen to survive school. And there's also Potter."

Jade scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Daphne looked at Hermione. "Have you studied enough politics to understand what I'm getting at, or should I continue?"

Hermione tapped her chin. "I think I know where you're going with this, but you'd explain it better. I can answer any questions Jade and Neville have later."

"Alright," Daphne began again. "Jade, you are the current savior of the wizarding world, which means people look up to you. They also expect some semi-divine abilities. You know, all the messiah types have had it. Water into wine, walking on water, raising the dead, making the blind see-"

"Shooting lightening bolts out of her arse," Blaise offered up.

Daphne shot him a death glare. "Continuing. Pretty much inviting a Slytherin into your house and trying to reform him would be seen by some as attempting a miracle. If this miracle should seem to succeed virtually overnight, then the disbelivers may want to quickly silence the evidence."

"Wait," Jade interrupted. "You lost me on the disbelivers."

This time Hermione picked up the explanation. "Voldemort's followers, Jade. Just as one side sees you as sort of a messiah, the other side sees you as just the opposite, destroying their utopia. And if it's seen that you're converting their kids almost without effort…" Hermione let the implication hang.

Jade paled slightly. "In short, my goose is cooked."

Daphne laughed. "Your goose has been cooked since before you stepped into Hogwarts. Of course there are ways around this. As the Potters are a rich family, Draco could try… well, getting to know you in preparation for…closer relationships in the future."

Jade noticed that both Blaise and Hermione scowled at that idea. _Something to think on later,_ she thought to herself. "What do you mean closer relationships in the future?"

Daphne blushed. "Well, there are matters of dowries and marriage contracts and the like."

Jade choked. "Marriage contracts? With Draco?"

Draco frowned and crossed his arms. "Gee, Jade, don't hold back. Tell us how you really feel."

Jade turned to Draco. "I didn't mean…it's not like…oh come on, Draco, we're thirteen! I have trouble planning next weekend, much less years in my future!"

"Well," Daphne said, drawing their attention, "the match would be incredibly politically advantageous to both of you, not to mention the financial gains, but like Jade said, we're thirteen. None of those type of decisions have to be made anytime soon."

"If ever," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What matters now is what people believe," Daphne continued. "And what they need to believe is something that will keep Draco and Blaise out of trouble and the rest of you out of harm's way."

Neville timidly raised his hand. "And just why am I here?"

Daphne smiled indulgently. "You, my dear Neville, are the lynch pin in a little plan I came up with. That is of course if everybody agrees."

Jade crossed her arms and looked dubious. "That depends on your plan. Spill it, Daph."

"It's very simple, really. We're just starting our teenage years and we just do what all teenagers do."

"And that is?"

Daphne's smile turned to a wicked grin. "Date the boys our parents would never approve of."

Jade and Hermione stood in stunned silence for a moment. "Date?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Daphne confirmed.

"Blaise and Draco," Jade said.

"Yes," Daphne responded again. "And to complete the group, I'll be with Neville."

"How does this protect us?" Draco demanded.

"Well," Daphne began, "it can't be just this casual, mutually agreed upon thing. You have to charm our pants off." At Blaise's raised eyebrow and slow grin, she quickly continued. "Figuratively, not literally, and it will be reversed for me and Neville."

Neville looked slightly relieved if still a little green about the whole idea. "I still don't get why it has to be me, though. Why not Dean? He's much better with the social stuff than I am."

Daphne winced. "I said someone my father would disapprove of, not someone that would likely get me skinned alive. Plus, he and Seamus are kind of a package deal, and you're closer to Jade than either of them. Your pure blood status also would make you a more suitable, if not preferred, match for me."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that your father was a purist."

"He's not. Dean comes from the working class, Draco."

"Ah," Draco said in understanding. "You still haven't explained how all this will protect us."

"Draco, Draco, Draco, use your Slytherin cunning," Daphne chided. "All the Gryffindors will think we're up to something trying to seduce their girls, and Neville. So will the Slytherins. As long as they think we're playing some game, and no one's getting hurt, everyone will sit back and watch to see what happens."

"It sounds like it might work," Jade said. "But I wouldn't count on the Weasley's taking a wait and see attitude."

"Then you will have to convince them that everything is fine and you're using the opportunity to lure us away from the dark. Just think of the information we could have gotten from our parents that could help your cause."

"Okay," Jade agreed. "Who is supposed to be going after who?"

"Well," Daphne began again, "the logical pairings would be Draco pursuing Jade and Blaise pursuing Hermione-"

A resounding "No," was heard from both Blaise and Draco.

"Right," Daphne continued, "like I said, logical and a sure sign of a set up. Therefore, the pairings should be switched."

"And when should this begin?" Blaise asked.

"I've pretty much started with Neville," Daphne reminded them. "I was planning to stop him after potions and ask if he wanted some help with his weekend assignments before dinner. You two are no strangers to this process. I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Right," Jade said, still a bit unsure. "If that's everything, we need to get back to our dorms before curfew."

Daphne nodded. "Jade, there is something else I need to talk to you about, but it can wait until this weekend."

"So, how do we get out of here?" Neville asked timidly. "We only have about fifteen minutes until curfew."

Daphne closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate. She opened them just a few seconds later. "Okay, the door should now open into the hallway just down from your portrait. I'll reset it for us after you've left."

JP JP JP JP JP JP JP

Remus paced back and forth in his quarters. Something was just not adding up. It was hard to deny that she was James' child but still, there was a lot more Lily than James. And then there was the sadness. It seemed to be her constant companion. She was isolated, even in a crowd. _What happened to her?_ Remus thought. _What could make a child close off so much from the rest of the world?_

He resolved to visit her home over the weekend. This would not be a normal teacher/parent conference. Jade was special, she was family, and a wolf always protects their pack.

And there was the other matter, of course. Sirius. Remus still couldn't believe that he'd turned like that. They were brothers. He, James and Sirius had been as close as Lily, Alice and… "Oh bugger!" he muttered.

He dashed instantly to the floo and threw in a handful of powder just before shouting, "Wren's Hollow!" He knelt down and stuck his head in the green flames and waited for a response.

"Took you long enough," said a terse female voice.

"Sorry, Rhan. I got tied up. How's my godson?"

"Study group with his friends. He should be here in about an hour if you can be up that late."

Remus shook his head. "I have the Gryffindors and Slytherins first thing in the morning."

Rhan's expression softened. "Have you seen her yet, Remus?" she asked.

Remus smiled. "She's the spitting image of Lily, unfortunately with James' hair."

Rhan laughed. "Poor girl. Any word on Padfoot?"

Remus' mood darkened. "No, we haven't caught him yet."

"Remus," she started, "it couldn't have been him. The bond you three had-"

"We know how easily that bond can be broken, don't we Rhan?" he snapped, and then instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

Rhan just shook her head. "It's ok, Moony. Old wounds. I'll tell Evan you called. We'll have lunch in my quarters one day so you two can talk."

"I look forward to it," Remus said and then pulled out of the floo, breaking the connection. He sat down at the table and began penning a letter.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_I know it's early in the term, but I would like to address some concerns in regards to your ward, Jade Potter. I would like to meet with you at your home this weekend if there is a convenient time for you. The delivery owl is instructed to wait for a reply._

_Remus Lupin  
Defense Professor_

O O O O O O O

Dobby slipped into the fifth year boy's dorm in the Gryffindor tower intent on finding the parchment for the White Lady. It would have to be here. Dobby was certain of it.

Just as he moved towards the wardrobes he heard voices coming down the hall.

"I'm telling you, Lee, it's a sure fire thing."

"Yeah, she's practically begging you."

Dobby hid under a bed just before the three boys entered the room. He watched nervously as one boy moved towards the bed he was under. The boy flopped down on the bed, one foot bumping rhythmically against the frame right in front of Dobby's head.

"I don't know," he heard a third voice say. "I mean, I do fancy her, but I'm just not sure I want to be dating right now."

"Who said anything about dating?" the first voice responded.

The second voice took up the thread. "A little song, a little dance, a little snog in the broom closet."

"Maybe you see her again, maybe you don't," the first voice continued.

The third voice sighed. "But she's a fourth year, and a Ravenclaw to boot."

This time both the other voices answered in unison. "Mate, she's Asian!"

The third voice chuckled. "Real mature guys."

"Maturity's boring," the first voice piped up. "How about we go get some late night provisions."

"I'm going to get started on the potions essay," the third voice said. "I don't know how you guys keep from getting caught, but I don't want to break your streak."

As the last one left the room and the door closed, Dobby scrambled out from under the bed and began searching. An hour later he'd gone through every trunk, wardrobe and desk, looked under all the beds and even between the mattresses and come up empty handed. Well, he hadn't found the parchment, at least. It was amazing what fifteen year old wizards would keep in places they didn't think anyone else would look. A small part of Dobby's mind felt like he might need to bathe.

Once more he heard footsteps headed towards the dorm room door. Not wanting to be caught in the room the rest of the night, he decided to head home and try again later. He popped out of the room just as the doorknob began to turn.

O O O O O O O

Sirius was having a hard time breathing and had completely given up on trying to keep his composure. The farther Dobby got in his recounting of the events of the night, the more Sirius realized he had overlooked one simple observation. The question from the White Lady was almost his death knell.

"Where could they have hidden it?" she asked to no one in particular.

Sirius gasped and cried out, "No more! Hurts…too funny…"

Norma scowled. "Padfoot, this is serious! If we don't have the map we can't convince Remus that Peter's alive."

Sirius wiped his eyes and tried to regain his composure. "Sorry, it just does my heart good to see the map coming in handy for what it was originally meant for."

"What are you talking about?" Norma asked.

"Oh, come on!" Sirius exclaimed. "You didn't hear what he said? Their good luck streak? They're using the map!"

The White Lady winced. "Oh dear, another generation. This can not bode well for Hogwarts."

Norma sighed and fell back in her chair. "So now what do we do?"

"We could always ask for Remus' help," Sirius offered.

Norma looked over at him. "Are you out of your mind? Why would he help us try to get the map?"

Sirius grinned. "Because he's trying to protect Jade from the vicious Death Eater who got her parents killed."

The White Lady smiled. "He just doesn't who that Death Eater actually is."

"Okay," Norma said cautiously. "What does he offer them to convince them to turn it over?"

Sirius' grin widened. "Leave that to Moony. Our job is just to get him on the trail of the map."

The White Lady chuckled. "I believe it's time for the hardened escaped prisoner Sirius Black to make an appearance. The question is, how dramatic does it need to be?"

"Might want to put your nargles to work," Sirius suggested.

O O O O O O O


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and a load of other companies that she sold the rights. I am making no money of this endeavor and would politely ask that no one come at me with lawyers.

Authors' Notes: Sorry this took so incredibly long to update. If you want the detailed reason why, read Dylan's profile. Sufficed to say, the plot bunnies are wrangled (most of them) and work has begun again on our posted stories.

Chapter 18

Jade paced back and forth rapidly the next morning in the dorm room. She had brushed off joining Jude and Lisa for breakfast and was desperately waiting for Hermione to wake up. She had found a flaw in Daphne's plan. A big, huge, horribly gigantic hole that they had all overlooked. How had she been so stupid to agree? Finally unable to wait any longer, she shook her sister awake.

"Come on Mione," Jade whispered urgently. "Get up."

"Jade," Hermione replied calmly, "You are my sister and I love you. I would really rather not have to explain to Mum and Professor MacGonagal why it was necessary to hex you until you are black and blue."

"Please Mione," Jade whined, "Daphne's plan is going to get Blaise killed."

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. "Okay, now you have my attention. How is the pool boy and Blaise dating us going to get Blaise killed?"

Jade groaned as she sat on the bed. "I can't believe you didn't think of it. I used to be a boy. His dorm mates are going to think he's gay. If they're anything like Seamus, Dean and Ron, he's a dead man. And the girls? You remember how Lavender was around me when I first changed dorms."

Hermione blinked then sighed as she lay back down. "Right. I'm going back to sleep."

Jade shook Hermione again. "Mione, I'm serious. We have to stop this!"

Hermione sat back up. "Jade! Enough! Nobody is going to thrash Blaise for going out with you. Professor McGonagall talked to the lot of us while you were in the hospital wing. The only reason Lavender acted like she did was because we were told your personality wouldn't change just because your gender did. We were all supposed to report to a professor if you started acting like you were having identity issues."

"Report on me?" Jade asked in shock. "I can't believe you-"

Hermione held up her hand to cut Jade off. "The point is that outside of Pansy making up a story, no one reported anything, because there wasn't anything to report."

Jade looked stunned. "What? I don't understand."

Hermione shot a brief mournful glance back at her pillow before finally getting up. "Think about it like this. Do you know what it means to be a boy beyond basic anatomy? Have you ever played cops and robbers? Beyond Dudley beating you up and your uncle calling you boy, do you know what it means?"

Jade thought for a second then shrugged.

Hermione went about pulling out her clothes for the day as she continued. "Of course you don't, because your aunt and uncle treated you like a house slave and your cousin used you as a punching bag. You had virtually no identity aside from what you got here, and that was far from healthy. So, just as you are starting to figure out who Harry Potter is you suddenly get changed into Jade Potter. So instead of going from Harry to Jade, you just continued finding out who you were."

Jade looked thoughtful as Hermione got dressed. "Okay I guess that makes sense," she finally conceded, "but that still doesn't explain how Blaise is safe from being pummeled."

"Oh that," Hermione replied with a yawn. "Well, actually your change pretty much kept you from being pummeled. Dean and Seamus had noticed you checking them out a couple times. When you seemed to slide into being a girl, they came to the conclusion that you were likely transgendered instead of gay. Well, with a little push from myself and Padma."

Jade blinked. "Trans what-sis?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Basically you were a girl born in a boy's body. It probably didn't help your identity issues, but it did explain a few…quirks, and the story has likely reached the Slytherins by now. So Blaise is safe."

Jade let out a breath. "Well, that's good. Wait, what quirks?"

Hermione glanced at her clock. "Oh, look at the time. Need to get to breakfast before defense."

As Hermione Hurried out of the room, Jade was right on her heels. "Hermione, what quirks?"

JP JP JP JP JP

Ginny woke that morning to a chiming sound coming from the message box. She opened it to find a small scroll. Unrolling it, she found a letter written inside.

_Ginerva,_

_I have need of the password for Gryffindor tower this weekend. Please send this to me at your earliest convenience and notify me if it should change._

As soon as she was finished reading the ink seemed to lift off the parchment like smoke until she was holding a blank scroll. Ginny looked thoughtful. She knew who the message was from and that it was likely very important. Pulling a quill out of her nightstand drawer, she penned a quick response.

_Passwords change weekly on Fridays. Will let you know as soon as I have new one._

She then rolled the scroll back up and placed it in the box. As she lay back down to get some more sleep, her mind wandered. _Hmm, maybe I should have asked about that weird rock._

O O O O O O O

Jade stormed into the defense classroom and slammed into a chair. "Boys don't talk about their feelings," She parroted her and Hermione's previous discussion. "And how many boys fuss that much over their hair? Can I help it that I inherited a rat's nest from my father? Oh and don't get me started on the twenty minute shower. "

Remus Lupin looked up from the book he was reading but said nothing. Moments later, Hermione Granger walked in and started to sit next to Jade only to receive the mother of all death glares. Remus watched in amusement as Jade pointed to the far side of the room. He was certain a chuckle escaped as Ms. Granger got up and sheepishly walked to the table farthest from Jade and sat down. The chuckle turned into a bark of laughter when Draco Malfoy entered, glanced at Jade and quickly went to sit by Ms. Granger.

When Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass entered the room, Remus watched curiously as Jade only shrugged moodily at Mr. Zabini's request to sit next to her and seemed to calm with a few words from Ms. Greengrass. As the remainder of the Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way into the room, there was a great deal of confusion and momentary outbursts of shouts and threats towards the persons of Both Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy.

Remus was about to intervene when Jade spoke up. "Ron, now would not be a good time for anyone in my house to sit near me unless they want to die a horrible and pain-filled death. As for whom Hermione wishes to sit with, anyone who has a problem with my retainer can freely take it up with me with the above warning. You're fine Nev, but the rest of you can leave off."

Remus decided to call the class to order at that. "Alright, let's get started. Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, ten points each for accurately assessing a threat and avoiding it. Ms. Potter, ten points from Gryffindor for threatening your fellow students and see me after class." He noticed that Jade winced and looked down at his chastisement. Part of him noted that her father would have made a comment about it not being a threat when he was that age where as Lily wouldn't have made the statement to begin with. Jade was certainly her own person, someone he would have to get to know from the beginning.

Remus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _All in due course,_ he thought before looking again at the class. "Let's start again. Welcome to third year Defense Against the Dark Arts. I have reviewed my predecessor's lesson plans and found a few…problems. The first of which is that in order to know how to defend against the dark arts, one must understand the motivations of those using the dark arts. So now I pose this question. Why study the dark arts?"

Remus scanned the room waiting for a hand to come up. It was with some amusement that he noted the shocked expression on both Ms. Granger's and Mr. Malfoy's faces. Unsurprisingly, it was a Slytherin who finally raised their hand. "Mr. Nott?"

"Power," the boy said confidently.

Remus smiled. "But why do you need power? Power is only a tool without purpose. So what is the purpose of gaining power?"

"Pr-protection!" Mr. Weasley shouted out. "I mean, if you've got power, you can protect yourself."

Remus nodded. "True enough, but why would you have to turn to dark arts for protection? There are plenty of spells deemed 'light' that protect as well." He noticed a hand behind Jade slowly rise. "Mr. Longbottom, do you have an answer?"

Neville swallowed and stood. "Because you're afraid, sir?" The boy seemed instantly embarrassed and sank back into his chair when half the class started laughing.

Remus shot them all a stern glare before responding. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom. You are correct. One turns to the dark arts because they are afraid. Afraid of something they don't understand. They turn to the dark arts even though they know it is wrong because they are afraid."

Mr. Malfoy raised his hand and at Remus' nod asked, "Afraid of what, sir?"

"A very good question." Remus looked across the room. "Mr. Thomas, what are you afraid of?"

The boy looked decidedly uncomfortable at the prospect of answering a question no thirteen year old boy wants to be asked. "Um, well, my mum, for one."

This sent titters of agreeing laughter through the class. Remus smiled again. "Well, I think that's a fear we can all share in at some point in time. How about you, Mr. Zabini?"

"My mum's Italian. Of course I'm afraid of her," the young Slytherin joked. "But I also have a thing about squids."

Remus nodded. "Anyone else brave enough to share their fear?"

Neville raised his hand again. "Professor Snape."

Remus saw several nods of agreement throughout the room from both houses. Remus mentally noted that he should probably talk to Severus about his teaching methods. "Believe it or not, all these have something in common. The unknown. What will my mother do if I displease her? What would the squid do to me if I happen to be within reach of its tentacles? What can a Professor do if I upset them? The answers to these questions are all unknown and completely out of our control. Expand this to other people's fears. A pureblood who's afraid of losing his job to a very qualified Muggleborn. A witch or wizard that's afraid of losing the one they feel they are in love with to another or worse, to death. A man who fears that everything he believes in is being striped away by what he sees as a permissive government. It's still the same fear."

"Those aren't fears that real people have," one of the Gryffindors answered back.

"Really? Gellert Grindenwald was quoted as saying he was doing things for the greater good and that 'wizards needed to be protected from the Muggle menace.' More recently, a particular dark lord whose name we do not speak gathered people around him by saying that Muggleborns were stealing the magic of pureblood wizards and the government was doing nothing about it. And I can attest to one woman who was sent to Azkaban for using an Unforgivable to quote 'protect the man she loved.' It's worth noting that this man had never heard of her his entire life. Shall I go on, Mr. Finnegan?"

The class stared at him in shock. It was then that he noticed Jade's hand raised. "Yes, Ms. Potter?"

"So, any of us has the potential of falling to the dark arts. I mean, we all fear something," she said quietly.

Remus knew he had to tread carefully with this answer. "It is true that everyone has the potential to be light or dark. It all depends on how you decide to respond to your fear. Those who seek the dark arts tend to lash out indiscriminately with broad generalities. A Muggleborn took my job so all Muggleborns are out to put the purebloods out of work. A Veela seduced my husband therefore all Veela are dark. And one that hits quite close to home in this class; a powerful, dark wizard was a Slytherin therefore all those in Slytherin are dark." Remus noted with some satisfaction that most of the Gryffindors winced.

"However," he continued, "one can face their fears without resorting to generalities. We face that fear head on with our eyes open and see it for what it truly is. If it is a real danger, we avoid it or defend against it. If it is born out of our insecurities, we acknowledge and amend it. This is how you defend against the dark arts. Ultimately this class is about facing your fears. Any questions?"

Once their shock wore off, Remus spent the rest of the class fielding mostly intelligent questions from both houses. As his hour wound down, he noticed Ms. Granger's hand raised. After acknowledging her she asked, "What are you afraid of, Professor Lupin?"

Remus chuckled. "Squirt bottles, but that's a story for another time." He was saved from further inquiries by the class bell. "Read through chapter three for our next class and be prepared to answer questions about the material. I also want two feet on boggarts. What they do, how they do it, and how to get rid of them."

As the rest of the class filed out he noticed Mr. Zabini place a comforting hand on Jade's shoulder before walking out. Jade gave him a small smile and kept her seat. As Ms. Granger passed, Jade glanced up and said, "Sorry." Ms. Granger leaned down and gave her a quick hug before walking out beside Mr. Malfoy. As soon as the class cleared, Remus approached the young girl.

"Ms. Potter," Remus sighed. "Care to explain what motivated your actions at the beginning of my class?"

Jade looked up at him. "It's kind of embarrassing, sir. Can you just assign detention and be done with it?"

Remus smiled. "I'm afraid I would be remiss in my duties as a good friend of your parents if I did that. Not to mention, Norma would skin me."

Jade sighed and looked at the table. "Hermione called me a girl."

Remus blinked. "Ms. Potter, I don't know if you've noticed, but you are a girl."

"I know that," Jade said, rolling her eyes. "I mean before I took the potion. She said I acted like a girl before I became one. She called it trans…"

"Transgender?" Remus supplied.

"Yeah, that. She said I was born in the wrong body and then gave me all these examples and I know she was trying to help, but…I just ended up getting so mad that…"

"You needed your space and she wanted to fix it?" At her nod comprehension filtered into his brain. This was very similar to an old friend of his. "You remind me of two friends from school. I do have to ask, why the warning extended to your entire house."

Jade groaned. "Mainly because I was told they were all basically spying on me last year. Professor McGonagall asked them to report if I started having…issues with the change. I know they were all concerned about me, but they're my house mates. I'm supposed to be able to trust them. It just…" Jade closed her eyes and seemed to try and collect herself. "They should have told me."

"And how would you have reacted?"

Jade shrugged. "About like I did today."

"So might you see their reluctance to let you in on their task? Also, don't you think it would have been better to have someone say if you were having difficulties than to just let you struggle?"

Jade's nod seemed reluctant. "It just hurt. My relatives made me feel like a freak my whole life and here, where I'm supposedly normal, I still have everybody watching me to make sure I don't freak out. I just want to be Jade, a third year Hogwarts student who gets okay grades and is starting to think about dating. Is that too much to ask?"

Remus chuckled. "No, it's not too much to ask, although if your father were alive, the comment about dating would probably send him to an early grave." He pulled out a slip of parchment and wrote down a quick note. "Hand this to Professor McGonagall when you get to her class. I'll expect you for detention after dinner tonight."

Jade winced. "Yes sir," she said as she took the note and headed out of the classroom.

Remus watched her leave and smiled sadly. A young girl with so much anger and insecurity. Why had no one done anything about it before? He would help her. He owed it to James. More importantly, he owed it to Lily. As the fifth years began filing in Remus jotted down another quick note. Perhaps there was more than one friend that would be willing to help Lily's daughter.

O O O O O O O

"Jade, wait up!" Hermione called out.

Jade continued stomping towards Hagrid's hut. "Back off, Mione, I'm still cross."

Blaise chuckled as he easily kept up with the raven haired girl. "You know she's just going to keep at you until you forgive her."

Jade shot Blaise an aggravated look. "Yes, but I don't have to forgive her right away, do I?"

Blaise snorted. "So how long are you going to make her squirm?"

"At least until the end of class," Jade shot back. "She is the one who called me gay."

"Oh for the love of…" Hermione slapped Jade's arm. "I didn't say you were gay, I said you were transgendered. It was a perfectly rational explanation for why you were adjusting so easily."

Jade glared at Hermione. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Blaise looked thoughtful. "Could I possibly soften the blow by inviting you to dinner this weekend?"

Jade blinked. "Wha-what?"

Blaise laughed. "I believe it's called a date, but seeing as we're not allowed off campus this year, perhaps an early evening picnic by the lake?"

"Um…sure," Jade hedged. "This won't get you in trouble with your house, will it?"

Blaise shrugged. "If Professor Snape gives me too much trouble I'll have my Mom send him a marriage proposal."

Draco shivered. "That's enough to cause fear in anyone."

"So, what should I bring?" Jade asked innocently.

Blaise smiled. "Just bring yourself, Jade. I'll work it out with the house elves so we have something nice."

"House elves?" Hermione asked. "Like Dobby?"

Draco stiffened. "Not quite. Dobby was…"

"Completely nutters?" Jade offered.

"That works," Draco agreed. "The elves here work for Hogwarts itself and aren't completely answerable to anyone, not even the headmaster. They're bonded to Hogwarts and the school makes sure they're not mistreated."

"Mistreated?" Hermione then asked with an edge to her voice.

Draco glanced at Hermione. "Did you really think my Mother beat only me?"

Before Hermione could respond the quartet reached the rest of the group of students waiting outside Hagrid's hut. Neville moved over to join them and asked, "Does anyone have any idea what our first creature will be?"

Jade chuckled. "Knowing Hagrid something dangerous that he thinks is cute and fluffy."

Hermione paled a little. "You don't think he actually would bring Fluffy out, would he?"

Jade shook her head. "Nah, Fluffy was on loan. He went back home?"

Blaise wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Fluffy? How can something named Fluffy be dangerous?"

"When that name is attached to a Cerberus," Draco drawled.

Blaise blinked. "This man is insane."

Jade nodded. "But he means well."

At that, they noticed the half-giant in question leading a horse-like creature with an eagle's head from behind his hut. "A'right, a'right, gather round, but not too close," Hagrid shouted out. "Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures. Now, for your firs' class, I thought I'd have a special treat. Who can tell me what we have 'ere?"

It was Nott that shouted out, "You buffoon! You brought a Hippogriff to the school? Are you out of your mind?"

Hagrid grinned brightly. "Very good! Ten points ta Slytherin for knowing wha' i' tis, but five points from Slytherin for insultin' a professor."

Blaise leaned over to Jade and whispered, "What are the chances Hagrid will feed Nott to that?"

Jade chuckled and shook her head. "No such luck. He'd say it might ruin its delicate digestion."

"Hippogriffs are noble creatures," Hagrid lectured. "They only let those that show them respect approach them. Who would like to give it a go?"

Draco glanced at Hermione before stepping forward and raising his hand. "I will, sir."

Hermione let out a soft "Eep!" as Hagrid began instructing Draco on how to approach the animal. "A'right, Mr. Malfoy, what ya do is stop well in front of the Hippogriff and bow respectfully. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can come up to him. If not, well, I've got him on a good leash."

Draco came to the front of the group and did as Hagrid had said. The Hippogriff regarded him closely before bowing in return. Draco beamed and walked up to stroke the neck of the majestic creature.

Jade looked over to see that Hermione was deathly pale. "He's ok, Hermione," she whispered.

"Hippogriffs are designed to eat horses, Jade," Hermione whispered back. "He's not safe until he's away from those claws."

Just then Draco went to step away but was stopped by the Hippogriff's wing. Everyone froze as the animal leaned over, pulled a feather loose with its beak, and offered it to Draco. Draco blinked before taking it. "Th-thank you," he whispered. He bowed again before waking away with his prize. When he resumed his place beside Hermione she turned to stare at him for a moment and then promptly punched him in the arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"That's for scaring me," she whispered fiercely. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to show everyone what a whiny cry-baby Nott is," Draco smirked. "Plus, it really is a magnificent creature."

Hermione huffed and turned back to the front of the class.

Nott sneered. "I should have known it was tame." He marched within reach of the creature. "There's no way they'd let you bring a wild animal around students. I think I'd like to have one of those feathers, too."

"Nott, stop!" Hagrid yelled. Unfortunately the arrogant young man did not heed and had already begun to stretch his hand out towards the wing of the creature. The Hippogriff turned, lightening fast, and screeched in Nott's face. The wizard stumbled backwards and in his haste, fell on his backside. The Hippogriff then raised its head up to its full height and looked down disapprovingly at him, stamping its front foot.

"Help! Help! It's going to kill me!" Nott screamed, sounding much like the fairer gender.

"We should be so lucky," Blaise drawled as the rest of the class had a good laugh at Theodor's expense. "How long before he realizes it can't get to him?"

"Not soon enough for his bladder, apparently," Draco said, pointing at the noticeably darker patch on the back of Nott's robes.

The laughter continued as Crabbe and Goyle helped Nott to his feet. Hagrid dismissed the class with an essay on the dietary requirements of Hippogriffs and Jade and Hermione waited for everyone to leave so they could talk to Hagrid. Ron had started to leave when he noticed that Blaise and Draco were still there waiting with Jade and Hermione.

"Um, you want me to stay?" he asked the girls, glancing from them to their companions.

"Hermione and I just have something to talk to Hagrid about," Jade said. "We'll be up in a little bit."

Ron looked suspiciously at Draco. "What about them?"

Jade looked confused. "What do you mean, Ron?"

"Why are they still hanging around?"

Draco crossed his arms. "Oh, making sure nothing happens because Nott or Pansy decided to be stupid."

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron growled. "I don't trust you."

"Relax Ron," Jade said smiling. "The pool boy isn't going to do anything to us."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Pool boy?"

"Ronald, we're perfectly safe," Hermione scolded. "We spent the entire summer with Draco and he was a perfect gentleman."

"But they're Slytherins!" Ron protested.

"How very observant," Blaise drawled.

"So?" Jade challenged. "Are we going to have to have this conversation every day? If so, I'm going to get very tired of it."

"Fine, see you at dinner," Ron huffed as he headed back up to the castle.

Once he was out of earshot Draco turned to Hermione. "So, why are we waiting on Hagrid?"

Hermione blushed. "Can you keep a secret?" Draco just looked at her. "Right, stupid question."

Jade chuckled. "We got Hagrid something to help him out." With that, she pulled out the fourth year book of spells from her bag.

Blaise looked at it. "I thought Hagrid wasn't allowed to cast magic."

Jade saw that Hagrid was coming back around his hut. "It's a long story that we'll tell you later. Right now, we just need to keep this secret, guys."

Blaise and Draco shared a look before nodding. "The panic room tonight?" Draco said. "We'll see if someone other than Daphne can open it."


	19. Author's Note

Author's Note:

We're about to make a lot of people very unhappy. The good news is that we are not abandoning either Harem or Jade Potter. The bad news is that we are putting them on hiatus for now. Why? With Harem we have hit a creative wall and need to go back through the chapters and find all the loose threads that are dangling so we can weave them back in. Jade, well, Jade needs some work. It's either not going where we wanted or it's taking the really long way around and that was not the original intention. There are also some Vespa sized plot holes in it that we need to figure out how to fill. The long and the short of it is that right now, they aren't very much fun to write. We are writing, make no mistake, but just not on those two.

On a side note, the poll results are in and using the Olympic standards of knocking out the two highest and two lowest scores, the winner is the Vegas Marriage Challenge. (This is a good thing since this is what has occupied Dylan's mind for the last several weeks. –Meirha) Seriously though, we do have ideas for all 4 top results and we took the hint and abandoned the Harry/Spooks idea. (Shame really, I thought _When Harry Met Harry_ would be a great story title. –Dylan) The HP/Twilight is still going to be posted on Meirha's site (hopefully soon –Meirha) but you'll find the others here, or on ficwad. Haven't decided yet.

So, yeah, that's the long and short of it. We appreciate all the reviews and the encouragement to continue but when it's not coming, it's not coming. We enjoy these stories too much to force it just to get a chapter out. It wouldn't be fair to the story and more importantly it wouldn't be fair to you, our readers. For your understanding, here's an Olympic inspired snippet from our writing process.

Luna emerged from her bedroom carrying a stack of documents on Muggle paper. Everyone watched as she carefully placed them in a project binder and slipped the binder into a padded envelope. She then put on her traveling cloak and started towards the door.

Meirha looked up from her typewriter and gazed curiously at the young blond. "Luna, what do you have there?"

Luna paused and looked at the writer. "It's a formal protest to the International Olympic Committee."

Dylan turned his attention to the conversation. "What are you protesting?" he asked curiously.

Luna squared her shoulders. "China being allowed to use robots on their diving team."

Dylan and Meirha blinked and looked at each other before Meirha turned back to Luna. "Luna, Dylan wasn't-"

Dylan placed his hand on Meirha's shoulder. "No, no. Let's see where this goes."


End file.
